The Fuiunjutsu Master of Konoha
by Irondragon555
Summary: Naruto is run out of Konoha at age four and he finds himself at the ruins of Uzu. Little does he know his legend starts here. Older Harem. Warning: Violence, foul language, and lemons plus all the goodies that come along with them . You have been warned. Read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

The Fuiunjutsu master

Summary: At age four Naruto is run out of Konoha. Without anywhere to go, he wanders around the elemental continent before stumbling upon the ruins of Uzushiogakure. Meanwhile, in Konoha, the Sandaime is pissed as hell at the council's actions when one of the civilian councilmen accidentally revealed that they ran Naruto out of Konoha. The offender is sent to Ibiki who tortures his accomplices' names out of him. The Sandaime has the offenders executed publicly as an example.

Uzushiogakure:

Naruto accidentally opened an underground vault when he pressed his cut palm on a stone with a swirl. The young boy jumped when a doorway opened in front of him. Deciding that it would be better shelter than what he was already getting, he ventured into the vault. He came upon another swirl and touched his palm on the door again and opened a room that was full of scroll like a library. Out of curiosity, he approaches the first rack of scrolls, unintentionally triggering something else. Suddenly a voice appeared out of nowhere and it told him that he was the last of the Uzumaki and this was the legacy of the Uzumaki clans. With tears in his eyes and happy he found remnants of family even if they are gone, he pulls out the left most scroll on the lowest shelf and begins to read. The Sandaime had taught him to at least read because the matron of the orphanage told him he wasn't allowed to learn. Clearing his mind, he opened the scroll, he begin to read. Surprisingly, the material is easy to understand and he is drawn in by the contents.

An hour later, he has finished around ten of the thirty scrolls on the lowest shelf of the scroll rack. 'So chakra is what is molded and used in jutsu. This is used in the ink that makes Fuiunjutsu active. He found out that the bunker, so to speak, was self-sufficient. A bed and an adjacent full bathroom were connected to the main room while a room that was an underground garden that had seals all around for transferring sunlight for the plants to grow to bringing water to the plants. He spent an hour eating a variety of fruits and vegetables in the garden before heading back the library/main room to study some more with renewed vigor. He had found a scroll that explained the main hand seals that were used in jutsu and he found a pair of gloves sealed in the scroll. After putting them on, the scroll explained that the gloves had seals on them that would track his progress. He slowly made each seal in the scroll and memorized them. Apparently the gloves would glow white after a successful cycle of the hand seals. Each time Naruto had a limited time to do it before they reset. When his hand seal speed was up to speed, the gloves would turn entirely white. Naruto spent an entire day working on the hand seals. A week later, he had successfully brought his hand seal speed up to the point where his hands moved through the seals at a speed that was inhuman. He had also found a jutsu called the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. He had quickly mastered it since it only had one seal.

Time skip: six months

Several months had passed and he had mastered several things. He had successfully mastered writing, drawing basic seals, and the kage Bunshin. Apparently when a jutsu was mastered, no hand seals were required. He had gone from a dozen of clones to a small platoon of 500 to 600 clones. He had learnt that the clones had given him information on their dispersal. He used that to his advance and read one the ten racks of racks. He had found several taijutsu had determined a combination of the styles into one would better benefit him. He had not mastered the new style he created but with the clones who worked on it every morning, he neared mastery of the style. He had created a routine that used his clones to learn various jutsu, his new taijutsu, several ninjutsu, and genjutsu. He had added several jutsu to his repertoire of various types. He had mastered several C-rank elemental jutsu from all five elements. His ability to use all five types of elements was probably due a family trait he had determined. His clones had sparred with him every morning and improved his reflexes and reaction times. He also had created a training exercise that trained his eyes to pick up the smallest movement. He had ventured to the surface and had practiced the training exercise in the forest that surrounded the ruins. He had avoided the attacks of various animals successfully. Naruto sighed happily as he went to bed and thought about his accomplishments.

Four years later:

Naruto was now eight and a half years old but in the small time period had finished every scroll in the room. His Fuiunjutsu was flawless as was his taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and kenjutsu. He had picked up kenjutsu when he found a scroll on the art. He had found a room of weapons which he sealed into a scroll. He had learnt to use every weapon with the help of shadow clones but he had chosen a pair of custom made hand scythes. The shaft of the weapons measured a foot in length. The blades extended from the shaft to about six inches before curving sharply and going back to the shaft. The top of the shaft had a spear point. He had found that he could connect the weapons end to end and it turned into a four foot weapon. He spent his time mastering this weapon in its two modes. He decided to make a few companions using Fuiunjutsu. He had sent his clones out to find scrap metal which littered the ruins on the surface. He had used the scrap and a multitude of seals to create mechanical creatures that resembled a dragon, a scorpion, and a crab. These hulking machines could be ridden as they moved on their own with Naruto's assistance. They had their own chakra systems, a chakra absorption seal that siphoned chakra from jutsu used against it, repair seals, and reconstruction seals that helped itself put itself back together if it were obliterated.

Naruto looked at the place he called home for almost five years before sealing at the scrolls, the weapon scroll, his creations, and his notes for several jutsu he had created or were working on into seals built into a belt he had engraved seals into. He slapped down a seal that would let him return once a similar seal was put down somewhere else. He dressed in a fresh pair of clothing which he had found years ago with several other outfits. He looked at the bunker again before headed towards Konoha.

In Konoha:

The Sandaime sighed again. Today was the anniversary of the day Naruto was run out of Konoha. Since the people responsible were executed as an example, no one dared celebrate openly, in fear of being sent to Ibiki. He looked over more paperwork before glancing at a picture of the fourth Hokage. "Minato, I'm sorry for failing you and Kushina," he said to no one. He stamped another paper before he decided it was time for a distraction. "Damn you Jiraiya and your wonderful books," he whispered as he pulled out an orange book.

At the gates:

The gate guards, Kamizuki Izumo and Kotetsu Hagane, sighed as they stood there again. "I'm so bored…" droned Hagane as his partner rolled his eyes. "You say that every two minutes. You could take the jounin exams and be on missions that AREN'T boring," said Izumo. "You know I'm too lazy to do that. Plus, gate guard is a job that requires no effort," said Hagane grinning. Izumo turned away, mumbling about lazy chunnins. Hagane poked his partner and pointed to the horizon and both their eyes almost popped out of their sockets. It was a young boy wearing an Uzu forehead protector with a red and black outfit that had the kanji for seal master on the torso. His belt looked like it held a multitude of riches. As the boy reached Izumo and Hagane, they saw he wore his head long. Some of his hair spilled over the hitae-ate and covered both of his eyes. "This is Konoha, correct?" asked the boy not once looking up. "Yes…" said the stunned pair. "Could you take me to see the Hokage? I haven't been here for a while so things may have changed." The two chunnin nodded numbly and escorted the young boy to the Hokage tower where the Sandaime sat reading his smut.

"Hokage-sama, a young boy with an Uzu hitae-ate is asking to see you," said the secretary. "Let him in." The Sandaime sat up at the mention of an Uzu head band and hid his smut. "How can I help you?" he asked when the young boy was seated in front of him. "Jiji, I'm hurt. I remembered you and you forgot me? I'm so sad," said the boy as the Sandaime's eyes widened at the affectionate name. "Only one person called me that except my grandson. Naruto?" he asked hopefully. "Naruto Uzumaki, the prince of Uzushiogakure at your service," said Naruto grinning as he pushed the hair out of his eyes and looked at the stunned Hokage. "Did you say the prince?" asked the Hokage. "I am the last of the Uzumaki clan, am I not? I found an underground bunker there in which I lived in and mastered all of its secrets." "Begin from the top," said Sarutobi. Naruto started the tale and told him of what had happened for the four and a half years he had disappeared. The Hokage paled and called in Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Yugao to his office. "I need you four to test this boy's abilities in your specialized fields and give me a report of his skills," said the Sandaime. The four looked at the boy and their eyes widened upon sight of the Uzu head band. "Naruto Uzumaki, at your service," said Naruto.

On a random training ground, Naruto, the Hokage and the four jounin (well Yugao is a jounin when not in ANBU uniform) stood, ready to begin. "Yugao, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, you all will all test his skills one at a time," said the Hokage before Naruto held up his hand. "I would like all of them to fight me as a team. Don't worry I'll even the odds," said Naruto. The four jounin began to argue but stopped to gape in awe when Naruto unsealed three hulking metal mechanical beasts. "These are my creations powered by seals and sentient beasts that act on their own until they are immobilized by seals or told to stop by me. Good enough?" asked Naruto. The four jounin nodded and got into their stances. Naruto unsealed his weapon of choice and attached them together at the ends before resting one end on the ground and motioned for the jounin to attack him. Gai charged in first, closely followed by the other jounin. Naruto quickly secured his bladed staff to his back and fought Gai. Kurenai tried to cast a genjutsu on Naruto to distract him but found herself in a multilayer genjutsu to her horror. Gai began to unseal the gates as Naruto began to gain an edge. Gai sweated as he charged in but looked at Naruto in awe when he dispatched him with a mere palm strike to the chest while dodging the other attacks. "I surrender. Naruto-kun's flames of youth are greater than mine!" shouted Gai as he stood by the Hokage.

Kurenai had freed herself and Kakashi closed the gap between himself and Naruto as he used a small jutsu to try and pull Naruto into the earth but the dragon beast had blocked his path. The remaining three dodged the mechanical beasts while trying to get close. Naruto grinned as he announced the name of his jutsu before he blasted it toward Kakashi. The cyclopean jounin's visible eye widened as he recognized the jutsu. "Wind dragon jutsu," he whispered as he dodged the jutsu. He pulled up his hitae-ate that hid a Sharigan before engaging Naruto again. "Raiton: lightning pulse!" cried Kakashi trying to shock Naruto. Naruto grinned as he stood still as the jutsu him. The three remaining jounin looked in shock, awe, and a bit of terror as the jutsu collided with Naruto and disappeared? "I am not a seals master for nothing. I have created a seal that absorbs all types of elemental jutsu. Fuuton: Earth rending wind blades!" said Naruto. A blast of wind erupted from Naruto that ripped up the earth as it plowed toward Kakashi who tried to use an earth jutsu to absorb the attack in vain. To his displeasure, the wind jutsu destroyed his earth wall and Kakashi dodged panting. "Hokage-sama, I concede. His ninjutsu is beyond my level," said Kakashi as he limped off the battlefield after he sprung his ankle from dodging the wind attack. Kurenai and Yugao tried to double team Naruto, with Kurenai casting a genjutsu over him and Yugao attacking but they were stunned to find the Naruto in front of them was a clone. Yugao's blade had pierced it and it erupted into smoke. "Kage Bunshin?!" exclaimed the remaining jounin. "Never leave your back unguarded," said a voice behind him. Kurenai found she was unable to move. She looked down and found a large seal on the ground beneath her that immobilized her. "I concede. Naruto's genjutsu is fantastic." Yugao watched in fascination as Naruto pulled the double ended scythe staff from his back and spun it in front of him. "Your move, jounin-san," he said. Yugao fought to the best of her ability and Naruto was still a step ahead of her. She accidentally over-extended a thrust and Naruto had snared her blade and pulled it out of her hands. "I concede. I have been bested by a master," she said to the Hokage.

The jounin and Hokage looked in awe at Naruto as he sealed all his creatures and weapon up. "What level is he?" asked Sarutobi. "He is beyond gennin level, Hokage-sama." "He has chakra reserves that make yours look like a gennin's Hokage-sama. No offense." "He casted a multilayer genjutsu that is even hard for a jounin to perform, Hokage-sama." "His kenjutsu is on the level of a master, Hokage sama." "So what level do you place yourself Naruto-kun?" asked the Hokage. "I don't know. I wear resistance seals that I haven't released for four years," said Naruto as he revealed the seal on his chest and limbs. Yugao and Kurenai blushed upon seeing his muscular body. "I also have discovered the Dead Demon Seal on my stomach and have made contact with the demon. A year ago, our chakra pools have merged also with other things." Naruto released a seal and the adults gaped at a twenty year old man. "The merger has also sped up my growth. I'm physically twenty two, Jiji-san," he said. "I-I get Jiraiya to certify your Fuiunjutsu tomorrow," said the stunned Hokage. "If I may, could I ask for the jounin rank?" asked Naruto. "You're beyond jounin level. You're around high ANBU. Why not apply with them?" asked Yugao. "I prefer to not have to wear a mask 24/7, Yugao-san. I may take that offer in a few years though," said Naruto. "Why jounin though, Naruto-kun?" asked Sarutobi. "I wish to take up a gennin team and teach them. Anyways, doesn't every Hokage take a gennin team?" asked Naruto as Sarutobi smiled. "I see your dream to become Hokage has not diminished," the Hokage said.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Naruto was presented with a jounin vest and a Konoha hitae-ate. Naruto used the Uzu one as a belt and tied the Konoha one around his forehead. Naruto was given the mission to find and bring Jiraiya to Konoha to certify his Fuiunjutsu. Naruto was given a list of places of where he was usually at. Naruto scanned the list, shaking his head. 'Jiraiya of the Sannin? More like ero-sannin. I think I will call him that from here forth ha-ha,' thought Naruto. He found Jiraiya in Hot Spring Country, spying on the fairer gender from a tree with a telescope while he quickly scribbled down notes and sketches for who-knows-what. Smirking, he crept up behind Jiraiya, who was too concentrated on peeping to notice the looming threat behind him. "HEY ERO-SANNIN!" shouted Naruto scaring Jiraiya off his branch and into the women's side of the bath. Naruto laughed as he heard the toad Sannin plead for his life as women approached him with various pointy objects they produced from thin air. The sounds of metal meeting flesh, girly screams, and the general cry of 'beat the pervert' was in the air. The Sannin was flung outside the fence and landed at Naruto's feet. He stood up as if the beating had never occurred and brushed off the dirt on his clothes before turning to face Naruto. "Kid, what was that for? I had a good view and you had to spoil it," said Jiraiya whining. Naruto decided to play innocent and asked him what his name was. "I am the great Gama Sannin Jiraiya!" said Jiraiya hopping left and right on one foot. "For a Sannin, you are the lamest person I've ever met, Ero-sannin," he said flatly causing Jiraiya to fall over. "For your information, boy I am the writer of the best book ever!" said Jiraiya showing Naruto the Icha Icha book in his pocket. "Ah, Kakashi-san writes that smut you write. Let me tell you, Ero-sannin, I consider that book to be trash. I could write something better," said Naruto. "You are not even a gennin yet are you?" asked Jiraiya. "I forgot to introduce myself. I am Naruto Uzumaki, prince of Uzushiogakure and a level ten seals master. I came to ask you to check my seal work and bring you back to Konoha," said Naruto.

"You a seals master? Kid, Naruto. There has not been a seals master since the destruction of Uzushiogakure…" Jiraiya's eyes bulged upon seeing the Uzu hitae-ate tied around Naruto's waist. "If you are so sure, care to check my seal work, Ero-sannin?" asked Naruto. "Stop calling me that. Sure let's see your seal work," said Jiraiya. Naruto showed him the mechanical creatures he made. Jiraiya's eyes bulged upon seeing the seals involved. "Naruto, where did you learn these seals? They have been lost for decades," said the toad Sannin. "I was kicked out of Konoha at four and found my way to the ruins of Uzu and learned Fuiunjutsu and a multitude of other things over four and a half years," said Naruto eyeing Jiraiya. Jiraiya turned to Naruto and nodded. "You are definitely a seals master. Even the Yondaime wasn't this good," said Jiraiya. "The fourth Hokage? He was a seals master?" "Yeah, he was my student after all," said Jiraiya grinning. The two men headed to Konoha were Jiraiya certified Naruto's Fuiunjutsu skills in front of the Hokage. Naruto grinned and left to go eat somewhere. "So Naruto has been through a shit load from the Council?" asked Jiraiya solemnly. The Sandaime nodded; "Naruto-kun has overcome it though. I'm glad." "By the way, what rank is he?" asked Jiraiya casually. "Officially or realistically?" "What do you mean by that?" "Pick one." "Just give me both." The Sandaime grinned and readied the camera under his desk. "Officially he's a jounin but realistically, he could best you, your teammates, and me without breaking a sweat," said the Sandaime. Jiraiya's mouth dropped as Sarutobi took a picture and handed it to him. "Here, for your photo collection," joked the Hokage.

Jiraiya had searched around for Naruto and finally found him slurping down ramen at Ichiraku's ramen stand. The cook and his daughter stood watching the bowls pile up in shock. The old man had waterfall tears going down his face. 'Kami has answered my prayers! We will be rich from just one of his meals,' thought Ichiraku Teuchi. Ayame spotted Jiraiya and bowed to him. "Jiraiya-sama what came we get you," she asked. "A miso ramen please." Jiraiya sat down next to Naruto. "Naruto, the Sandaime told me about your rank. Why didn't you become an ANBU? You are skilled enough to be one," asked Jiraiya as he muttered a quiet Itadakimasu. "My dream is to become the Hokage plus I don't like the masks ANBU has to wear. It's too secretive for me," said Naruto finishing his fortieth bowl before he called it quits. He paid Teuchi and Ayame and was about to leave when Teuchi called out to him. "Naruto come back anytime!" Naruto grinned and gave him a thumb's up. "Don't worry Teuchi-ojii-san. I can't eat ramen all the time but I will swing by to have a few bowls now and then," said Naruto. Jiraiya looked at Naruto as he disappeared from sight. "Jiraiya-sama, do you know Naruto-san?" asked Ayame. "Yeah and he's more than meets the eye," said Jiraiya before he finished off his bowl. Naruto had wandered off into the forest of death after he had gotten bored of wandering around Konoha. Apparently the place was filled with freakishly large man eating creatures. Naruto climbed a nearby tree and leaned against the trunk of the tree after he put down seals around the tree's base, if he fell.

The sound of a kunai whistling through the air toward him woke him several hours after he fell asleep. "Gaki, aren't you too young to be here? I admire your bravery but it's forbidden for any shinobi lower than a chunnin to be in this training ground," said a feminine voice. She jumped on the branch where the boy was and found to her surprise, he had vanished. "I believe that was unnecessary. Isn't attacking a fellow jounin and a loyal Konoha shinobi a crime?" asked Naruto appearing in Anko's face, hanging upside down from a branch above his resting place. "I was having a good dream too." "Alright, stop with the jokes. Who are you?" asked Anko. "Isn't it impolite to ask for someone's name before telling them your own?" he replied back. "The name's Anko Mitarashi. So what's your name, jounin-san?" asked Anko in sarcastic tone. "Naruto Uzumaki, tenth level seals master and fellow jounin at your service." Anko gasped at the name. The kid's promotion to jounin was sudden and from the stories that Kurenai and Yugao told her from their spars with Naruto, his true strength was beyond that of a jounin's. "Kurenai and Yugao told me about you. So what are you doing in here? Not many jounin would even come in the forest of death on a mere whim," said Anko. "I wanted to take a nap and brush up on some training." "That's amusing. Fall asleep before you could start?" "No, it was my training. To learn to distinguish enemies and the sounds they might make in an environment where the visibility is limited. The fact that I fell asleep just makes it more challenging." "Interesting, how about a spar?" "Here or on the ground?" Naruto's answer came in the form of a kunai launched the direction of his face.

Naruto expertly dodged the kunai and summoned a few clones. 'Kage Bunshin without hand seals? That requires the mastery of the jutsu 'thought a bewildered Anko. Naruto unsealed some seal paper he had on him and quickly made an immobilization seal as his clones distracted Anko. "Hey boss, can you hurry up? This crazy woman tried to get her snakes to eat us," shouted a clone as it dodged a snake that Anko sent towards him. "Finished! Seal!" shouted Naruto as he switched with the nearest clone and applied the seal on her with a single fluid motion. Anko was having fun dispelling the clones. They were challenging to hit but that made it more enjoyable. She was about to impale a clone where the sun don't shine when she found herself unable to move. The clone that was about to be impaled glared at her before dispelling with his fellow clones. "I win, Anko-chan," he whispered into her ear. "I was surprised you could keep up with my clones. Not even Kakashi and the other jounin I faced had enough stamina." Anko shook with rage as Naruto sat down in front of her and unsealed a box full of dango. "Yummy. This stuff is good. I should eat it more often," said Naruto as he gauged Anko's reactions. He laughed before removing the kunai from her hand and unsealing her. She almost fell over but Naruto quickly caught her and offered her some of her favorite treat.

Anko greedily ate the dango given to her as Naruto asked about her. Naruto learned she was a special jounin, not a jounin yet. She worked in the T & I department for the ANBU. She liked dango and sweet bean soup. She was the student of the traitorous Snake Sannin who left Konoha because he wasn't given the position of Hokage, and had marked Anko with a seal that hurt her body. "Can I see the seal, Anko-chan?" asked Naruto gently. He knew she was touchy about the subject given her sensei was a traitor. Anko showed Naruto the seal and Naruto quickly sketched the seal. "If I could remove it, would you let me?" asked Naruto softly. Anko perked up as she grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and shook him while asking if he could do that. "So dizzy…" said Naruto who had swirls in his eyes. Anko stopped shaking him and waited for him to snap out of the dizzy spell. "Yeah but I need time study the seal. Does it have any more forms?" "There's a second form but it hurts to use. It spreads across my body in black tendrils that cover my body from head to toe." Naruto wrote the information down and with a quick goodbye, he left Anko alone. 'Maybe he could break the seal…' thought Anko hopefully.

Naruto headed home to the apartment he rented to study the seal. He dissected the seal into its various components and was working on breaking the seal but was ultimately interrupted by a knock on his door. A shinobi in ANBU uniform stood in his doorway. "The Hokage asks for your presence," said the Tiger masked ANBU. "Tell the Hokage I will be there shortly, Tora-san," he said. The ANBU nodded before disappearing. Naruto sighed as he locked his apartment door and headed to the Hokage tower. The Sandaime was present and asked him to follow him to the hospital. "I have a hunch on your genealogy but I need some proof. Could you give a small blood sample?" asked the Hokage. Naruto looked the man who was like his grandfather and nodded. He bit his thumb and asked for a small vial which he filled. The Sandaime smiled as Naruto waved goodbye and left; he could finally confirm Naruto's lineage, give him his inheritance and rub it into the council's face. He would enjoy Naruto and the Council's reactions.

A week later, Naruto had made a discovery on the seal and worked on finishing the counter seal to destroy the vile chakra source that kept it connected to Anko. Again, he was interrupted by the tiger masked ANBU member. "The Hokage has asked for your presence in the council chambers," said the ANBU. Naruto locked his apartment and was escorted to the chambers where Sarutobi stood in wait for Naruto. Naruto was told to go in and walked in and stood by the Sandaime. "I have found the heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," said Hiruzen. The council gasped while Naruto was hard to read. "Old man, you knew of my lineage but chose to keep it from me" asked Naruto slowly, the anger in his voice clear. "Your parents asked that it be so until you reached at least chunnin rank or the age of sixteen," said the Sandaime giving Naruto two scrolls. Naruto unsealed both scrolls with his blood, knowing to do so after learning about them in his studies. The first scroll contained letters from his parents.

_Dear Naruto,_

_This is your dad, Minato Namikaze. I'm truly sorry for the burden I have put on you by sealing the Kyuubi into you as an infant. You have the right to be angry at me but remember I love you no matter what. I will not be here to guide you but I am always with you in your heart. I got to go now._

_Your father,_

_Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime._

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_This is your mother, Kushina Uzumaki. I never wanted your life to be like this but I write this as you are coming from my womb. Breathe Kushina. I may not make it through but know that I love you unconditionally and will always love you even if I am no longer present to hold and comfort my baby boy. Don't worry I hit your father a few times for giving you this burden without giving you a choice._

_Your mother,_

_Kushina Uzumaki, princess of Uzushiogakure._

"So I was right about being the prince of Uzu," whispered Naruto as tears streamed from his covered eyes. The council was shocked at the revelation. The shinobi side were either ashamed of their inaction or actions that caused Naruto to be kicked out of Konoha. Inoichi and Hiashi were the best friends of the Yondaime and they had taken an oath to protect his only son or daughter. They had failed miserably. The members of the civilian council had either been ashamed or were screaming about how the demon child couldn't be the son of the Yondaime. Their arguments ceased upon seeing the confirmation of his status. "The other scroll holds the key to your home and jutsu scrolls from your parents Naruto. I'm sure they would be proud," said Sarutobi. Naruto hugged his 'grandfather,' but the happy mode turned sour when the civilian council tried to marry him off to their daughters. "You fools! The CRA can only be implemented by the heir or heiress. In addition, they have until their twenty first birthday to marry a minimum of seven women. I am not obligated to marry any one's daughters! I am wary of this council and I will do it my way!" growled Naruto. "You insolent brat! You may be the clan head of two clans but you answer to the council!" snarled a fat merchant. "You stupid buffoon! I am a shinobi and as such I only answer to the Hokage. This is a dictatorship, not a democracy!" Naruto replied back shutting up said civilian council member. "Naruto-san," said Homura and Koharu, trying to use their silver tongues to persuade Naruto. "You are young and so we recommend that you allow us to choose one wife for you to guide you." "I am considered an adult as soon as this head band worn on my head. I will make my own decisions so stay out of my clan's business."

Naruto had moved out of his apartment into his new home. He quickly set up his study and began to work on Anko's seal once again. "Eureka!" he exclaimed as he finished decrypting the seal's secrets. He set the seal aside and put a note on top of the paperwork to talk to Anko. He unsealed the folder of seals and jutsu he had been in the process of creating. He had seals from the basic repair seal that was created by him to repair his mechanical creatures from scrap up to his unfinished seal that would give the user a second chakra pool, which was created by siphoning off access chakra from the body. Naruto worked late into the night on various projects while he thought of the CRA that he was under. "I don't have to worry about that for a while," said Naruto dismissing the idea. The next morning Naruto went to find Anko and informed her of his discovery. The snake using jounin smothered him in a hug that almost suffocated him. She only let go when Kurenai, who was eating with her friend, pointed out Naruto was turning blue. "Sorry Naruto-kun," she said, barely hiding a blush. "Naruto-kun is it now?" asked Kurenai as her friend glared at her. "Meet me at the Namikaze estate in two hours. We'll take that seal off in no time," said Naruto who miraculously recovered from his near death experience.

Two hours later, Anko tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Naruto to show. She jumped as the gates opened and Naruto came through them. "You live here?" asked Anko incredulously. "Yeah, I'm the Yondaime's child it turns out," he said as he motioned for her to follow. The gates closed behind her as she entered the mansion. A picture of a pregnant Kushina and Minato standing next to her adorned the stairwell. Anko hadn't realized until now that Naruto looked just like the Yondaime minus the whisker marks. Anko looked around in awe as she was lead to a room that had a giant seal drawn on the floor. "The seal on the floor prevents anyone to tamper with the unsealing process when it starts," explains Naruto. "It's kind of like a barrier of sorts." Naruto asked Anko to undress from waist up as he applied the ink for the seal over her whole upper body. "Seal!" shouted Naruto as he pressed his palm against the curse seal on Anko's neck. The seal he drew glowed blue as it fought the curse seal's black tendrils. The blue chakra won after half an hour's time. Anko gritted her teeth as the area where the seal was burned as if the seal was lit on fire. The seal gave off a sickly black glow before it faded from her neck. Naruto removed his chakra from the seal and watched it crumble. He helped a shaky Anko redress, with his eyes closed of course.

Anko had left the Namikaze estate feeling like a new woman. Her only link to Orochimaru was finally gone and she was grateful. She would find a way to repay on Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Meanwhile, Mei Terumi was in the Sandaime's office asking for some help in the bloodline wars against Yagura who become a tyrant and started killing off bloodline users. Sandaime called for Naruto who appeared in his office dressed in jounin uniform. "Naruto, this is an s-rank mission. You have the opportunity to refuse now if you choose," said Sarutobi. "Mei-chan's country is turmoil due to injustice. I will do everything in my power to help. I accept this mission Jiji-san," Naruto said.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Mei traveled towards Mist in silence. Naruto mentally ran over his inventory that was stored in seals on his belt while Mei took time to scrutinize the young jounin. The young looked barely ten years old. 'How in the hell did he make jounin at such a pre-adolescent age? His attire spoke volumes of the boy. The item of clothing the youth wore that drew her eyes was his belt. The belt was made of durable cloth that had metal plates sewn on. On closer inspection, it was easy to see the work of master seals master was engraved on the metal plates.

"Does my belt interest you? I never known anyone that was interested in such a seal covered article. This is one of many Fuiunjutsu projects I have done to make my life easier," said Naruto smiling. Mei was startled by the sound of his voice. The smile on his face spoke volumes about him. It was like a mask; it showed a happy façade that hid a more dreadful truth. "Enough about myself; it is nothing compared to the pain of the country you fight to liberate from a despot," said Naruto. Mei nodded as she told him of her history.

"I'm an orphan; my parents were killed during the earlier years of the Bloodline Wars," Mei explained. "My entire family died that day but I will not let their deaths be in vain."

"My parents died in a similar tragedy. I'm sure you have heard of the Kyuubi and its attack on our village. I had been kept in the dark but it turns out my father died sealing the Kyuubi into me and my mother died during childbirth," said Naruto as he gazed into the horizon. "I'm sorry." "Don't be. I am probably worse of knowing, since my father is the famous Yellow Flash." Mei's eyes opened. The Fourth Hokage had annihilated an entire platoon of ninja with a single jutsu. He was the only person in the bingo books with an SS rank and the order to run on sight.

They soon neared the rebel camps and Mei waved to the sentry who let them pass. "Taichou, you have returned," said a jounin.

"Yes, and Konoha has lent us their best, meet Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, a jounin." The gathered ninja looked at Naruto either in awe or disbelief.

"I call BS on this kid. There's no way he is a jounin. I" The disbeliever was cured of his skepticism when Naruto appeared in front of him, his face in the jounin's. The seated jounin sweated bullets as a kunai was pointed at the organ that made him a man. "Underestimation of any ninja leads to your own demise." The cold edge of Naruto's voice shocked the more experienced jounin.

"I've been through hell and back in the first four years of my life. Pray that you will never see the horrors of prejudice and hatred that I have experienced firsthand," said Naruto. He removed his kunai and the jounin breathed a sigh of relief as several jounin asked themselves what horrors the boy had been through.

"The main army is here and they have built a fortress outside of the village about two miles from the South entrance of Mist. It is filled with the rations of the main army. With a single swoop, we refill our own coffers and empty theirs. A hungry ninja is more likely to rebel," said Mei as she pointed the fortress's location on a map on the table she was standing at.

"Mei-san, how many ninja are stationed there?" asked a jounin. "Approximately a quarter of a thousand give or take fifty ninja. Our spies have reported a group of support ninja have arrived there a week ago." "It seems like we will be fighting uphill. This is a disadvantage. I have a plan to ambush the ninja that come down hill to attack us," said Naruto. All eyes turned focused on him. None of the ninja present had taken to account the fortress was on a hill. "I can make a few dozen of seals that will release a volley of kunai or shuriken sealed inside it when motion from a single direction is detected within range. It will thin their numbers and make their platoon easier to take down. A group of injured shinobi is easier to kill than unscathed ones."

Naruto pulled out the seal he was talking about. "Projectiles ranging from senbon to fuuma shuriken can be seal here." Naruto pointed to the center of the seal, indicating the containment part of the seal. "The sensor is programmed to unleash the sealed weapons in the direction that the sensor is aimed. Any foreign chakra that is not recognized will trigger the seal." He pulled out another seal. "This is another seal that seals jutsu instead." Mei and her commanders looked at him in awe as he explained that jutsu of any element from any rank could be stored into the seal and the sensor triggered its release.

"Naruto, how many of those seals can you make in six hours? Ideally, the attack on the fortress will be in the morning. The sun will rise from behind us and serve to blind our enemies," said Mei. "Depends on the quantity you want me to make. By myself I can make two dozen seals in six hours. With shadow clones, I can mass produce enough of these seals to wipe out a good number of the shinobi in that bunker," said Naruto casually. "I would like you to make several hundred of both seals. Two to three hundred each will be sufficient," said Mei.

At dusk the Mei, Naruto, and the rebel shinobi woke to begin their assault on the stronghold. Mei looked at the sheer amount of seals Naruto had made. Four hundred of both seals and eight hundred in total were finished in six hours. Naruto had created some shadow clones and, while the darkness still covered their presence, had them spread the seals out. The top of the hill was filled with seals. The weapon seals were mixed in with the jutsu seals. The jutsu seals were mostly filled with Fuuton, Katon, and Doton jutsu but several seals were filled with Suiton jutsu. After the seals were laid, Mei waited until the sun began to rise behind them and gave Naruto the signal to acquire the attention of the enemy. The enemy ninja were woken from their beds when several smoke bombs found their way into their barracks. The gates of the fortress were unfastened and the heavy doors hit the sides of the fortress with a dull thud as its occupants flood through the doorway to the field.

"They're at the bottom of the hill boys! Let's get in range and kill" The jounin who was rallying his compatriots was suddenly killed by Naruto's clones. "Shadow clones!" shouted a random ninja. As they advanced on the booby trapped ground, Naruto's clones dispelled. With a mass amount of chakra smoke blinding the rebel's enemies, Naruto grinned as he released the weapon seals.

Confusion erupted among the enemy shinobi. The smoke had cleared revealing large numbers of the Mist ninja had been either killed on impact, mortally wounded and currently dying, or grievously wounded. Those who had not been affected shrank back from the front of the field, retreating onto the part of the field where the jutsu seals had been laid.

"Kai!" The retreating shinobi were greeted with stream after stream of jutsu, further thinning the number of unscathed ninja that had come to attack them. A small number, around fifty to sixty, had managed to pass the traps unharmed but where immediately cut down by the rebels. As the last of the seals ran out of chakra and turned into ash, Mei and her shinobi troops entered the stronghold. Its leader, a large shinobi, rippling with muscle gathered the last of the troops for a last stand inside the fort. Naruto lead the charge and unsealed his double ended scythe staff and locked blades with the leader. Mei had cleared the way for her comrades, melting their enemies with lava. The rebels had subdued or killed the rest of the troops garrisoned inside. They gathered around to find Naruto still locked in a heated battle with the last shinobi guarding the fortress.

The leader was an old veteran, if the long scar running across his face over his right eye gave any indication."I refuse to give in and I will fight to the death to protect Mist from bloodline scum like you!" he shouted as he raised his zanbato and clashed blades with Naruto's scythe.

'Damn, he's serious and even with the skills I learned, his experience in the battlefield exceeds mine,' thought Naruto. 'I will have to release one resistance seal to outclass him.' Retreating a few steps, Naruto quickly turned down the level of the main resistance seal on his chest from fifty to about forty-five. Redoubling his efforts, Naruto used his edge to scan for openings while dodging the large zanbato. 'He wears a thick layer of armor but it seems like his calves are uncovered. Like they say: "The taller your enemy is, the harder he or she falls."'

"I have more experience than a wannabe jounin like you has. You are outclassed Gaki!" shouted the jounin. "Oh, yeah? Let's see you outclass this, teme!" said Naruto. He ducked under the large blade and created a clone behind the jounin, with whom he switched places. The jounin laughed at the move, shouting that he was only delaying his own doom but suddenly fell to his knees. Blood spurted from two horizontal wound on his calves, the skin was cut through as well as the muscle. White bone was visible through the critical injury the young jounin from Konoha had inflicted.

"I refuse to fall here! Suiton: Rotating Razor Funnel!" A waterspout formed around Naruto as the column of water spun at high speeds.

"Naruto! No!" shouted Mei as tears streamed down her face. "No one has lived through this jutsu… NANI?"

The waterspout has come to a grinding halt as it began to turn into a column of wind.

'Naruto stopped the jutsu by stopping its motion,' thought various jounin looking at the pillar of wind in awe.

"Futon: Shredding Winds!" shouted a voice from within the wind tornado. The spinning winds spun swifter as blades composed of pure wind flew from the tornado and began to revolve around the injured jounin. As the whirlwind dissipated from around Naruto, it grew around the jounin that had used a Suiton jutsu on him. Cries of pain arose from the center of the cyclone. The clear twister of wind began to turn red and soon filled with bits of flesh, muscle, and bone. The windstorm calmed down as suddenly as it started. Every jounin in sight turned green or gagged at the remains of Naruto's opponent.

A bloody carcass lay surrounded by massive quantities of blood and bits of fleshy tissue and bone splinters. The body's limbs and torso were torn open by the wind jutsu, revealing bones tinted the color of blood. The man's skull or what remained of it, was a hideous sight to gaze upon. The man's face was contorted in horror, the remaining flesh and muscle frozen in a look of terror. Half the skull was exposed, revealing an empty eye socket, with the remains of his eye resting in its destroyed socket. The other half had skin hanging from the bone, like tattered clothing. The other intact eye had a glassy look to it staring blankly.

The rebels looked at Naruto who had taken a knee breathing hard. Mei and several jounin rushed to his side when he collapsed in convulsions.

"He's in shock! Take him back to the base camp. Everyone else, raid the food stocks and bring anything of value back to the camp. Raze the place to the ground. Leave corpses for the vultures!" shouted the jounin Mei had left in charge. Meanwhile, Naruto was treated for shock in a makeshift medic tent. Mei held Naruto's hand as the fledging jounin from Konoha was given morphine to calm him. Naruto's convulsions halted and he began to breathe normally.

"I have given in a dose to keep him asleep. He'll be fine in a few hours," said the medic. Mei nodded as the medic snapped of the latex gloves and exited the tent. Mei smiled at his calm face and pressed her lips to his cheek and left quickly. "Get well soon, Naruto-kun."

Naruto found himself in his mindscape again. "So Naruto, decided to visit me or is this just a fluke?" asked Kyuubi as SHE put his head in her lap and caressed his whisker marks. That's right boys and girls, the Kyuubi is a girl.

"Sorry for not coming more often. I've been busy. I've been working on cracking the seal so we can finally be together," said Naruto. "I heard that the council has placed CRA on you," said Kyuubi. "Are you mad about that?"

"Not really. I just hope the women in your life will tolerate me…" "Don't worry. I love you and that's what counts. Who you are and your past has nothing to do with the fact you are strong, beautiful and independent women who has needs as well," said Naruto, getting a giggle from Kyuubi. "I suppose, but don't hurt yourself like you just did. You gave me a scare." "I'm sorry, Kyu-chan." "You're forgiven. Now get back out there. Remember, you will never be a demon." "Hai."

Naruto awoke in a dark tent. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he got off of the cot he was laid on and ventured around the tent to pick up his equipment. After putting on his last article of clothing, he opened the tent flap and went to find Mei. He found her and her advisors in the main tent that was designated as the war room.

"We destroy two more citadels like the last one and we will have them running back to the city. Then we make our move," said a jounin. Naruto entered the tent and stood in the back, listening to the banter. One of the jounin looked up and saw Naruto in the tent and spoke to him. "Naruto-san, you feeling better already? Come and join us." Mei and the others looked at Naruto who was no longer pale or convulsing like he did before.

"Naruto, I'm glad you are feeling better. We were discussing our plans to attack other forts," said Mei. Naruto looked at the plans and shook his head. "The opposition has seen what we can do. They have undoubtedly sent more ninja to fortify the numbers at the bastions. We should attack Mist while its ninja are off protecting its fortresses. I estimate that only twenty-five percent remains at the village to protect the Mizukage. We attack, rally those who are oppressed by the Mizukage and his regime. We can end the war now without more bloodshed," said Naruto. "What makes you so sure that fact is so?" asked a jounin with an eye patch. "I just received that information from a set of clones I sent that were henged as a Kiri scout team. I killed and replaced a team about two minutes ago. I sent them false information that we were headed to attack both fortresses tomorrow. Thinking that our forces are weak because we plan to storm both fortresses, the village will send out more ninja to defend the garrison." The jounin all nodded in understanding. The jounin from Konoha was just a youngster but acted as if he had been through many wars. "Are we agreed on this plan?" asked Mei and received a unanimous nod. "Good, tomorrow we strike and end this war at dawn."

The next morning, like Naruto had predicted, the gates of Kiri were opened and extra ninja were sent to the garrisons, leaving the real village vulnerable. Naruto had had clones place the same seals he had made at the two forts as a distraction. As soon as dawn struck Mei and the rebel forces entered Kiri while the village was at its weakest. The ninja at the fortresses were too occupied with the minefield of seals that they could not respond and head home.

"Naruto, follow me. We will take on Yagura. Everyone else, free any prisoners and rally the troops. Keep the civilian death toll down. We need the villagers on our side," said Mei as her men shouted in affirmation. Mei and Naruto entered the Mizukage tower to find it suspiciously empty and found Yagura at the top of the tower, waiting for them.

"A magnificent strategy to leave me unguarded but I am not in need of protection from no name ninja like the two of you," said a sneering Yagura. Naruto's eyes narrowed when he looked at the Mizukage's eyes. Something was out of place but he did not know what. "Mei something is not right. You told me that Yagura was a peaceful ruler. His eyes suggest otherwise," whispered Naruto to Mei. "It is a big mystery. No one knows what happened to insight such a change," whispered Mei in return.

"You two have made it this far but your journey ends here!" shouted Yagura as he blasted water jutsu toward his adversaries. "Mei keep him distracted while I ready a few seal tags," said Naruto.

"Yoton: Lava Bed no Jutsu!" Mei opened her mouth as a stream of lava flowed out of her mouth and forced Yagura onto solid ground. Naruto and Mei followed him closely. Yagura spun his staff and tried to strike Naruto but Mei encased the staff in a pillar of hardened lava. "Your puny jutsu cannot hurt me!" shouted Yagura as Mei incased him in lava.

"Almost there!" replied Naruto. "Hurry!" replied Mei. Without warning, the lava encasing shattered as chakra began to surround him. Three tails swung behind. "He's gone into tailed beast mode! Mei, stay back!" shouted Naruto. Naruto threw down six tags with seals on them around Yagura.

"Your attempts are futile! What is this?" raged Yagura as he felt saw chakra chains grab onto him and hold him firmly.

"Yagura, you were a peaceful ruler. Now you want bloodshed! I will end your injustice here and now! Fuiunjutsu: Seal of Heaven and Earth!" Naruto hurled a kunai at Yagura with the seal wrapped around the handle. The Kunai was reduced to metal shaving on contact with the chakra but the seal stuck. "Seal!" The chakra around the Mizukage dissipated as he shrieked in agony.

As the chakra chains dissolved, Yagura started to look around as he had never been in Kiri. "Where am I?" he asked in a shaky voice. Mei looked at him in surprise.

"You're in mist Yagura. Where do you think you are?" asked Mei glaring at him. "I don't know. The last thing I remember seeing were red eyes with a black Sharigan in the center…" replied Yagura. "The Sharigan is used to hypnotize and can be used to command someone to do their bidding," said Naruto as Mei nodded.

"Yagura, you have caused the bloodline wars! What will you do now!?" shouted Mei. "You killed my parents and a good population of Kiri and set brother against brother!" Yagura saw his men fighting the rebels and jumped down in the middle of the fighting. "Stop! This is a mistake. Cease, I command you. Lay your arms down. I resign as your Mizukage as I am no longer fit for this job," said Yagura as he handed Mei the Mizukage hat. Mei gasped as the hat was given to her.

"Yagura, you" "Mei you have saved me from murdering our comrades. You have the qualities to lead. Take charge and heal this land for I am no longer capable," said Yagura. Naruto leaned in to talk to Mei. "He doesn't remember anything. Have his mind scanned and keep him close. I sense that someone is trying to frame your now former Mizukage. Watch him; they may be people trying to capture and use the power of your country's tailed beasts to destroy Kiri," whispered Naruto.

Two months later, Kiri had returned to normal. Naruto had used his clones to repair the city in a month with the help of ninja and civilians alike. Mei was chosen as the new Mizukage by the new council. She doubted Yagura but made him one of her bodyguards. Like they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Naruto was called to Mei's office by Yagura who was dressed in a jounin outfit.

"So, Yagura, how's it feel to be a jounin?" asked Naruto as they traveled to the tower. "Peaceful. There's no pressure or paperwork to overwhelm me. I thank you for your kindness. I would rather bear with constant surveillance then be alone and vulnerable. Jinchuriki live a harsh life," said Yagura. The former Mizukage had served out a month's sentence in the prison before he was scanned for any malevolence and reinstated as a jounin bodyguard. "I know how you feel, jinchuriki no Sanbi," said Naruto as Yagura's eyes widened though his face remained unchanged.

"I am a jinchuriki myself. I am the jinchuriki no Kyuubi and a jounin of Konoha. Even though Konoha hated me I have thrived and achieved goals that I would never have dreamed of reaching. I am still working on becoming the Hokage but it doesn't happen overnight," said Naruto smiling at his fellow jinchuriki. He leaned in and spoke softly into Yagura's ear. "I do not know what forces loom in the dark but look out for any jinchuriki who may pass through Kiri. Jinchuriki live an ostracized life. Look out for your kin as I have done for you," said Naruto as they arrived at the tower. Naruto waved at Yagura and went inside.

"Naruto-san, people as kind as you are seldom in this world. Don't ever change," whispered Yagura into the air as he turned around and began to patrol the tower.

Mei sat at her desk, which was overflowing with papers. Naruto smiled as he thought of the Sandaime Hokage who had a look of defeat in his eyes when another pile of paper came into the office. "Do this end somewhere?" muttered Mei as she glared at the mountains of paper, as if they would combust under her stare. "How's it feel to be Mizukage, Mei-chan?" asked Naruto as he closed the door behind him. Mei looked up and sighed in relief.

"Finally, I can take my eyes of this paperwork. How have you been Naruto-kun?" she asked. "It's nice except the paperwork can be frustrating," said Mei setting down the paper she was looking at.

"It's time for me to return home, Mei. My mission is done," said Naruto seriously. "Naruto-kun, you have to leave?" asked Mei. Over the last two months the two had gotten close. Now that he had to leave, reality had set in. "Don't worry, Kiri and Konoha have a treaty now right? We agreed on a treaty if the rebellion worked," said Naruto.

"Yeah we do. I'll send the treaty back with you. Stay one more day. You can return tomorrow," said Mei, begging him to stay one more day. "Alright, I'll send Sarutobi-Jiji the news," said Naruto. Mei got up and went around her desk and pulled Naruto into a tender hug. "Thank you Naruto-kun." Naruto turned red as Mei planted a kiss on his cheek. Naruto grinned, planning to get her back for embarrassing him.

"I'm not a child like you think I am, Mei-chan." Naruto revealed his adult form to her and pulled her into an intimate embrace. "Be careful, you may fall for me," he said teasing as he let her go. Mei sputtered unintelligible words before turning red and mumbling something about blondes. "You know you love me, Mei-chan," said Naruto as he exited the room. "I always get the last laugh." With that, Naruto left a flustered Mei who grabbed the nearest piece of paper which turned out to be a note from Naruto.

'_Use kage Bunshin. It makes the paperwork go faster.'_

Naruto

Outside of the tower, everyone in range heard their Mizukage face plant on her desk. Mei grinned evilly as she added a stipulation in the treaty."Naruto-kun, you should know women never start a fight. They finish them," she said as she laughed evilly, scaring away her new secretary. Naruto was greeted with bows as he went about Kiri. Stores offered him merchandise for free and girls blushed when he smiled at them. Naruto got into his room and packed, hoping the Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze fan club had not caught wind of his departure. He had to hide his face when he went to the hot springs in Kiri because the springs were co-ed.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he said into the ceiling. In Konoha, Sasuke sneezed. His fan club locked in on his location and he ran for his dear life. 'I'm going to kill whoever made me sneeze just now.' The emo, I mean stoic, Uchiha ran from the mob of fan girls as a chibi Sasuke cried anime style tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto had returned to Konoha with the treaty Mei had given him, unaware of the stipulations. Naruto had locked himself inside his estate, bent on cracking the seal that imprisoned the one girl that had loved through all the pain he had gone through. Apparently, the Kyuubi was a girl because her first two containers were women. She had cried when she saw the pain Naruto had gone through. Naruto and she had gotten close when she had helped him master his affinities but the Hokage didn't need to know that. Regardless of the fact Sarutobi Hiruzen had given him his inheritance; he had hid the information from Naruto.

As such, Naruto decided that he could have secrets as well. He had trouble mastering the scrolls his parents left him. His mother had left him several Suiton jutsu that had originated from Uzu. He had mastered one and made a Fuuton variant but two remained. His father had left him the Rasengan and the Flying Thunder God jutsu and he had only finished the Rasengan. He was still experimenting with inserting elemental chakra into the sphere. His army of clones worked on the five elements in the training grounds on his estate, at safe distance as to not destroy his home. The Flying Thunder God jutsu was impossible to start practicing until he had several of the kunai his father used. He was left only two, not sufficient enough for him to use shadow clones to master said technique.

Meanwhile, Anko had rung his doorbell, hoping to reach him. Naruto heard the chime and went into the foyer to open the door. "Ah, Anko-chan what can I do for you today?" Naruto inquired. Anko grabbed the clueless jounin by the collar and kissed him on the lips, slipping him some tongue. "I want a date today. Pick me up at five pm sharp at my place. I pick the place," said Anko kissing him once more for good measure. Naruto could only nod as he watched Anko leave his estate, her hips swaying a bit more than usual.

'A date… A DATE?! I need to get some fancy clothes or at least something presentable to wear.' Naruto scrambled to get to the mall as the clock read two thirty pm. He ran into Ino who he asked for some advice and told her of his date at five. In the one hour, Ino had got him several outfits, casual and formal, that would make him look nice. Thanking Ino, he shunshin to his home where he put on one of the many formal outfit he bought with Ino's help. Checking the clock, which read four forty-five pm, Naruto raced to Anko's place and as the clock struck five, he had arrived and rung her doorbell.

"My, my. You're looking good Naruto," said Anko. Naruto looked at his date in awe. Anko had cleaned up nicely. Gone were the trench coat, fishnets, and lack of clothing. Anko wore a sensual red and black dress that had a slit up one leg, giving anyone a good look at her legs but left the rest to imagination. Her dress was not too low-cut but Naruto was sure Anko would give him a few good views of her cleavage.

The pair headed to the Platinum Dragon, a high end restaurant that was so good, seats had to be reserved a month or two ahead of schedule. Anko missed the hidden grin on Naruto's face as she walked with him to the restaurant. While they stood in line, the people around them quietly commented on the couple.

"Namikaze-sama is with the Snake Bitch of all girls?" whispered a girl.

"I'm not surprised; the demon would choose to stay with its kind." The man, oblivious to Naruto looming over him, did not notice Naruto until too late.

"The Sandaime's law is still valid but I don't want to ruin Anko's date," he said as the man sweated profusely. Naruto grabbed him by the collar and tossed him into a dumpster. "You should stay with your kind. You mouth stinks like your discrimination. You'll get together well with the dumpster because both of you could use a bath." Anko kissed Naruto on the cheek as he returned to his spot in line next to her.

"You could have let my snakes eat him, Naruto-kun," she said. "He's not worthy of your snakes though Anko-chan. He probably tastes like shit, just like his opinions." Anko giggled at Naruto's joke as they made it to the front of the line.

"One table under Uzumaki-Namikaze," said Naruto. The person behind the desk nodded as he called for someone to seat them.

"Ah, Naruto how are you? Oh I see you're on a date with a pretty one tonight. Follow me please," said an ageing waiter. They were seated in a private booth and handed two menus. Anko looked at Naruto inquisitively as Naruto perused the menu.

"How does that waiter know you?" asked Anko.

"My parents dined here when the place was just a small restaurant. When they heard of me, they welcomed me in with open arms. The owner was friends with my mother but since she has a hard time getting out due to her back, she was kept in the dark by employees that hated me. When she found out, she nearly skinned one of them with a butcher knife." Anko laughed until her sides ached. She tried to imagine an old woman running around with a butcher knife threatening one of her employees. She wiped her eyes and opened the menu just as the waiter came back in.

"So what will you and the miss have tonight?" Naruto looked up from the menu.

"I'll have the sirloin steak with oyster sauce. Also bring us the best bottle of saké you have in stock," said Naruto.

"I'll have a bowl of sweet bean soup and side of dango," said Anko. When the waiter left with the menus and their order, Anko turned to Naruto. "Why their best bottle of saké? Any bottle would do." Naruto smirked and leaned in close as if he were about to kiss her but stopped mere inches from her lips.

"That's a surprise," he said laughing as Anko pouted. The waiter brought the bottle of saké with two cups. Anko gasped at the brand of saké. Naruto bought one of the most famous brands in Konoha. The Golden Asp sake company was famous for their high quality sake. A single bottle was around a thousand ryo. Naruto uncorked the bottle and poured Anko a full cup before filling his. "Kampai." The couple downed their cups and savored the sweet, slightly bitter taste.

Anko listened to Naruto tell her about some of his travels in Kiri. "Some jounin told me I wasn't capable of being a jounin. After he realized that his underestimation could have cost him the organ that designates that he was a male, he shut up." Anko burst out laughing as she banged her hand on the table in amusement. "I'm -giggle- sure he cherished his manhood from that day on -haha." Naruto called for the bill, seeing that Anko was finished. The waiter handed Naruto the bill and he gave the waiter the exact amount before they got up and left.

'Holy shit, that meal was two hundred and fifty thousand ryo? Well, I guess it is technically a high end restaurant,' thought Anko. Naruto and Anko went for a walk through the park and he took her to the top of the Hokage Monument where they watched the sun set.

"Anko, I want you to know I really enjoyed this date and I hope we can go on another," said Naruto as they walked to her apartment she shared with a friend. Naruto gave her hug and turned to leave when Anko spun him around and smashed her lips to his before going into her apartment. Naruto stood there stunned before his mind rebooted and he headed home. Inside, Anko looked out of the window as she smiled at no one in particular. "I hope so too," she said to no one in particular.

Naruto mind was spinning as he made his way home. 'So, what was that kiss about?' thought Naruto. As he reached the gates of his estate, an ANBU appeared next to him via shunshin. "The Hokage asks for your presence." Naruto nodded and sighed as he walked toward the Hokage tower. The Sandaime was frantically going through pile after pile of work, hoping it would end soon. Naruto stepped into his office and closed the door as Sarutobi looked up from the paper he had in his hands. "Naruto, I went through the treaty and I want to make you aware of a stipulation that is required for the treaty to go through." Sarutobi handed him the scroll and pointed at one of the conditions.

_Provision number five: there must be a political marriage between Mei Terumi, the Godaime Mizukage, and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, jounin of Konoha. No one else will be acceptable._

Naruto's eyes widened as he finished reading the scroll. He slumped into his chair and mumbled something incoherent. "I told her that I always get the last laugh and she proves me wrong," he said grumbling. 'And the worst part is she made sure I had to agree.' "Tell her I agree. We'll do better with Kiri as our ally than as our enemy." Sarutobi nodded in understanding.

"Naruto, I have an A-rank mission for you. I want you to enter the academy, assume an alternate identity and attend the ninja academy for the next four years. The civilian council has lowered the quality of our ninja and I want you to attend to find the kinks in the shinobi program. Itachi Uchiha has also alerted me to the Uchiha clan's sudden secretiveness. I want you to also keep a close eye on the Uchiha patriarch since the heir to the Uchiha clan is his younger son, who is currently attending the academy. Any changes in the patriarch are to be reported to me. I have given you and Itachi the authority to kill him if he should continue down the path I think he is going down." Naruto nodded as he bowed to Sarutobi before leaving the office.

Iruka glanced over the note once more before turning to speak to the class. "Class, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself to the class," he said. Naruto wrote his name on the board and turned to face the class.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am the same age as most of you. I hope to get along with all of you." Naruto took a seat next to Hinata and smiled in her direction. The poor girl's face turned a bright red and she passed out. Iruka sighed as he pulled out a small bottle of smelling salts and woke the girl. "Now class, where were we?" asked Iruka.

"You were talking about the Nidaime Hokage and his ability to pull water from the air for his Suiton jutsu," said a pink haired girl.

"Thank you Sakura. The Nidaime Hokage…" Naruto nodded off and fell asleep on his desk as Iruka droned on. Iruka turned to face the class after writing down some information on the board to find Naruto asleep, his head resting on the desk. A vein appeared in his forehead as he threw an eraser at Naruto. Naruto caught the eraser in his hand as he continued to sleep. "Naruto, I expect you to pay attention!" shouted Iruka.

"You said the Nidaime was the younger brother of the Shodaime and that he was famous for his Suiton jutsu. You started to talk about the Sandaime and how he is called "The Professor" due to his extensive knowledge of jutsu," stated Naruto without lifting his head. Iruka looked at the new student in surprise. He looked like he was sleeping but in reality, he had heard every word. "Okay, then. Moving on; the Yondaime was famous for his Flying Thunder God jutsu. He is also the only person to date in the bingo book to ever been given the SS-rank and a 'flee on sight' order."

The bell rang and Naruto dragged himself from his desk to his home where he threw himself into his Fuiunjutsu projects. Under the name Toruna Muzukai, he patented several seals. He had stumbled into the Higatashi's shinobi store by serendipity and was he glad he did. Not only did they jump on the offer (Naruto and Tenchi, the owner of the store, had decided to split the profits 75-25), they had been given the first batch as a present to celebrate their partnership. Tenchi's mouth dropped when Naruto presented him with several variants of the sealing scroll, exploding tag, and restraint seal.

This included Naruto's distinctive seals he created, in addition to the jutsu seal and weapon seal he made in Kiri. The more prominent seals he crafted were the restraint breaking seal that allowed a captured shinobi or kunoichi to free themselves, a sexual assault seal that protected both genders from being sexually abused whether they were incapacitated or restrained, and the chakra pool seal which collected excess chakra from its user and allowed them to tap the pool of chakra when their primary source was depleted. Many of the seals were a godsend for both shinobi and kunoichi alike. He began to work on the dead demon seal, hoping to find a way to crack the seal to release his tenant from the seal without killing both of them in the process.

Naruto worked on decrypting the seal and going to the academy posing as a student as well as visiting Mei in Kiri during his breaks. The Hokage had given him Sannin travelling rights, stating that his life needed a female's touch. He had informed Mei of his clan status and the CRA that the council put on him. She had told him that as long as he loved her and all of his wives equally, she wouldn't have a problem with it. Mei and Naruto went on a date in Kiri and spent quality time together before he had to return to Konoha. While he was there, she introduced him to the surviving members of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri, who had returned after Mei pardoned them and had the hunter ninja looking for them escort any members back to Kiri after giving them a scroll signed by her, pardoning them. So far only one of the seven swordsmen had returned while another member had remained loyal to Mei.

Chōjūrō had sided with Mei in the bloodline wars, while Raiga returned with some persuasion. The other positions were filled with newer shinobi, wielding unique weapons that differed from their original counterparts. Naruto sparred with the seven swordsmen, picking up various tips on how to improve his kenjutsu style. Most of the swordsmen were astonished upon seeing Naruto's weapon of choice. It was a deadly choice; its durability, ability to become two smaller weapons or one big weapon, and unique shape made it hard to combat in battle. Its scythe blades could carve out chunks of flesh while its spear points made it more difficult for close combat kenjutsu masters to combat. He had to eventually say his goodbyes but he promised to visit again. He left for Konoha unaware that he had emotionally wounded one woman in Konoha unintentionally.

Anko sat depressed in her room as Kurenai tried to console her. Naruto had gotten engaged in a political marriage with the Mizukage to finalize the alliance between Konoha and Kiri. She, however, was not informed of the CRA part. As she sat on her bed crying as she was being consoled by her roommate and friend, Kurenai made a mental note to create the worst possible genjutsu for Naruto but then realized that she was out of his league. She decided to do it the old fashioned way. When Naruto was walking past her and Anko's shared apartment, she followed him to his home before announcing her presence.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, you bastard! How could you break Anko's heart like that? Leading her on and dashing her hopes as you promise yourself to another woman," shouted Kurenai. Naruto looked at her and cocked his head.

"I thought you knew about CRA that the council put on me. Never you mind; I have to marry a minimum of seven girls before I become twenty-one or they pick the women I marry. I thought I made it clear I wanted another date from Anko…" said Naruto as Kurenai's cheeks turned blood-red.

"Well you go tell her that because she's crying her eyes out," said Kurenai. Naruto's eyes expanded as he rushed to Anko's apartment and knocked. Anko opened the door and almost slammed the door on Naruto's face.

"Anko-chan please calm down. I'm under CRA! I thought I had made it clear that I would like another date with you because I want to get to know you better," said Naruto pleading. Anko wiped her eyes as relief replaced her despair.

"Naruto, you could have told me," she said softly. "Anko, I wasn't sure how I felt about you then but now I know I need you in my life," said Naruto. He kissed her on the lips and pulled her into a hug. "Anko Mitarashi, will you become my first wife? I know that I am engaged to marry another woman but…" Anko's lips silenced him as he soon melted into the kiss.

"Yes, Naruto-kun," said Anko. Naruto left her apartment with the biggest smile on his face that continued to appear when he spaced out, freaking out his classmates.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I apologize for not uploading in a while. School work has gotten to me. Enjoy this extra long chapter!

Naruto was smiling again as he put on his clothes and headed to the academy. Anko and he were keeping their relationship secret due to his assignment. He whistled a cheery tune as he walked to the academy and sat in his seat. Today, something worth to a shinobi or kunoichi under his or her belt was happening today. Class spars were happening. Naruto wondered who he be put up against. Some teacher's aide named Mizuki Bakamono assigned to help Iruka teach showed up.

Iruka lectured about some forsaken topic for an hour or so before he motioned for the class to follow him outside to the sparring grounds. Naruto's eyes narrowed upon seeing the Uchiha clan present. Something big was going on and he just knew it. The Uchiha patriarch and his wife, Mikoto, were there along with some old men. Naruto presumed that they were the Uchiha clan elders. Pairs were slowly called up to fight each other. Shikamaru and Choji refused to fight each other and were assigned other partners. Naruto watched in utter disgust as some of Sasuke's fan girls fought each other. It involved more of face scratching that fighting with a taijutsu. Besides, the academy taijutsu was pretty useless. His suspicion was confirmed when he was called up to fight Sasuke. The arrogant black haired boy was pampered by both his clan and the village. Naruto had seen his skills before and wasn't impressed. The boy may have trained hard but he wasn't training to get better.

Iruka stood to the side of the platform and recited the rules again before signaling them to get ready. "No killing. The first one to fall is the loser. Fight!" Naruto had added a variety of seals on weights he had bought at the Higatashi's store. Naruto had bought them before he enrolled into the academy and spent a month engraving seals into the weights to help hide his strength level. The current weight of the seals he wore on his limbs and torso all came out around 500 pounds.

He also turned up his resistance seals to build up his strength and make sure he did not accidentally harm any of his classmates seriously in a spar. He inwardly growled; he was sure that the Uchiha clan was pushing their son to defeat him soundly in this spar. He would fight fairly though; if they tried anything, he would pulverize them. Sasuke flew towards him, his fist cocked back to throw a punch at Naruto's stomach. Naruto side-stepped the charge and swept his opponent's leg from under him, causing Sasuke to lose balance and collapse face first into the platform. Sasuke stood up quickly, his face contorted in rage and embarrassment. Yelling, he dashed toward Naruto ready to bash his skull in. Once again, Naruto had not even tried to retaliate. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's over-extended fist and stepped behind him, throwing Sasuke face first. Naruto placed a knee on the Uchiha's spine and twisted his hand to prevent him from getting up.

"Forfeit," said Naruto. Sasuke gritted his teeth and struggled but found he was trapped.

"I forfeit." The Uchiha clan head and the elders left immediately after Sasuke gave up.

Seeing that his father had left in disgust, he tried to redeem himself by using a katon jutsu on Naruto.

"Katon: Phoenix Fireball!" shouted Sasuke. He watched with a smug smile while Iruka and Naruto's friends stood there helpless.

"Teme, you should never underestimate your opponents. It could kill you," said a voice inside the fireball. The fireball suddenly dissipated, revealing an unscathed Naruto. He grabbed the trembling Uchiha by the collar and pulled him to eye level. Attacking a loyal Konoha shinobi is treason and you could be executed on the spot. It would do you good to remember that."

Naruto dropped Sasuke and walked back into the school as Iruka waved everyone else back in while Mikoto nursed Sasuke. She looked in the direction Naruto had left in and silently asked Kami to forgive her arrogant son. She took Sasuke home and returned to find Naruto and apologize. She found him eating with the sons of the Cho-Shi-Ino trio (minus Ino), the son of the insect clan, and the heir of the Inuzuka clan.

"Naruto-san, I would like to apologize for my son. What he did was uncalled for," she said bowing to Naruto.

"Uchiha-san, you do not have to apologize. Your son just needs to learn he will not always win in a battle," said Naruto. He turned away from the Sasuke's mother as he finished his lunch. Mikoto smiled at the boy. He was severely misunderstood but his was kind and gentle hearted.

Itachi stood before the Sandaime and gave his report.

"My father has become more unstable. I fear that he might try something soon, Hokage-sama," said Itachi. Sarutobi stroked his chin in thought.

"Itachi, I would like you to talk to Naruto. I have asked him to watch your brother. He told me that your parents, along with the elders, were there today watching the spar." Itachi's face became serious.

"I do not know what he is thinking. I await any orders from you." Itachi disappeared in a shunshin, leaving the Sandaime to sit in his chair, lost in thought. Itachi went home and was pulled aside by his mother.

"Itachi-kun, your father wants to overthrow the Hokage and take over tonight," whispered Mikoto frantically. His mother had helped secretly observe his father. "Mother, I have a plan to stop the coup. I need you to follow my instructions…" The Uchiha patriarch, the elders, and a good part of the Uchiha clan wanted to have the village under their thumbs. However, a small minority opposed the idea, believing that they should remain faithful to the village. Itachi and this small bunch launched their plan an hour before the clan planned to start their coup. The Uchiha elders and Itachi's father were silently killed as well as those who supported the coup.

Those who survived were killed on the spot. As the coup was quelled, Mikoto and Sasuke were talking a walk in the park as part of Itachi's plan. Mikoto would cover for her elder son while he wiped out the usurpers and cleaned up the mess. Dawn broke as Mikoto carried her sleeping son home and headed to sleep herself. Itachi informed the Sandaime of his actions and was reassured his decisiveness saved Konoha.

Mikoto came upon a strange scene once she put her younger son to bed. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was chatting in the living room with Itachi.

"Thank you for your help, Naruto-kun."

"It was nothing worth mentioning. You are a fellow Konoha ninja and it's only right for me to help you. Besides, the Hokage asked me to do it as a favor to him." "What do you mean?"

"The Hokage has known about Fugaku's plans to overthrow the Hokage in a quest for power. He just did not know when it would happen and asked me to watch his movements."

"I see. The means that led to this outcome do not matter now. It is done."

"I agree. I hope I will get along with you and the rest of the Uchiha clan."

"We are in your debt. You only have to ask and we shall do it if it is in our power to." Naruto nodded and shook Itachi's hand before he left the Uchiha compound.

"Mother, you can come out now," said Itachi. Mikoto stepped out from behind the wall she was pressed against. "You sensed me?" she asked sheepishly. "It matters not. I am sure you want some answers, Kaa-chan." "If possible, please tell me from the beginning and leave out no details."

Flashback:

Two hours before the massacre began:

Itachi had gathered those who opposed the coup and told him of his plan to purge the clan. The group was grim but agreed. Their fellow clan members had gone beyond the point of return. Suddenly Naruto turned up with his mechanical beasts following him.

"The Hokage told me of the plot. I came to offer my help to opposing Fugaku-san." The other members as well as Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You sure you want to dirty your hands with blood of my clan?" asked Itachi.

"I have the blood of hundreds of Kiri loyalists on my hands. More blood will not make them any dirtier, Itachi-san. You are one of the Uchiha clan I respect. I do not want you to do something reckless without me," said a grinning Naruto.

Itachi smiled and patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Alright Naruto-kun, I'll be counting on you to watch my back." The mechanical crab foamed at the mouth before it clicked its pincers together. The dragon and scorpion swung their tails lazily as Naruto patted Itachi's arm. "Get on." Naruto leapt on the dragon and Itachi followed suit. The other members climbed aboard other creations as they sped toward the Uchiha training ground where the traitorous Uchiha were gathered. The dragon roared before a stream of fire blasted the nearest traitors.

Naruto unsealed his unique weapon and began to cut down the rebellious Uchiha lead by Fugaku. Itachi leapt from the head of the dragon and landed near Fugaku.

"Father, you have crossed the line. I will protect the Uchiha name from being tainted by your greed," said Itachi as he engaged in a jutsu battle with his father. The crab and scorpion creatures sliced, cut and crushed their enemies as they kept the riders on their backs safe. An Uchiha blasted Naruto's dragon with a fire jutsu, thinking Naruto had been burnt to a crisp. To his displeasure, Naruto and his creation came from the blaze unharmed.

"You are a fool. My beasts are covered with chakra stealing seals. Die!" said Naruto. The dragon's wings flapped and created a wind that fueled the stream of flame that erupted from its jaws. The offender and everyone within ten feet of blast was wiped from the earth's surface. The crab and scorpion stood idle keeping the turncoat Uchiha from aiding the clan elders who were embroiled in a battle with Naruto. The dragon blasted away any conspirators left from its first rounds.

"Boy, you would have joined us. Your skills would have been helpful," said the elders.

Naruto said nothing in response. Instead he maneuvered his way around one of the elder's guards and cleaved his body in half. The remaining three elders redoubled their strength. Naruto smirked with they tried to activate their Sharigan to predict his movements. "

Tsk, Tsk it's not that easy to foresee my movements," said Naruto as he continued to run the elders into the ground. They surrounded him in trying to attack from all sides.

"The Sharigan cannot foretell movements that it has never seen before," said Naruto grinning as the elders swore. Itachi had told him that Sharigan was not invincible and could not predict the movements of an enemy it had never studied before. Naruto blasted one of the elders away with a wind jutsu while encasing the other two in an earth jutsu. Naruto took off toward the elder he had blasted away earlier. The elder slowly got off the ground in time to block Naruto's thrust but was caught off guard when Naruto ducked under his strikes. Naruto had ducked under the man's fists and sliced the man's legs from his body. He leapt away, leaving the elder to die from blood loss and shock. The other two elders struggled in their bonds but when Naruto arrived, had broken from their restraints.

"You have angered the Uchiha clan elders. Prepare to die." Suddenly a giant shadow loomed over both.

"You have awoken a sleeping dragon." Naruto's mechanical dragon was resting nearby and had come to eliminate the enemy. "Prepare to die." The dragon crushed an elder under one of its metal clawed legs before seizing the other with it serrated jaws. The elder's screams were heard of the battlefield. The smoking bits of the last elder were expelled from the dragon's mouth as it lowered its head to Naruto's level. Naruto laughed quietly before he patted the dragon's head. "Good job."

A grunt from the direction of Itachi and Fugaku caught Naruto's attention. Itachi had impaled his father on the katana he had received as an ANBU. Naruto sealed up his beasts before making his way to Itachi's position. Itachi wiped his blade clean on a scrap of cloth he tore from a corpse. "I'm sorry for your loss Itachi but this was the right thing to do." Itachi nodded as he sheathed his sword. "Naruto-kun, do you want to have some tea with me?

End Flashback

Mikoto had sat quietly through the tale, not once did she cry for the man who she had once called her husband. "Their souls are at rest now. Hopefully, they will find redemption in the next life," she said. She turned to face Itachi once more. "You said Naruto showed up to help you. So the Sandaime sent him to monitor Fugaku?"

"Yes." "What level would you place him at, Tachi-kun?" Itachi's face shadowed over as his eyes looked at something distant.

"Kaa-san, the day when Naruto snaps over the edge, whoever threatens his precious people will be wiped from the earth along with their conspirators. His Fuiunjutsu makes him irreplaceable. He fought the clan elders and slaughtered them. All the traitors that approached him with blades drawn were reduced to dust by his mechanical beasts. The Sandaime and Jiraiya still don't know how they work," said Itachi.

Mikoto's eyes widened as she thought of Naruto. As a child, he must have experienced traumatic events in his life. Naruto was a mysterious child; he had appeared several months ago from thin air. His abilities were too advanced for a student at the academy. Mikoto shook thoughts of Naruto out of her mind as she went to bed.

The next morning at the academy, Sasuke came in a little more sullen than usual. The news of the clan slaughter spread like wild fire. The Hokage released the news, stating a group of assassin targeted the Uchiha and wiped out most of them before Itachi and the survivors pushed them back. Sasuke's fan club surrounded him, trying to cheer him up. Surprisingly, to many of the students, Naruto went up to him and talked with him. By the end of the day, Sasuke was smiling.

Sasuke remembered the words Naruto said to him as he walked home. 'Don't dwell in the past. Move forward and forge a new future for you and your clan. Don't stew in vengeance and death. Look forward and conquer your darkness and strive for life and kindness. Naruto smiled to himself; 'One Uchiha saved is better than none at all.'

Mikoto tailed Naruto as he left the academy, bent on finding who he really was. Naruto felt a foreign chakra signature behind him and walked around the village to throw off his stalker. He went into an old apartment complex and went into a random room before using the shunshin to get to his compound. Mikoto lost him and thought he had henged himself into something in the apartment complex.

She searched high and low realizing she had been tricked. Naruto sighed in relief as he entered his home and quickly made his way inside. He was now more cautious in leaving, checking his surroundings for people who might follow him. He had developed a teleportation seal in response to his stalker. He had gotten Anko's permission and put it in her apartment. Anko was thrilled because now she and her fiancé could spend more time together without being so cautious.

"Naruto-kun," said Anko was he materialized from the seal. She pulled him into a tight hug as he hugged her back. The past few months had been crazy; the mission, the Uchiha coup he helped put down, research to free his third fiancé from his seal. He had forgotten Anko during the crazy months. He and Anko cuddled in her apartment while she listened to his stories about the academy. Anko laughed as he talked about the fan girls that crowded Sasuke and screamed his praise on top of their lungs.

"Don't you have a fan girl too? That girl Hinata has been seen following you around. Naruto's head dropped as he suppressed a shiver. The girl was nice but she was pretty creepy also.

"Don't remind me," he said. "Don't worry; I'll protect you from your fan club," said Anko pressing his face to his chest. Naruto's hair stood up on end.

"I have a fan club?" Anko giggled.

"You do. Ever since you patented those anti-rape seals, the kunoichi population has put your alter ego, Toruna Muzukai, has been hailed as a hero. And I kind of let it slip I was seeing their hero…" Naruto paled as he visualized himself running from a crowd of smitten kunoichi screaming his name. Anko watched Naruto overanalyze the situation. She laughed as his face contorted into horror. "Relax, Naruto-kun, they don't know who you really are though."

Naruto put on a mock hurt face as he pretended to cry.

"You are so mean, Anko-chan. I won't tell you about a book I writing and you'll just have to wait." Anko perked up when he mentioned the word book. "Come on Naruto-kun. I am sorry. Please tell me about it," begged Anko. Jiraiya had given Naruto a copy of his newest Icha-Icha novel when he was in town. Naruto opened the book and handed it back, claiming he could write better. Jiraiya had challenged him to write a novel better than his. If he could not, he would proclaim in public that Jiraiya was the holiest of holy people for writing his smut. Naruto agreed and had been working on the book. His relationship with Anko had given him inspiration for the novel.

Anko proof read his chapters and gave him advice. Anko's mouth watered as Naruto smiled in defeat and handed her the newest chapter. The jest of the story was based around a young man with horrendous scars that drove away maidens upon gazing upon him. Despite his unrequited love for a beautiful maiden from a rich family who was hounded by various suitors, he continued to protect her from harm. He killed all those who tried to harm the girl, despite the girl's rejection of his love.

Anko cried as she read the new chapter. The young man had remained loyal to the maiden despite her coldness. She had sent her guards to beat him up for her pleasure and he stood still as the guards beat him to near death and spat on him. She continued to ignore the man until he saved her from an assassin who had been hired by a rival family to kill her to gain her riches. Anko grinned as she gave Naruto her opinion and watched him jot down her words as he put away the manuscript. He kissed he goodbye as he went home via the seal.

Four years later:

Naruto woke up as his alarm rang and grumbled as he silenced it. He put on his clothes, ate a small breakfast, and then headed to take gennin exam. Sasuke smirked at him as he walked through the door. The two had become good friends and rivals.

"Hey dobe, you escaped from your fan club already?" he joked. Naruto grinned back.

"At least they don't know who I am. Your fan club follows you everywhere." Naruto smirked inwardly as he prepared to scare his friend.

"Oh, I think that's them running down the hall now." Sasuke paled as he made a beeline for the bathroom. Naruto sighed; his own fan club had been created upon the introduction of his book to Konoha bookstores.

Jiraiya cried waterfall tears when Naruto's books outsold his first three volumes of smut. He reluctantly handed over the 20,000 ryo he bet Naruto. Jiraiya had said that he had to publish under his own name. Soon every kunoichi in Konoha had created a Naruto fan club that hounded him when he was in the streets.

He took to using a henge to disguise himself as a girl to avoid them. He had been teased by Anko who had been given the first copy by Naruto as a present. She had sic the kunoichi on his position once for fun. Naruto shivered as his classmates looked at him weird. Sasuke had returned from the bathroom and sat next to Naruto. Naruto cleared his mind as Iruka passed out the written exam after explaining the rules. Naruto quickly finished the test and put his head down, waiting for everyone else to finish.

Naruto woke up when Iruka yelled for everyone to go to the training grounds. Iruka explained that the accuracy part was made up of throwing shuriken and kunai. When Sasuke was called up, his fan girls screamed his praise. Smirking at his friend/rival and threw the kunai and shuriken hitting dead center, scoring a perfect ten out of ten on both.

Naruto yawned as he stepped up. He tossed shuriken and kunai so they hit vital parts on the dummy. In a real battle, those wounds were fatal. Iruka was impressed and gave him a perfect score and some bonus points.

"Show off," said Sasuke rolling his eyes. The class was lead back into the building. They stopped in the gymnasium to do the practical test. The class was told to graduate they must perform a kamiwari, a henge, and the Bunshin jutsu. Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji all passed and were handed their hitae-ate. Sasuke of course passed with flying colors. Naruto, grinning, decided to be mischievous during the henge and henged into a beautiful nude woman with smoke around her woman parts. Iruka, Mizuki, and a few students were blown back by massive nosebleeds. Iruka quickly recovered and screamed at Naruto for using a stupid henge

. Naruto grinned as several clones appeared around him. Sasuke had created seven but Naruto had trumped him creating hundreds, filling the room to its capacity. The clones waved and made various faces. Sakura, one of Sasuke's fan girls poked a clone.

"It is solid," said Sakura as Iruka's mouth dropped open along with his assistant.

'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is a kinjutsu. He must have ridiculous amounts of chakra to produce that many. Iruka held out a hitae-ate but Naruto pulled one from a seal in his belt. No one saw that but Naruto put a finger up to his mouth, silencing Iruka. Iruka snapped from his daze and finished testing everyone and congratulated those who passed.

"I will see you all back here next week on the same day," said Iruka. Everyone departed as Naruto remained behind. "I'm sure you would like some answers." Iruka nodded and Naruto shunshin the two of them to the Hokage tower.

The Sandaime was stamping some more papers when Iruka and Naruto stepped into his office.

"Ah, Naruto, you're here just in time." Sarutobi looked at Iruka who was just as confused as the Sandaime. "Naruto why is Iruka here?" "I pulled out my hitae-ate and he wanted some answers."

"I see. Iruka, please sit down and we will explain." The Sandaime told the chunnin teacher about Naruto's A-rank mission as an undercover student at the academy. "So he was there to evaluate the curriculum?" asked Iruka.

"Yes, I have let the civilian council gain too much power and they had tampered with the academy. I asked Naruto to pose as a student and send me weekly reports on his findings. As Naruto stated in his reports, the curriculum was geared toward trivial subjects instead of focusing on teaching the students basic ninja skills," said the Sandaime.

Iruka thought back to his history lectures and looked at Naruto before wincing. "It's not your fault Iruka. I will correct the discrepancy in the academy soon." Iruka nodded as another question came to mind. "If Naruto was undercover, what rank is he really?" asked Iruka eyeing the blonde.

"He is a jounin of course."

Iruka eyes bulged as he turned to look at Naruto. "Even Itachi was older than Naruto when he became a jounin."

"He was studying outside Konoha with my permission." Naruto beamed and turned to Iruka. "I'm not called Fuiunjutsu no Kami for nothing."

The Sandaime sighed as Iruka looked at him for confirmation.

"He is actually called that in Kiri. He went there on a classified mission." Iruka exited the room, mumbling something about blondes.

"So find any students you want?" asked Sarutobi. "Yeah, but I want to have an assistant." The Sandaime nodded. "I would like Anko Mitarashi," said Naruto. The Sandaime sighed. She and Naruto were in a relationship and Anko came in weekly to pester him about Naruto. "Alright, who do you want?"

"Sakura, Ino and Hinata are my choices. I want to break their bad habits and make them into good kunoichi." Sarutobi couldn't argue with Naruto on the bad habit part. "Alright, just don't break them."

Naruto thanked the Sandaime and left. Sarutobi went back to his paperwork, silently cursing it. Naruto poked his head back in. "Use shadow clones. They will get the work done quicker." Sarutobi sat there stunned as Naruto exited. He was The Professor and he could not come up with a solution. He made some shadow clones as he pulled out a familiar orange book. 'Damn you Jiraiya and your wonderful books.'

The next week, Naruto's classmates were wondering why he was absent. Iruka told them that he was with the Sandaime. "Alright…" Iruka read the teams off. 'Well, with Naruto gone, the teams are a bit uneven.' Team seven was Sasuke, Sai, and Tai. Team eight was Kiba, Shino and Haruka. Team ten was Shikamaru, Choji, and Ayami. The most surprising to anyone was team eleven which was Ino, Hinata, and Sakura. Ino and Sakura cried inwardly as they were not on their beloved Sasuke's team. Sasuke breathed a silence sigh of relief. Their sensei filed in to pick up them. Anko came through the window, a giant ball coming in after her. It unraveled into a banner which read:

_The Taken but still Sexy Anko Mitarashi_

Iruka slapped his forehead as he looked at Anko. "You couldn't use the door like a normal person?" he asked. "If I did I wouldn't be unique," she quipped back. She turned to face the class and looked for Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. "You three, come with me." Team eleven followed Anko out the door. Iruka silently prayed for their souls as a funeral bell rung off in his mind.

Anko lead her kunoichi group to training ground eleven where they all saw a familiar face.

"Naruto!" the girls shouted. Ino's eyes were caught on the jounin vest he wore. Hinata blushed as she looked at him. Sakura just simmered in silent anger. 'I got placed her instead of with Sasuke-kun?' she shouted angrily in her mind. "Naruto, why are you wearing a jounin vest?" asked Ino.

"I'm a jounin Ino. I was in the academy as a part of a classified mission for the Hokage." He thought back to his mission involving Mizuki right after he "graduated." The idiot tried to steal the forbidden scroll. Naruto and the Sandaime had laughed at him as he busted into the Hokage's office which was suspiciously empty. He had reached for the scroll, or what he thought was the scroll. Naruto turned the lights on and Mizuki was carted away by some ANBU as Naruto and the Sandaime laughed together. Naruto looked at his second fiancé, Anko. She had gotten to torture the poor sap. He turned back to his students and looked them over.

'Two fan girls and an unconfident girl. My work is cut out for me.' "Alright, let's introduce ourselves. I'll go first. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I like Anko-chan, ramen, dango, training, and spending time with Anko-chan. I dislike traitors, perverts, rapists, bigots, and people who can't let go of the past. My hobbies aren't important. My dream is to become the Hokage," he said. Anko beamed at her fiancé.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi. I like Naru-kun, dango, spending time with him, and working in IT with Ibiki. I dislike perverts, a certain traitorous snake, and not spending time with Naru-kun. My hobby is training in the Forest of Death. My dream is to… you don't need to know." Ino and her teammates sweat dropped. Anko pointed at Ino.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. I like Sasuke-kun and flowers. I dislike forehead over here. My hobby is floral arrangement. My dream is become a psychiatrist and lead my clan." Naruto looked at her again. 'Well, she wasn't as bad as I thought she was.'

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like Sasuke-kun. I dislike Ino-PIG! My hobbies (giggle). My dream… (giggle)" Anko and Naruto rolled their eyes. 'This girl is a hardcore fan girl. This will be good.'

"M-My n-name is H-Hinata H-Hyuuga. I-I like f-flowers and (looks at Naruto and blushes). I dislike perverts, bigots, and those who put down the weak. My hobbies include archery, practicing my clan techniques, and pressing flowers. My dream is to banish the caged bird seal from use and combine the branch house and main house under one roof." Anko looked at the girl and turned to Naruto who nodded. '

Anko's got this girl. She needs a major confidence boost. She mentioned archery as a hobby. We could use that to boost her accuracy in battle.' "Alright, tomorrow we meet here at 8 am. You will be given a survival test. It will decide if you are cut out to be ninja," said Naruto as he told his pupil to go home.

Anko and Naruto sat on stools at her favorite dango bar.

"Hinata needs a confidence boost. Ino just needs a push in the right direction. Sakura… she needs lots of work," said Naruto as he watched his fiancé down several sticks of dango.

"Don't worry, Naru-kun. I will break the fan girl tendencies," she said. Naruto waited until she had a piece of dango in her mouth and kissed. Their tongues swirled in each other's mouths. Naruto moved the piece of dango into his mouth and ended the kiss. Anko looked at him wide-eyed as he chewed it and stuck his tongue out at her.

"That's not fair Naru-kun," she pouted. "Any way, just don't break her. Sarutobi-Jiji told me not to break her. Her mother's one the civilian council and she is one screamer. She's like a harpy," said Naruto. Anko smirked and time her reply as Naruto was drinking his tea. "She's probably a screamer in bed too. Her husband undoubtedly wears earplugs to bed," she slyly. Naruto's eyes enlarged as he coughed on his tea. He hit his chest with his fist to clear his throat and glared at his future wife.

"That was payback, Naru-kun," she said. He sighed as he and Anko made their way to his compound. He had asked her to move in with him after the Mizuki mission. She had remodeled her room to her liking and filled it with her personal items Naruto helped to carry over. She had moved her belongings into the room but didn't sleep there. She had convinced Naruto to let her sleep in his bed with him. Naruto gave in after seeing Anko pout; he just couldn't say no to that face.

Naruto and Anko glared at the alarm clock that woke them. It read seven o'clock AM. Anko pouted, not wanting to let go of her cuddle buddy. Naruto whispered to her that if she got up, he would make her a nice breakfast the way she liked it. Anko quickly complied and a minute later was happily eating dango that Naruto made with a side of fruits and eggs. She sipped her tea contently; Naruto was perhaps the world's greatest cook. She had asked him once and he told her that he learned to cook while he lived alone in the estate so he wouldn't eat crappy food. Exactly at eight AM, she and Naruto arrived at the training ground where his team stood in wait.

"Okay team, you three must capture these three bells from Anko and I before the timer rings at noon. If you wish to succeed, you must come at us with the intent to kill. Begin!" Naruto tied two bells to his belt and threw the last one to his fiancé who secured it on the sash she wore. Their team's strategy was pitiful, especially because Sakura charged head on without a plan. Anko shook her head as Naruto dodged every attack with ease. Naruto sighed as he shunshin behind her and delivered a chop to her neck, rendering her unconscious. With that, Anko and he disappeared into the foliage of the area. Ino and Hinata came and grabbed their teammates limp form. They hid themselves and awoke Sakura from her slumber.

"Did I get the bells?" asked a newly awake Sakura. Ino and Hinata shot her a look that made her put her head down.

"I-Ino, I h-have an idea. T-The bells are p-part of a bigger s-scheme. I-If we work t-together w-we should be able to get them," said the pale eyed Hyuuga. Ino nodded and looked at Sakura for her answer. "Well, if I couldn't get it by myself, we will have a better chance together right?"

Anko and Naruto were in a tree kissing. Naruto had sent out a shadow clone to check on his students. He checked their surroundings often in search of a potential attack. Anko decided he was too tense and pulled him into a kiss. This is how their students found them. They gave their teachers a dead pan look as Anko broke the kiss and rubbed the back of her head. Their students attacked their teachers as a team, focusing on Naruto who had two of the bells. Naruto had dodged all of Sakura's attacks but had not expected Hinata to appear behind him. She pressed a palm to his back as Ino pointed a blade to his neck. Hinata removed the bells and handed them to her teammates as the timer rang. They had not gotten the last bell. Anko's face lit up with a mischievous look.

"Since you did not get all the bells, you technically fail but since the test was not focused on the bells you all pass," said Anko grinning at Naruto and her confused students.

"What Anko-chan was trying to say was that you passed by working together. As a team, you are your teammates' lifeline. You protect them and they protect you. There has never been just a one man team ever before. That's why teamwork is important." Anko took over from that point.

"While Naruto is glad you all understand the meaning of teamwork, skills are necessary too. Sakura, while your chakra control is good, you lack skills to use it efficiently. Your taijutsu is pitiful as well as other aspects of your fighting. Ino, you lack power. You lack ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu other than your family's techniques. Hinata, while you are a good leader, you lack confidence and a variety in attacks. Over the next month, you three will be trained into the ground daily. Do you understand?" said Anko.

The girls nodded as Naruto shooed them off. "You have to be that harsh?"

"It's for their good." "Alright then, Anko-chan. When are you going to teach them about chakra control exercises? I want to be able to train them in basic kenjutsu."

"That's fine. Hopefully, they will be awake when they get to you."

"Just don't break them. The pink haired girl's mother is a civilian council woman. Imagine Sakura's screech tenfold."

Anko's face went white as a sheet and she nodded. 'This team needs a good training routine. Oh boy…'


	6. Chapter 6

AN: To all you Haku and Kurenai lovers, this is the chapter you have been waiting for. I have another poll on my profile about Tsunade being part of the harem or not. Let me know what you want by filling it out. Now on with the story!

Team eleven met at their training ground at eight. Anko was there with a large amount of kunai. Naruto had a giant scroll beside him but the kunai were more intimidating.

"What are the kunai for?" asked Sakura. Anko grinned as team eleven's gennin flinched.

"These kunai will help you gain faster reflexes. I suggest dodging now," said Anko.

She began throwing kunai at Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. The three girls dodged to the best of their ability. Anko's diabolical laughs could be heard from the Hokage tower, where Sarutobi sweat dropped.

"I feel sorry for Naruto's students."

An hour later, the three gennin lay on the ground with multiple shallow cuts and bruises.

"I hope you all are warmed up. Chakra control exercises come next!" said Anko in an amused tone.

The girls slowly got up as Naruto slapped a piece of paper on their shoulders. They sighed and stood up straighter as their wounds were healed and chakra pools refilled.

"That should make them ready for you, Anko-chan."

Anko kissed her fiancé and turned back to her charges.

"Naruto is going to demonstrate how to tree walk so pay attention. I'll explain as he does it," said Anko.

Naruto walked up the tree and back down as Anko explained how to channel chakra to their feet.

"Too little and you fall off. Too much will rocket you off. Oh did I mention you will be doing this until your reserves are almost empty?" said Anko.

Two hours later, Sakura and her teammates were on the ground panting for air.

"Well it looks like all of you have good control but your reserves are too small. Every day for two hours, all three of you will be doing this exercise until your reserves are large enough to perform several high rank jutsu. You will be training with Naruto-kun in half an hour so just rest for now," said Anko smiling.

She hopped into a tree and ate some dango she pulled from thin air. Naruto opened the scroll and released the contents.

"I want you all to try these weapons in your hands until you find one to your liking. When you do, you may keep it," said Naruto. Ino took a pair of butterfly swords. Sakura chose some gauntlets with studs on the knuckles. Hinata had chosen a strangely crafted Bo staff.

The three girls were worked into the ground, learning the skills they lacked. Ino learned how to properly use her butterfly swords and an arsenal of ninjutsu and genjutsu to compliment her family's jutsu.

Sakura was taught basic healing jutsu and a new taijutsu to work with her studded gloves.

Hinata learned how to properly use her Bo staff and Anko created a hybrid taijutsu with Hinata's current one to give Hinata's form more fluidity and grace. The three gennin learned kenjutsu from Naruto to use their new weapons more effectively.

Every day they met, Anko trained their chakra pools, stamina, and speed. Naruto then taught them kenjutsu katas for their weapons, proper stances, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and began to teach them about elemental affinities. It turned out that Ino was attuned to lightning, Sakura to earth, and Hinata to water. Naruto cleverly devised seals that put on their equipment to train their strength. He had his fiancé teach them the exercises for the affinities while he worked out a training regimen for each girl.

Every day at team practices, the girls were put through hellish training to learn how to become adept in the way of the kunoichi. Anko made them dodge, jump, duck, and deflect kunai and other assorted pointy ninja tools with a single kunai in hand. Naruto drilled them in katas for the weapons the girls chose. Ino was subjected to a duel with Naruto who wielded a metal pole. Naruto taught Ino to block, stab, chop and lock an opponent's weapon with her butterfly swords.

When Sakura chose a taijutsu to fit her studded gauntlets, Naruto mercilessly sparred with her, correcting her flaws as he pounded her into the ground. Hinata was first given forced to hit small targets accurately with her staff as she dodged a flurry of assorted throwing weapons. The girls collapsed into a heap as Anko looked at them, slightly surprised at their boldness.

During a training session when Anko sent her snakes after the girls, they suddenly decided to fight against the snakes. They fought bravely but after a mere five minutes were taken down and rendered unconscious. 'That took guts. I suppose training with me instills a bit of courage.' Naruto leapt into the clearing where Anko stood with the unconscious gennin.

"Anko-chan, I thought I asked you to keep them conscious not knock them out," said Naruto.

Anko rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment as Naruto slapped some paper seals on the girls' bodies and channeled chakra into them. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata awoke feeling fresh and full of energy.

"Glad you are up girls, now it's time for a lesson with me."

The girls paled as Naruto lead them to another clearing in the training ground. The girls turned white when they saw the equipment in the area. A large kunai throwing device was in one corner, a boulder surrounded by smaller rocks and stones sat in the middle. The most intimidating in the clearing as an obstacle course like looked like a sadistic way to kill someone slowly.

"Ino, you will be standing in front of this kunai thrower Anko-chan will operate. I want you to hold the lightning barrier jutsu I taught you as long as possible. Anko will also pelt you with kunai as the machine fires a constant stream of them so the shield must wrap around you. Sakura, you learned the doton control exercise from Anko-chan. You will use that exercise to break everything from the pebbles to the boulder in your area. Hinata, for your safety, I have replaced all lethal devices in the obstacle course with rubber batons. You will run this course and carefully navigate the obstacle course, cautiously avoiding any traps that make spring at the small touch of a string, platform, or trigger mechanism. I want you to forget about the gentle fist as you pass through this course. Focus on moving swiftly instead with the stiff movements of your family style." The girls nodded as they began their tasks. Naruto had taught the girls some elemental jutsu to match their affinities. Ino learned the lightning barrier, Sakura the mud wall, and Hinata the water bullet.

An hour later, Naruto came back to check on the clearing to see if the girls had progressed. The girls were on the ground, breathing hard. Naruto sweat dropped as he healed the girls again. 'This is going to take a while. The chunnin exams are coming in six months. I'm positive they will be ready then.' Meanwhile Kurenai and Anko were sitting at a booth in Anko's favorite dango bar.

Naruto had let their team go home early after training hard. Naruto went home to finish the reverse seal he had created to release Kyuubi from the seal. The Sandaime had been given a heads up from Naruto and after Naruto explained he loved her and that she didn't attack Konoha willingly, he relented. Naruto and Anko had kissed and Anko headed to the dango bar to chill while Naruto performed to unsealing rites. An hour later, Kyuubi lay in Naruto's arms as they slept peacefully.

He now had three beautiful women in his life but had no idea he was about to get a fourth. Anko was eating dango while comforting Kurenai who had broken up with Asuma after they had an argument about his smoking habits. Kurenai told him to quit or she would leave. He chose to continue smoking. Kurenai loved Asuma but his smoking made being around him so unbearable.

"I can't believe he chose his smokes," sobbed Kurenai as Anko hugged her friend. Kurenai had drunk several bottles of saké to drown her sorrow and was very drunk.

"Kurenai, I'm sure you will find the right guy soon. Forget the bastard. Come on let me take you home," said Anko pulling on of Kurenai's arms over her shoulders as she threw some ryo on the table to pay for their meal.

On the way to Kurenai's apartment Anko felt Kurenai slump onto her shoulder. Not wanting to let her wake up alone, Anko took her to the Namikaze compound. Naruto and Kyuubi had woken up and both raised an eyebrow as Anko half carried half dragged the black haired jounin upstairs to Anko's room. Anko mouthed to Naruto that she would explain later. After tucking her friend in, she went to see her lover. She kissed Kyuubi on the cheek before kissing Naruto on the lips.

"So this is Kyuubi. Naruto has told me so much about you," said Anko smiling at the red haired beauty.

Kyuubi had long red hair that reached the middle of her back. Blue slitted eyes smiled at Anko. A pair of red fox ears and a tail adorned her body. Her -ahm- assets were pronounced threatening to burst the kimono she wore. Kyuubi kissed Anko on the cheek in return and grinned. "I have heard and seen you through Naru-kun's eyes. It is a pleasure to meet you in person. Now to the question: who is the women you brought into the house and why?" asked Kyuubi.

Anko grinned and sat down next to Naruto who had his arms around both girls. "She is a friend of mine and the jounin sensei of team eight. She had a bad break up and she drank too much. I did not want her to wake up alone," said Anko sighing.

Naruto gave Anko's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You did the right thing Anko-hime," he said kissing her lips.

In private he called her hime and it made Anko feel so happy. Kyuubi nodded, seeing the logic in her fellow wife-to-be's actions. "It's late, I'll start dinner. When Kurenai wakes up, bring her down to eat with us," said Naruto moving into the kitchen. Kyuubi followed him to help him out. Anko went to the bathroom and grabbed a hangover pill and a glass of water from the kitchen and headed to where Kurenai slept.

Kurenai woke up, feeling better but her head was pounding. 'I must have drunk too much,' thought Kurenai in hindsight. Anko entered the room and handed her the pill and glass of water.

"Hey Kurenai-chan, the pill will stop the hangover," she said. Kurenai gulped the pill down and down the glass of water, her hangover immediately subsided. "Where am I?" she asked her friend.

"I didn't want you to wake up alone. You're in my bed in the Namikaze compound. Anko gave Kurenai a moment to process the information. Kurenai's eyes widened as she looked around the richly decorated room.

"Come on Kurenai, Naruto-kun asked if you want to eat dinner with us," said Anko dragging her red eyed friend to the dining room.

Naruto was setting the table as Kyuubi moved the food onto the table. He looked up and smiled as Kurenai entered with Anko. "Ah, Kurenai-san welcome to my humble home. Make yourself at home. Don't hesitate to ask for anything. A friend of Anko's is a friend of mine. Please sit anywhere you like," he said smiling at her.

Kurenai felt her cheeks heat up as Anko and Kyuubi got a glint in their eyes. Kurenai sat between Anko and Kyuubi. "Oh I forgot to introduce you to Kyu-hime. Kurenai this is Kyuubi. Kyu-hime this is Kurenai the jounin sensei of team eight."

Kurenai stiffened at the mention of Kyuubi. "Don't worry, Kurenai-san. She's harmless unless you hurt someone she cares about. The Sandaime already knows," said Anko. Kurenai calmed down a bit as she muttered Itadakimasu and dug into her plate. Kurenai's eyes widened as she began to eat with gusto.

"Who made this?" she asked. Kyuubi and Anko pointed to Naruto as Kurenai's mind went a mile a minute.

"You cooked this Naruto-kun? No offense but I thought you only ate ramen," she said slightly embarrassed. Anko inched closer to Kurenai until she was close to her ear.

"So it's Naruto-_kun _ now?" she asked teasing her friend. Naruto watched, amused by Kurenai now red cheeks.

"I meant Naruto-san…" she stuttered. "It's already Kurenai-san. I don't mind. I learned to cook so I wouldn't have to eat ramen all the time. I can't grow if I eat only ramen, can I now?" Kurenai nodded quickly to hide her red face. As the food disappeared, a second Naruto appeared from the kitchen and set down a large pie in the center of the table before dispelling.

"Naruto-kun's desserts are so good," said Anko, slightly drooling. Naruto cut everyone a generous piece and then served himself. Kurenai's mind started to shut down as she put a piece of the pie in her mouth. 'So good; I wish Asuma could cook like this and I didn't have to cook for us…' Kurenai slapped herself mentally as she pulled feelings for the man who sat across from her. 'He is gentle, a great cook, a gentlemen, and doesn't smoke, cares for his future wives, and put them first. What more could any women ask for?' Anko laughed internally as she watched her friend debate with herself. "You know Kurenai-chan, Naruto-kun is under CRA and he still needs a few more women," Anko said aloud.

Kurenai felt conflicted. She still was in a relationship and didn't use Naruto as a rebound boyfriend. Anko's offer was so enticing though. Naruto was everything she could want in a guy and plus he was popular among women in her age group. She felt awkward for crushing on Naruto but hell Anko was her age and Kyuubi was thousands of years old. She made her mind up and decided to give it a try.

"If Naruto-kun wants me as a wife, I have no objections," she said firmly. "Welcome to the family, Kurenai-chan," said Kyuubi kissing Kurenai on the cheek. "How about we go on a date tomorrow for lunch to celebrate Kurenai-chan's induction into the family?" suggested Naruto, getting three happy nods. "In the meantime, Kurenai-chan and I will go move her belongings into the compound." Anko and Kyuubi nodded happily as they went about cleaning up. Naruto held Kurenai's hand as they went to her apartment to move her stuff into her new home.

Kurenai unlocked her apartment door and Naruto created an army of clones to gather her belongings up. In five minutes, her apartment was bare and they exited and she handed in her apartment keys and cancelled her contract. They left her apartment and headed for Naruto's home. That evening Kurenai settled in and her fellow girls showed her around the compound. An hour, the girls were relaxing in the onsen that was in the back of the main house.

"This is so relaxing," said Kurenai as she soaked with Anko and Kyuubi. "Too bad Mei couldn't be here. She loves the onsen," said Anko smirking. "So who is Mei?" "She's the Mizukage and one of Naruto's fiancés." Kurenai's eyes widened. "He's going to be married to a kage?" "Yeah, I'm jealous that I could be Naruto's first wife to be." The girls stayed in a bit longer before exiting and going to the dinner room after toweling off and dressing. The girls had another delicious meal and went to bed. Kurenai went into her room but saw Anko and Kyuubi going into Naruto's room. "Why are you going into Naruto-kun's room?" she asked. "We sleep next to him. He doesn't mind," said Kyuubi winking. Kurenai blushed and pulled a Hinata poking her index fingers together.

"Will Naruto-kun mind if I slept in his room?" she asked in a small voice. The others dragged her into his room as Naruto exited the attached bathroom, shirtless. He rubbed his hair with a towel as he searched for a shirt. As he pulled a shirt on, he saw Kurenai staring at his abs. 'He is a god with those abs!' she thought drooling. Naruto pulled his shirt down and climbed into the bed. "Like what you saw?" he asked in a husky voice. Kurenai could only nod as he slid into the middle of the bed.

"Since you're the newest here, you get to sleep on his chest for tonight only. We switch nightly," said Anko seeing Kurenai nod vigorously. She had known that Naruto had an advanced henge that could turn him into a girl for real but didn't expect what she saw next. Naruto called out kai and her jaw dropped. Naruto was taller than all three of them, had a pair of blonde fox ears and nine fox tails. He looked older and had more muscle.

"This is his real form, Kurenai. He doesn't show it to just anyone," said Kyuubi as she and Anko latched onto Naruto's arms as Kurenai lay on his chest. A tail wrapped around the girls protectively. Kurenai petted his tail that had coiled around her as she slipped into a slumber.

The next morning they all awoke to find Naruto gone. Kurenai pouted as she smelled the pillow Naruto slept on. The girls got up to find Naruto was in the kitchen finishing up breakfast.

"Good morning, Anko-hime, Kyuubi-hime, Kurenai-hime. Breakfast is almost done," he said with a smile. Kurenai turned red at the hime suffix Naruto added to her name. The girls sat down in front of plate of eggs, ham, and a little something special that they all liked along with a glass of fresh orange juice. Anko happily ate her dango along with everything on the plate. Kyuubi sliced up her steak and put a bit over everything on her plate on the piece on her fork before eating it.

Kurenai ate her takowasa slowly savoring the flavor as she ate the other things on her plate well, sipping on her orange juice in between bits of different foods. The three girls freshened up as they headed in separate ways, Kyuubi staying home, holding down the fort so to speak. Kurenai kissed Naruto on the lips before headed to meet her team. Anko and Naruto jumped into action, ready to train their team to become the top kunoichi. Every day for a month, Naruto and Anko trained the girls strictly.

The trio of girls quickly progressed. Ino learned to hold her lightning shield up for five minutes and could extend it around allies. Ino had also learned to turn the shield into a wall of lightning turning her defense jutsu into an offense one.

Sakura had dropped her fan girl attitude and had shaped up well. Naruto had created her a seal that he put on her gauntlets so she could began to learn how to expel chakra out of her fists and feet to boost her strength.

Hinata changed the most. She had become more confident and had excelled in bojutsu, even incorporating into her taijutsu. Naruto had started teaching her his own taijutsu style and combined it with her original one, hoping Hinata could create her own style. "Good morning, Naruto-sensei, Anko-sensei!" the girls chorused happily as the couple appeared in a shunshin.

"Alright brats, today we are doing some sparring. You won't have to do any of my exercises," said Anko as the trio of gennin inwardly sighed in relief.

"All of you have to come at me with the intent to kill or you won't be able to touch me," said Naruto while Anko sat in a tree, spectating. The three gennin came at him in an organized fashion. Ino sought to immobilize him, Sakura to pound him into submission, and Hinata to slow his movements. Naruto grinned as he unsealed his scythes and connected them. He watched the girls take out their weapons as well. Naruto rushed toward them expertly blocking and counterattacking, but made sure that all of his attacks only cut them in non-vital areas. The girls attacked as a team interchanging who attacked or supported. Naruto shunshin from inside Ino's lightning prison and dodged Sakura's chakra enhanced fist, which ground a nearby stump into fine particles.

Hinata had gotten a hit on Naruto, paralyzing his right hand but a burst of chakra into a seal on his fingerless glove unsealed his tenketsu. The spar continued for a good two hours, after which the team's gennin collapsed in exhaustion as Naruto healed them. "Good job, even though you did not land any devastating blows, I am proud that you worked as a team and landed a few solid hits," said Naruto. "Let's go eat, my treat." Anko leapt from the tree into Naruto's arms.

"Let's meet at the BBQ place," said Anko as she and Naruto disappeared in a tornado of leaves. The girls headed for the restaurant which was ran by Chouji's clan. Team eleven had lunch there and left satisfied. Naruto headed back to the complex to find Mei in front of his home. Kyuubi was talking with her animatedly. Kurenai, Anko, and Naruto had walked to the compound together. "Mei-hime, you're here. What's the occasion?" asked Naruto.

"I can't see my fiancé?" said Mei with a mock pout, making Naruto's other girls giggled as Naruto stuttered, trying to form intelligent sentences. Mei kissed him, silencing his attempts. "How about you show me around?" she said in a sexy voice. "A-Alright," said Naruto composing himself. His four girls entered in after him as the gates closed after them.

Mei dabbed her mouth with a napkin as she sighed remembered the dessert she just had. "I will have come more often, Naruto-kun," said Mei as she left the compound.

The three remaining girls waved goodbye and headed inside for a nice soak in the onsen. As they readied for bed they, heard Naruto turn on the shower in his room and a devilish grin spread across Anko's face. She crept into the bathroom as Naruto was using the shower to clean himself and then sneaked out in shock. The other girls saw Anko sneak out and asked. "Anko what were you just doing there?" asked Kyuubi.

Anko's face light up red as she motioned for the girls to come closer. "I snuck a peek of Naruto in the shower. He's huge! I'm not sure if it will even fit!" she whispered as the other girls blushed, imagining Naruto in the nude.

"How big was he?" asked Kyuubi. Anko used her hands to indicate the size and the girls turned red and started to fantasize about being that intimate with him. They heard Naruto shut off the shower and quickly slipped into his bed. Anko slept on top of Naruto tonight while Kurenai and Kyuubi took his arms. They cursed the light in the morning as they rose from bed.

They quickly recovered when the aroma of Naruto's cooking filled the air. There was only four months until chunnin exams and Anko and Naruto pulled their team harder. They had started d-rank missions today. The girls pulled weeds while Naruto tackled plowing the de-weeded part of the field. Five d rank missions later they called it a day. Naruto had told the girls to think of the d-rank missions as ways to train the different aspects of a ninja. The weeding helped with patience and strength. The carrying of cement to and from a store worked on speed. Capturing the stray cows emphasized skill. The shearing of sheep worked on precision.

The capturing of Tora the cat (ahm-demon cat-ahm) needed a combination of stealth, agility, and smarts. Thankfully the girls used their heads and bought a fish for the cat before they started. Tora ate the fish happily as he was brought back to his owner. Well before he was in the woman's arms. "Umm, Miss," said Naruto.

"If you hold him gently and squeeze him, he won't feel uncomfortable." The daimyo's wife took the advice to heart and Tora went home with her purring the whole way. She left team eleven triple the money she had promised. The Sandaime looked at Naruto while shaking his head. "Only you would have big enough balls to tell the Daimyo's wife what to do," he said earning a giggle from Anko who knew the cat's discomfort with the portly woman.

At the end of month two, team eleven had enough D rank missions to go on a low C rank mission. "Show the client in please," said the Sandaime as the secretary sent in a drunken man with glasses and a bottle of saké in his hands.

"So these are my protectors? Ha, they all look like weak…" Ino used the lightning blade jutsu to cut the bottle at the neck spilling the contents and shattering the detached part of the bottle.

"Please do not underestimate us, client-san. We are trained by the best and we will protect you with our lives," said Ino. Over a two month period the girls grew exponentially. Ino had learned 10 D and C rank lightning jutsu, Sakura had accumulated C rank ten earth jutsu, and Hinata and learned also learned ten C rank water jutsu. Naruto never played favorites and taught each girl the same amount of jutsu.

"Alright then, my name is Tazuna the super bridge builder. I'm trying to build a bridge and I want you to protect me," he said. Naruto turned to his gennin students. "I would like you bring supplies for a month. If you dismiss my words, you will regret it not me," said Naruto. "We'll meet at the South Gate." The jounin of team eleven went back home to pack for the mission. Ten minutes later, they all met again with Tazuna at gate eleven. As they headed to Wave Country, Naruto suspicion of the old man's story rose when they encountered a puddle in the middle of the road. The gennin's observation skills had increased under Anko's ruthless instruction.

"Two chakra signatures under the puddle," whispered Hinata. Ino readied the lightning prison while Sakura readied to create mud wall to prevent their enemy from escaping. Naruto approached the puddle as two men wearing gas masks appeared and seemingly killed him. Even with one of their sensei seemingly dead, team eleven quickly moved into gear. The two men rushed Tazuna only to find themselves blocked by a wall of mud. Before they could react a bubble of lightning engulfed the duo preventing them from moving. Hinata moved in swiftly filling the prison with water from her canteen to wet the inside of the prison, shocking the duo into blissful unconsciousness. Naruto emerged from the trees and quickly tied them up and signaled ANBU to pick them up. Slapping the unconscious men back into the world of the living he unsheathed a kunai and plunged it into the arm of one of the men.

"Who sent you and why?" Naruto growled channeling chakra into his eyes turning them into red slits. "W-We were paid to kill Tazuna," said the unharmed one. Naruto glanced at their gauntlets and recalled their image in the bingo book. "Ah the demon brothers of Mist have become nukenin. Too bad you didn't hear of the ascension of the new Mizukage." Anko turned to a now trembling Tazuna. "You said you needed protection. You didn't say that nukenin were after you," said Anko causing the bespectacled man to almost wet himself.

"W-Wave is being pillaged by Gato and we are too poor to afford the mission pay for a higher rank," said Tazuna shakily. "Gato as in the business man Gato?" asked Naruto. "Yes, he pretends to be a legit business owner but he really is a tyrant who uses bandits and other hired muscle to take over Wave's trading posts and docks. He's ruined our economy and killed anyone who's tried to revolt." Naruto nodded and turned to his students.

"It is up to you three if you want to continue the mission. If not, Anko and I will do it ourselves and ANBU will escort you home. " Hinata spoke up first. "We can't let a bully push around helpless people. We are ninja and we should help the weak," said Hinata confidently. Ino and Sakura nodded in agreement. "Alright then; Tazuna we will overlook the pay until Wave recovers from this tyranny. We will help Wave rid itself of this parasite," said Naruto. "Lead the way to the bridge, Tazuna-san."

About three quarters of the way to Tazuna's work site, Naruto hears tussling from a bush. Tossing a kunai into the brush, he sees a white rabbit jump out. Naruto pulls Tazuna down as Anko pulls herself and their gennin to the ground as a large zanbato lodges itself into a tree mere inches from where Tazuna stood. A large man with white bandage around his mouth and nose appeared and pulled out the zanbato from the tree. "Hand over the bridge builder and you'll all live another day," said the man shouldering the massive blade.

"Zabuza Momochi, the demon of bloody mist. Jounin rank and is a nukenin. You attempted to kill the Mizukage in a failed coup. It's impressive for one of the seven swordsmen of mist but not good enough. I'm sure you've heard of me, Zabuza-san and my fiancé?" said Naruto unsealing his signature weapon.

"Ah Anko Mitarashi I know you but this small boy is your fiancé. You surely have a bad choice in men," said Zabuza until he looked at the double sided scythe staff Naruto held. "You're the Fuiunjutsu God of Konoha! I'm surprised though I thought you were taller. Never mind that, hand over the old man," said Zabuza.

"Ino, Sakura, and Hinata guard the old man please. We'll deal with this supposed demon," said Naruto earning a glare from Zabuza. "Alright brat let's go. I'm not taking trash talk from a punk like you," said Zabuza as he jumped back and created a thick mist. The mist obscured all vision as Zabuza's voice rang through the thick mist.

"Heart, Liver, Spleen, Lungs, Brain, Jugular, Kidneys, and head are the eight points of death. What should I chose?" came an eerie voice. "Fuuton: Great Wind Breakthrough!" shouted Naruto as the mist was dissipated. Naruto saw three Zabuza clones but knew they weren't real. "Fuuton: Wind Cutter!" Naruto had cut the copies and dispelled them, forcing Zabuza to come out.

Zabuza swung his blade down as Naruto parried it the side, causing the nukenin to jump back. Naruto blasted the zanbato with a compressed ball of wind, causing Zabuza's sword arm to throw him off balance. Seeing an opening, Anko used her hidden snake hands technique to bind the nukenin as Naruto slapped a chakra sealing array on the man. Naruto then put another seal array on Zabuza, immobilizing him. Naruto sealed the massive blade into a scroll and shouldered the taller man.

"How about you come on out now," said Naruto as a hunternin with insignia denoting his loyalty to mist stepped out from the trees. "Thank you capturing Zabuza. I have tracked him for days," said a feminine voice behind the blank mask. "Normally I would hand him over but you are not a real hunternin, ninja-san. The mist insignia for hunternin changed with the new Mizukage, who happens to be my fiancé as well," said Naruto as Zabuza's eyes widened. The hunternin gave no indication of his surprise, but behind the mask, Zabuza's apprentice was sweating. "If you abandon whoever employed you I will put in a good word with the Mizukage. I'm sure she is willing to take you back as a Mist ninja." Zabuza's mind ran miles per minute. He wouldn't have to dodge hunternin for the rest of his natural life. "Gaki, give me until tomorrow to answer," said Zabuza.

The two former mist ninja left after Naruto took off the seals. That night Naruto was out enjoying nature when the fake hunternin approached him under the guise of picking herbs. "Ninja-san, what can I do for you?" asked Naruto. "My name is Haku and I have a message from Zabuza for you: Gato will die at the bridge tomorrow," said Haku.

"I see that my offer was taken. My name is Naruto by the way," said Naruto. "Gato plans on betraying us. We heard him say it while he was drunk." Naruto nodded. "Haku-chan, tell him to bring and his army of thugs to the bridge," he said. "I'm a boy Naruto-san." Naruto sweat dropped. 'He dresses pretty girly for a boy.'

"Tell Zabuza that he keeps his end of the bargain, I'll keep mine." Haku nodded and walked away in the forest, only to turn around to ask Naruto another question. "Do you have precious people, Naruto-san?" Haku asked. "I do Haku-san and I would give my life for them." "I see. That is what makes you strong Naruto-san," said Haku before disappearing into the forest.

Naruto entered the house that Tazuna had taken to after the fight with Zabuza. Tsunami had announced supper was on and he said a quick Itadakimasu before slowly eating the delicious meal. "Why do you even try?" asked a small boy. "What do you mean?" asked Naruto his attention now on the boy. "Gato will only kill you. No one has ever stood up to him and lived!" the boy screamed. "Inari be nice to our guests," scolded Tsunami, Inari's mother. "Inari, how old do you think I am?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know maybe 13," said Inari. Naruto undid his jounin vest and pulled off his shirt to show Inari scars all over his chest. "I was beaten for something I couldn't control Inari and I survived. Gato is nothing compared to other people. He hides behind an army, to cowardly to fight himself. I fought through all the pain you have now. I moved on using the love of my precious people. How will you cope?" Naruto walked out of the house after he redressed. Anko had seen the scars and didn't flinch. However, all of her students were in tears.

"He was beaten?" asked the girls in between sobs. "Yes, I don't know the story but then again it's not place to tell it. I'm going to go check on him. Stay here." Anko headed outside to find Naruto on the roof of the house staring at the star filled sky. Anko sat down next to her lover. "You okay, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, Anko-chan. I'm just angry at how Inari still has family and he doesn't cherish them. I have you, Kurenai-chan, Kyuubi-chan, and Mei-chan but I don't have any relatives. I would give anything to meet my parents," said Naruto quietly. Anko hugged her fiancé tightly as they looked at the stars before turning in for the night.

The morning started with a scream that woke both jounin. Naruto crept down the stairs to find two thugs holding Inari hostage. "Gato needs a hostage but one will suffice," said a thug. Before he could unsheathe his sword, the man's head had leapt off his shoulders into the arms of his partner who dropped the head in fear as he felt cold metal press to his throat.

"Where's Gato now?" growled out Naruto as Anko ran to the bridge at neck breaking speed. "He's close to the bridge. There is nothing-" The man's head joined his partner's on the floor. "Sorry for the mess," said Naruto as he burned the corpses with a katon jutsu. Naruto headed to the bridge to find Zabuza fighting Anko while Haku was fighting his students. He jumped to Anko's position and unsealed his weapon. "What is the meaning of this?" hissed Naruto. Zabuza's eyes looked at him and then behind him.

"Play along," whispered Zabuza as Gato arrived with his army of hired muscle. "So the Demon of the Mist couldn't handle some brats? I don't plan to pay you so you can die with them. Boys leave the girls alive. They'll make good slaves," said a grinning Gato. Naruto's eyes turned into crimson slits as soon as the words left Gato's mouth. Zabuza and Haku turned around and cut down any oncoming thugs while the gennin defended Tazuna. Anko had a kunai in both hands mutilating any thug within her reach. Haku froze thugs that snuck up on Anko or Zabuza. Zabuza watched in awe as Naruto seem to become the wind.

"Fuuton: Shedding Winds!" shouted Naruto as everyone in his path was turned into mincemeat. He stood over Gato, who had pissed himself as his remaining guards were reduced to chunks of meat and bone. "What was that about leaving the women?" asked Naruto in a slightly demonic tone. "Please spare me. I can give you riches, women, power, land! Anything a man desires!" said Gato. "Really, can you bring back all the people you killed in cold blood?" asked Naruto as his eyes glowed a malignant red.

"No-" "Then die Kami have mercy on your soul." Naruto knocked him to the ground as the villagers arrived all armed with pitchfork, butcher knives, and other assorted pointy objects. Naruto threw a trembling Gato in front of the angry mob. He motioned for the pitchfork carrying citizens to pin Gato up like he did to Inari's stepfather. Tazuna had told team eleven the story after Naruto had gone outside.

"He's yours." Gato's screams could be heard across town as the mob slowly tortured him to death then burning his still conscious body.

The next morning Mei was in Wave. Naruto had put a summoning seal on her desk so she could teleport to Naruto's location wherever he was. She was accompanied by a man with an eye patch and the last of the seven swordsmen of Kiri that had stayed loyal to Mei in the bloodline wars. Naruto had sent her a message via said seal and she came immediately with her bodyguards. "So this is who you wanted me to pardon, Naruto-kun?" asked Mei as her bodyguards and Zabuza's jaws dropped.

"You are engaged to Mei Terumi?" asked Zabuza. "Yeah, she is the Mizukage," said Naruto as Mei kissed him. "Zabuza, you really didn't do anything wrong but try to overthrow a tyrant in Kiri. Just come back to Kiri and we'll reinstate you and your apprentice there," said Mei looking at Haku. "See Haku-kun, you can have a home to look forward to now," said Naruto.

Haku looked at Zabuza who nodded answering an unasked question. "Naruto-kun, I'm actually a girl. Zabuza-sama suggested I hide my gender so others wouldn't exploit it," said Haku as her cheeks reddened. As Naruto stood shocked by the revelation, Haku quickly stepped up to him and kissed him on the cheek, causing Naruto to turn crimson.

"You spared my precious person and I am in your debt." Anko and Mei's eyes lit up in jealousy. Naruto never let them kiss him before they were dating (actually Mei had kissed an unconscious Naruto but that didn't count). Zabuza and Mei's bodyguards laughed at Naruto's expense. "Maybe she get married to you first, eh Gaki?" said a laughing Zabuza.

Naruto's two fiancés suddenly had an aura of death around them. "Zabuza," said Anko in a sickly sweet voice. "Aoi," said Mei with a smile. "Shut up or we'll kill you," the two said in sync. The laughing stopped as the guards plus Zabuza turned pale at the thought of being beaten up by the two kunoichi. "Zabuza you are pardoned of all crimes of treason and are invited back to Kiri to resume your duties as a member of Kiri's Seven Swordsmen. Haku may come with you if you desire," said Mei. "Haku, you are released from me. You may go with Naruto if you choose," said Zabuza, earning him a hug from Haku.

"Oi, Gaki you hurt her and I'll come for you," warned Zabuza as Naruto nodded. Mei headed back to Kiri with Zabuza in tow after kissing Naruto one more time. The day, Naruto created an army of shadow clones to help Tazuna finish the bridge with his workers. As team eleven left with Haku in tow, all of Wave's citizens came to see them off. As they disappeared from sight, Tazuna wondered out loud. "What should we name this bridge?" he asked. "The Great Naruto Bridge!" said Inari as his eyes lit up. The crowd roared in approval.

Team eleven arrived home a day later and the Izumi and Hagane grinned at Naruto's return. "I see you got another woman in tow. What's your name, beauty?" asked Izumi. Haku looked at him with cold eyes.

"My name is none of your concern. I am Naruto's girl," said Haku hugging Naruto's arm, putting on a mock scared face as she told Naruto that he was hitting on her. Naruto laughed as Izumi had waterfall tears streaming down his face. Anko laughed at the chunnin's attempt to flirt with Haku. "Izumi haven't you learned the last time you flirted with Mei who was at the gate?" asked Anko laughing at the memory. Mei had told her when she visited Konoha how one of the gate guards tried to hit on her. Izumi froze and then an aura of depression surrounded him. "Naruto you lucky dog, she was so hot too," muttered Izumi as he made marks in the ground with his fingers. Somewhere, a funeral bell rang for Izumi. "We gathered today to mourn for Izumi's loss," said a group of chunnin.

"Well we can't waste any time. The Hokage is expecting us," said Naruto as he and his team ran to the tower, with Haku following. Sarutobi sat at his desk surrounded by three shadow clones who read all the paperwork as he read his favorite student's book of smut. Naruto entered with his team, causing Sarutobi to quickly hide his book in a hidden drawer. Naruto laughed as Sarutobi quickly composed himself and looked at Naruto and Anko. Anko had amused look across her face and Naruto shook his head with a smile.

"Jiji, you thought we were your secretary?" asked Naruto as Sarutobi paled and nodded. His secretary would burn any of the orange books she saw. "Team eleven back from mission and reporting for duty," said Naruto. Sarutobi saw Haku and decided Naruto had an explanation and dismissed the gennin.

"Who is this beautiful girl you have with you Naruto?" asked the Sandaime. "Her name is Haku and she wants to become a medical ninja for Konoha," said Naruto. He retold Hiruzen the entire story as the old Hokage listened. "So you're an orphan from Kiri. Do you have any doujutsu or anything similar?" asked the Sandaime.

Haku formed ice senbon between her fingers and handed them to the Sandaime. "I see you have the Hyouton bloodline. The last clan I heard of having a similar ability was Kiri's Yuki clan but they're gone now," said Hiruzen sadly. "So you are Naruto's new fiancé?" Haku only nodded as she hugged Naruto's arm. "Well, here's your hitae-ate. Welcome to Konoha, Haku. I'll have someone from the hospital train you in the arts of medical jutsu," said Sarutobi. "What rank is she roughly?"

"A chunnin, old man" said Anko. Sarutobi grabbed a chunnin vest from a locker in the corner of the room and tossed it to Haku. "Congratulations Haku, you are promoted to Chunnin." The three bowed and left as the Sandaime pulled out the orange book.

Naruto, Anko, and Haku entered Naruto's compound as Haku looked around in awe. "You live in this place?" asked a stunned Haku. "Yeah, the place is huge. I'm sure Kure-hime, Kyu-hime, and Anko-hime will show you around," said Naruto as they entered the mansion.

"Welcome back!" said Kyuubi and Kurenai taking turns kissing their man. Kurenai saw Haku first and introduced herself. "My name is Kurenai and that is Kyuubi," said Kurenai hugging her newly inducted fellow wife to be. Kyuubi kissed Haku on the cheek and grabbed her hand dragging her through the house. Kurenai followed behind them as Anko lay down on Naruto's bed as Naruto gave her the best massage she ever felt.

The other girls finished up giving Haku the tour and went into Naruto's room where Anko was moaning from the almost erotic massage that Naruto gave Anko. Anko got up from the bed reluctantly and motioned for Haku to lie down and remove her shirt and bindings. As Haku slowly unwound her chest bindings, Anko and Kurenai's jealousy of Haku's bust line skyrocketed. Both women had an impressive C cup but Haku definitely had a D cup that looked like a B cup under the bandages. Kyuubi had the biggest bust line of them all, DD cup followed closely by Mei's impressive D cup that was a bit bigger than Haku' were tied at a C cup. Both women felt they were not good enough for Naruto, but he quickly assured them that regardless of their body shape and proportions he loved them all equally.

Haku lay down as Naruto started the massage. Not wanting to leave anyone out, he created several clones that took the others to their rooms and massaged them as well. The girls' cries of pleasure filled the mansion, resonating off the walls. A group of women walked by and heard the moans and quickened their pace, their cheeks reddened as naughty thoughts filled their heads. Naruto already had a fan club and it just got a bit larger.

When they all came down from their massage-induced states, the girls all went on a date with Naruto, taking him on a shopping trip with them to find some new clothes for Haku. As they went through different stores to find different garments for their newest family member, Naruto ran into a nearby jewelry store, leaving a few clones to hold the bags of clothing that accumulated during the trip.

He entered the store and stood in line to speak to the clerk. As he walked up to the desk, he was greeted with adoring eyes as she held out Naruto's book that he had published during the undercover mission at the academy. Anko had leaked out that Naruto was the author and he was flooded with women at the jewelry store asking for a signature.

After he finished, he asked the clerk about custom jewelry pieces. She led him to the back where he spoke to the artisan who did custom orders. After giving him his orders and specifications, Naruto paid the man in advance and was told to come back in a few days. Naruto exited the store and caught up to the girls and was dragged into a lingerie store. The women around him giggled at his crimson cheeks as he was forced to give an opinion on intimate wear the girls chose for Haku.

As he paid for the clothes and they left, the council was in disorder. "The demon shouldn't be allowed to have wives!" shouted the civilian council as the shinobi council shouted back at them. "He is the son of the Yondaime and you abused him. Now he is no longer under your power and you revert back to your old ways!" shouted Hiashi.

"I don't see you trying to help me out," retorted the councilmen as Hiashi hung his head in shame for his past transgressions. "Enough! Haku agreed to be his wife so it is settled!" shouted the Hokage blasting the civilian council with KI. "The demon should surrender the new girl to Sasuke-kun so he can rebuild his clan," said a fat merchant. He didn't have time to recant as his head left his body and tumbled onto the table, causing the civilian council to regurgitate their lunches on the ground. Naruto appeared from behind the man and went to stand next to the Sandaime. "Your law is still active right?" asked Naruto getting a nod from Sarutobi.

"Ah the council, what shit are you starting up now?" asked Naruto unsealing his double scythes. "You already have many powerful women as wives. Why not let the Uchiha have one to rebuild their clan?" said Danzo. The old war hawk found himself at the receiving end of one of Naruto's scythes.

"Clan rules states you must become a jounin to start a clan or rebuild one and he is not even a chunnin yet. Don't give me that BS Danzo-san. I suggest you turn off your stolen Sharingan eye before I remove your head from its rightful place," said Naruto in a calm tone.

Danzo knew he was in deep shit now with the revealed secret of his bandaged eye and immediately called forth his ROOT ninja to kill Naruto. His look of satisfaction became a look of horror when he found all of his ROOT bodyguards killed, pinned to the wall with spears of ice. "Haku-chan is not the only one who can use Hyouton. I also have mastered Hyouton thanks to Haku-chan's tutelage. Your schemes are uncovered and your ROOT is finished. I'm sure you remember your best agent Sai. Well Jiji here has got reports from him. As of now your attempts in the past and present to kill me end now. Die traitor."

With that Naruto channeled chakra into his scythes and cut off Danzo's 'injured' arm. Danzo cursed as he unsheathed a hidden blade from his cane and charged Naruto who fought him off. "I should have been Hokage instead of Sarutobi. He's too soft. You should have been killed at day one!" spat Danzo venomously.

"Watch where you spat traitor; your saliva might be as potent as your words," joked Naruto. Danzo blasted him with a wind jutsu only to find Naruto was gone. Danzo tried to turn around but found he was unable to move. "I'm not a Fuiunjutsu master for nothing. Fuiunjutsu: Bloodline Destroyer!" Danzo's one surviving Sharingan eye and cells from the first Hokage in his body were destroyed. "ANBU take this traitor away and lock him up. I want him prepared for execution tomorrow morning," said the Sandaime looking at Danzo with cold eyes.

"Yes sir!" the ANBU carried an immobilized Danzo to ANBU prison. Naruto unsealed a scroll and tossed it to the Hokage. "Found this on a ROOT ninja I killed a few moments ago," said Naruto. The Sandaime's face grew red with rage as his hands shook. "I want him executed tonight instead!" The remaining ANBU moved into action. 'Foolish student, you will die this time for sure, Orochimaru.'

With Danzo dead, ANBU found the ROOT base with Sai's assistance as he was a former member. They salvaged the place before destroying it. Danzo had been communicating with Orochimaru who was now plotting somewhere in Rice Country to destroy Konoha. Danzo had come into an agreement with Orochimaru stating that if he could become the new Hokage, he would allow Orochimaru people to experiment on, starting with Naruto. Hiruzen had called back Jiraiya and asked him to take Naruto with him to find Tsunade. Naruto was met at the gate by his four soon wives and each kissed him goodbye before he embarked on a journey with Jiraiya.

As the two embarked towards Tsunade's last known location, Jiraiya struck up a conversation with Naruto. "Hey Naruto, how about learning one of your father's greatest creations?" asked Jiraiya. "Which one?" asked Naruto, spiking Jiraiya's interest. "How about learning the Rasengan Naruto? It was one of his best techniques," said Jiraiya. He formed a sphere of chakra in his palm and hit a rock with the Rasengan, showing Naruto its destructive powers.

"There are three stages to learning this: Rotation, Power, and Shape Manipulation." Jiraiya tossed Naruto a water filled balloon. Jiraiya began to explain to Naruto that he had to rotate the water inside when he heard a pop. "It's is supposed to explode, right Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto. "Don't call me that. Here, the next state is power; pop this rubber ball the same way was you did with the balloon." Jiraiya tossed Naruto a rubber ball and watched in fascination as Naruto made the rubber ball explode violently. Jiraiya then handed Naruto a flat balloon. "The key here is to combine the first two stages together but hold it in a spherical shape."

As they entered Tanzuka village, Naruto continued to work on the last part of the Rasengan. "Naruto, I'm going have a look around so here's some money for a room at the hotel ahead of us. Ask for room number 45," said Jiraiya as he went off in a different direction. 'He's probably going to go have fun or peek.' Naruto entered the hotel and did what Jiraiya had asked of him, booking room 45. Naruto threw his stuff onto one of the beds before he sat on the floor and spread out some of the work he brought to keep him busy. He was working on a seal that blocked any doujutsu from working if it was pointed at Naruto. He finished it and quickly cut himself with a kunai and mixed the drop of blood into the sealing ink he brought. He drew the seal onto his skin, on his left forearm.

An hour later, Naruto heard a loud knock. Assuming Jiraiya had come back from his drunken debauchery, he opened the door but instead of the Sennin, two men with straw hats and a cloak with red clouds on it stood in front of Naruto. "Naruto-kun, I'm afraid you will have to come with us," said the taller of the two men. "So you're Itachi. I assume sushi over there is Kisame?" said Naruto getting a growl from the shark man. "That's right. Itachi, can I cut his legs off? He doesn't need them to live," said Kisame. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he quickly unsealed his staff and jumped out the window; the two men quickly followed suit.

Naruto ran to the back of the hotel where it was deserted. "Alright, since you two seem to be up to no good, you have to kill me first," said Naruto twirling his scythed staff. "Fuiunjutsu: Paralyzing Seal!" Kisame found he was unable to use his arms to wield his sword. He decided to let Itachi handle this one. "Don't make me use force," said Itachi turning on his Sharingan. "Ah so you have the Mangekyo Sharingan. Let's see if my Fuiunjutsu is sufficient," said Naruto. Itachi didn't show any outward emotion but inside he was panicking. 'I can't see him at all; it is if Naruto has disappeared from sight.' "I'm still here. Let's see you try to hit what you can't see."

"Tsukuyomi," said Itachi in a calm tone. He then suddenly clenched his eyes shut as blood seeped from the corners of his sockets. "The seal I have on counters any attempts by any doujutsu user to see me while their doujutsu is active. It casts a blinding light that burns the retina. Prolonged exposure will cause permanent blindness," explained Naruto. Itachi leapt to Kisame's location and grabbed ahold of him.

"We are clearly outclassed, Kisame. We must retreat for now." With that the two disappeared. Jiraiya appeared shortly after their disappearance. "Oh, you decide to show up AFTER they left," said Naruto sarcastically. "Sorry about that Naruto but I found Tsunade. She's in a bar not far from the hotel," said Jiraiya.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Several college projects have bogged me down. Thank you for your patience. On a brighter note, Tsunade has made it to the harem. Another girl besides Tsunade has made it to the harem. So without further ado, chapter seven start!

As they walked towards the bar Tsunade was spotted in, Naruto couldn't help but wonder why Itachi had defected he was a loyal ninja of Konoha. He concluded that the Sandaime could shed further light on the subject. He would have to wait on that matter. The slug Sennin had appeared and Konoha needed her.

The two walked into the bar and quickly spotted Tsunade and her apprentice. "Jiraiya!" exclaimed a surprised Tsunade and Shizune, her apprentice. "Tsunade-hime it's been a long time. The village needs you," said Jiraiya.

"I'll never step foot in that village again. I've lost too many precious people. Dan and Nawaki died for Konoha, their dreams of being Hokage dashed. I will not go back!" she said. "The pervert didn't say anything about being Hokage," said Naruto appearing at Jiraiya's side.

"I still refuse." "The Hokage asked us to bring you back. Orochimaru's been spotted and he plans to destroy Konoha."

"The old man is a fool for not killing him before. It is not my problem," said Tsunade.

Naruto slapped her across the face as her apprentice and Jiraiya gasped. "You disrespectful woman, the Hokage is no fool. He and the other Hokage before him dedicated their lives to the village. My father died so that the village would continue to prosper. However, they couldn't respect his dying wish. That is not the point and Jiji just asked for you to come back," said Naruto. Tsunade's face turned red with rage as she stood up towering over Naruto.

"Ballsy huh brat? Let's take this outside," she said. Tsunade and Naruto went outside followed by a nervous Jiraiya and Shizune. "Hey kid, you don't know what you are getting into. Tsunade is one of the Sannin," said Jiraiya.

"And yet I outclass you in Fuiunjutsu pervy sage," said Naruto grinning at Jiraiya. "Alright Tsunade, I'll make you a bet. If you win, I'll pay off your debts and you are free to leave. Jiraiya and I will forget we ever saw you. However, if I win, you will come with us to Konoha. I will also pay for your debts. I can't have one of the Sennin owing money." Tsunade smirked; the deal was just too good to pass up.

"Done brat. I will only have to use one finger to stop you." Naruto nodded and signaled Jiraiya to start the match. As Jiraiya yelled for them to start, Naruto dashed forward, using his mastery of Suiton jutsu to manipulate his seal drawing ink out of its container into the air. "Fuiunjutsu: Wind Palm Strike Array!" yelled Naruto he manipulated the ink into a floating array.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she was blasted with a concentrated stream of wind that pushed her back as she tried to secure herself to the ground with chakra. Her feet dug trenches as she slid back. She came to a stop and a tick appeared as she rushed toward Naruto. As she closed in, she moved to flick Naruto's forehead.

Naruto smirked as he created a perfect Rasengan and infused a small amount of water chakra into it. "Rasengan: Crashing Tides!" said Naruto as he thrust the sphere into Tsunade's abdomen. Tsunade grunted and her eyes widened with surprise as Jiraiya's and Shizune's eyes also widened. 'Kid tricked me. He already knew the Rasengan,' thought Jiraiya as he watched his teammate crash into the trees behind her.

Tsunade quickly got up from her crater among the trees and charged at Naruto, a fist cocked back to deliver a chakra enhanced blow. Naruto created another seal array, this time fusing it to his skin.

"Fuiunjutsu: Force Absorption Array!" Tsunade's fist landed on Naruto's stomach but nothing happened. The seal Naruto drew on himself glowed a bright red before it dissipated into nothing. Naruto rubbed the place where Tsunade had hit him. "See not a scratch," said Naruto. "You lose-" Naruto suddenly collapsed unconscious as Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune rushed to his side.

"Ruto! Naruto!" Naruto's eyes cracked open as he groaned. "Did you get the ID of the ninja that hit me?" said Naruto jokingly. Tsunade stood over Naruto with amused eyes. "What keeps you going brat?" she asked. "My precious people. I'm engaged to five girls. If I was to die, they would bring back from the dead and kill me themselves," said Naruto chuckling.

"Anko-chan would probably torture me for days." Tsunade's eyebrows rose as she looked at Naruto then at Jiraiya. "He's married to five women?" she asked. "Yeah," said Jiraiya. "Five women who are all considerably older than him by at least three years or more." Tsunade's eyes widened when she looked at Naruto. "What do you aspire to be?" she asked gently.

"I will be Hokage just like my father and become Konoha's greatest Hokage in history," said Naruto beaming. Tsunade suddenly saw her brother and Dan in Naruto as he said that. Tsunade asked Jiraiya and Shizune to leave as she began to a medical jutsu to scan Naruto' body for any anomalies. "Why do you want to be Hokage so bad, Naruto?" she asked as she continued her work. "I want to bring peace to everyone, including you, Tsunade-chan," said Naruto.

"I'm sorry for slapping you before but the past is the past and you need to move on. You are only hurting yourself and I have been there. I want to save you from yourself." Tsunade finished up her examination of Naruto and he sat up. Quickly sealing the room from intrusion and sounds that my leak out with a few hand signs, Naruto sat next to Tsunade on the bed. "Tsunade-chan, I would like to give you a second chance at life. A literal rebirth. Will you accept?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade sat quietly as she pondered the offer. On the inside, she was ecstatic about getting another chance to be young again but memories of Dan and Nawaki surfaced. "What about Dan and my brother?" she asked in almost a whisper. "I'm sure Dan and your brother wouldn't want you to be sad and lonely. I'm sure they want you to move on," said Naruto touching Tsunade's hand.

"They want you to be happy. So let me make you happy so you can carry on their memory." Naruto made several strange hand seals that Tsunade had never seen before. "Fuxenikkusu no ririisu: Rebirth!" said Naruto before he kissed Tsunade on the lips. Tsunade's eyes opened wide as Naruto kissed her but she soon melted into the kiss. The two started to glow white and Tsunade closed her eyes shut as the light became a blinding white.

Tsunade woke up the next morning with Shizune sitting next to her asleep in a chair next to her. Naruto had disappeared but left a note.

_Drop your henge_

_Naruto_

Tsunade cancelled her henge as she went into the bathroom. Her mouth could not form words as she touched her face. Her wrinkles had disappeared. Her hair had become as soft as it was when she was twenty five. All signs of aging had disappeared and she had reverted to the age of twenty five. Shizune had entered the bathroom to check on her master and was equally speechless.

"What happened to you?" asked Shizune when she finally was able to form words. "Naruto," said Tsunade as she continued to stare at her image in the mirror. Naruto was outside working on the wind natured Rasengan with Jiraiya. "Why did you ask me teach you to learn the Rasengan when you already knew it?" asked Jiraiya as Jiraiya stopped his work.

"I already learned the Rasengan but without your help I would not have been about to power down the Rasengan and not hurt Tsunade-chan," said Naruto. He created the same water natured Rasengan and thrust it against a large boulder. The rock shook violently and was suddenly ground to dust from the Rasengan thrust into its center.

Jiraiya looked at the rock then remembered the Rasengan that Naruto used on Tsunade. "So that's why you wanted my training. I see what you did. You learned to minimize damage while still keeping it from destabilizing and seriously hurt either of you," said Jiraiya as he thought back to the fight. "Right but even though I have figured that out, I can't do the wind natured Rasengan yet.

The last time I tried this one, I had to get Kyu-chan to heal me. My whole arm was riddled with countless cuts and they all stung for weeks," said Naruto. Jiraiya pictured a wind natured Rasengan in his mind and came up with a few ideas to stabilize it. "When you put wind chakra into the Rasengan, what kind of rotation did you put on it?" the Sennin asked.

"I think I rotated it in multiple directions… Oh shit that's why I never got it. It stopped the Rasengan from rotating and destabilized on me." "Right so if you let the wind natured chakra move in the same direction as the Rasengan then it will continue to rotate without you killing yourself."

Tsunade came upon the pervert, as she entitled Jiraiya and Naruto in a discussion about the Rasengan. "Hey Naruto-kun," said Tsunade as her apprentice's and Jiraiya's jaw dropped at the affectionate suffix she added to Naruto's name. Jiraiya snapped out of his daze and his mind almost stopped functioning. Tsunade was looked as if she had become twenty five again.

He watched in jealousy as she went up to Naruto and pecked the blonde on his lips, turning his face a scarlet red as she giggled. 'You're so lucky brat. Even I the great Jiraiya could not do that.' Tsunade saw the look on his face and as if she read his mind said, "It's because Naruto-kun knows how to treat a woman right not ask her to reveal herself." Tsunade let that sink in as she turned her attention back to Naruto. Jiraiya had streams of tears coming from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-chan for kissing you but that was the only way to use that jutsu. I apologize if I have offended you," said Naruto bowing before her. Tsunade felt smug on the inside as she denied Jiraiya. Jiraiya cried waterfall tears as she kissed Naruto on the cheek, telling him that it was ok if it was him.

"As promised, I'll pay for your debt. Could you show me to the nearest casino?" asked Naruto as Tsunade nodded. The four of them entered a casino Tsunade had frequented. "So this called Blackjack?" asked Naruto as the dealer handed him two cards. "Yes, to win your cards must equal twenty one. If you go higher you bust and lose. If you are lower and someone has higher cards within the range you lose," explained Tsunade. "Then I win right, twenty one," said Naruto laying his cards down. The other players looked at Naruto in shock as he racked in the cash. Naruto had bet ten ryo and had gotten the pot of 20000 ryo.

Naruto left the table and carried his ryo to a roulette table. Tsunade again explained the rules to Naruto who nodded a picked one number, putting his chips he got from exchanging all his cash. "N-Number fifteen red wins," said the man spinning the roulette wheel in disbelief. Naruto played once more and took the 50000 he earned to the poker table. It seemed that Naruto had Lady Luck on his side. Every game or slot machine he sat at rained money on him. The owner of the casino came out when he got a call that someone was cleaning the casino out and challenged him for the now 1 million ryo Naruto had accumulated in a mere hour of playing.

"I got a deal for you kid. You play a game of poker with me and if you win I'll give you the deed to this casino, the hotel next to this place, and the trendy kimono shop I own here. You lose and the only penalty you pay is the cash you won tonight. Deal?" said the owner, confident the rookie would lose. "Deal." The owner set up a game and had one of his dealers deal the cards to him and Naruto.

"Four of a kind," said the owner. "What is this called?" asked Naruto as he laid down his cards. Tsunade gasped quietly as the owner nearly pissed himself. Naruto had gotten a Royal Flush and had beaten him. "Here you go kid. Keep the cash. You are now the owner of this casino, the hotel next to it, and the kimono store. Don't worry about me. I got another casino in a nearby town.

My staff is now yours. Thanks for the great game. I have never played against anyone as good as you are." Naruto tucked the deeds into a pouch on his pants and asked Tsunade to lead him to another casino. This time they were in another close village playing in a huge casino with multiple floors. Unknown to Naruto and his group, this casino grew large because several of the players were professionals that worked for the casino and cheated with ease to win the casino billions of ryo.

They had met their match today. Naruto followed the same routine he used at the last casino. By the end of the day, he had cleaned them out. Several owners in the town had hands in the dirty business and feared Naruto's lucky streak they thought he had. They all challenged him and each one lost their businesses to Naruto.

One owner had a hand in the operation to help out his ailing family. Naruto refused to take his business from him. Naruto had given him the deed from a rival store that had stolen their customers be sending in their employees disguised as customers to spy on their prices and lower theirs. The man thanked Naruto immensely while Naruto said that he was doing because he couldn't bear to see anyone suffer.

The group entered Konoha a month after embarking on a search for Tsunade. Tsunade came up with a cover story for her appearance that her sensei could tell the council without them hounding Naruto. Since the Senju compound was destroyed in the Kyuubi attack 13 years ago, she opted to stay with Naruto who had offered her and Shizune a room to themselves. Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizune entered Naruto's compound after reporting to the Sandaime. Naruto's fiancés surrounded him and each took a turn kissing him affectionately.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun," they said in unison. "Oh girls we have two people who will be staying her from now on. Tsunade-chan, Shizune-chan these are my fiancés, well the ones who live in Konoha. I'm engaged to the Mizukage but that's a story for another day. The woman with the gorgeous purple hair is Anko. The red eyed goddess is Kurenai. Haku is my ice queen. The last woman is my gorgeous crimson haired beauty Kyu-chan. I'm sure you remember her," said Naruto.

Before his new guests could flinch he explained from the beginning. After he finished speaking both his new guests were feeling more comfortable around the queen of the biju. "Girls if you would be so kind to show our lovely guests around the house. We don't want them looking for the restroom or the onsen in vain."

The girls escorted their new housemates around the mansion while Naruto fixed up their rooms. The girls finished up the tour and led them upstairs where Naruto waited. "Tsunade-chan, your room is this one. Shizune, yours is right across from Tsunade-chan's. Dinner is at six thirty so be sure to come down to the dining room," said Naruto after he finished showing them their rooms.

The two women settled in and went about their routine until a shout announcing dinner was ready reached them. They headed to the dining room to see Naruto and Kyuubi putting platters of exquisite on the table. Anko sat next to Naruto with Kyuubi to his right with Shizune and Tsunade sitting across from Naruto. They all said Itadakimasu before they dug into their food. Tsunade and Shizune commented the food upon taking a bite of the food they put on their plate.

"Who made this?" asked Tsunade as she ate akashiyaki (it's a dumpling with octopus in it. It's made from an egg rich batter and dipped into dashi before eating. Dashi is a thin fish broth.) "Naruto's the cook around here. He makes great desserts," said Anko drooling. Kurenai sighed as Anko snapped out of her stupor and wiped the saliva that had made its way down her chin. Naruto just looked on with an amused smile on his face.

Tsunade, Shizune entered the onsen and found Naruto's fiancés relaxing in the large onsen. They entered in and relaxed as well. Kyuubi was the first to start the conversation. "I assume your appearance is due to Naruto." Tsunade looked at Kyuubi with a looked of interest. "Yes, but how did you know?" "The jutsu he used on you was part of a collection of jutsu from Uzu he found.

Apparently, kami favored the Uzumaki clan and bestowed upon select members of the clan the ability to use the phoenix release. Just like a phoenix is reborn continuously, the phoenix release allows the user to reverse anyone's age as if they had reborn again. Not that you would have actually needed if you're here for what I think you are here for," said Kyuubi smirking as Tsunade turned red as Shizune looked at her master curiously. "You're right. I love Naruto. He saved me from myself.

He showed me that life was worth living even after my precious people died. I just love him," said Tsunade quietly as her cheeks reddened. The girls smirked as Kyuubi smiled. "I see. There is still space left to become one of his wives," said Anko out loud. "Really?" shouted Tsunade until she realized she shouted and composed herself. "I mean it is an interesting proposition." Kurenai, Haku, and Anko were giggling at Tsunade's outburst. "Naruto is required to marry eight girls before he turns twenty one. If you would like to become his fiancé, I'm sure he won't mind. The way he acts around you already told me his answer. So what is yours?" said Kyuubi.

"Yes, I want to Naruto's wife," said Tsunade with conviction. "Welcome to the family then. You are more than welcome to sleep in Naruto's room. We all do. I'll leave my spot tonight so you can sleep on his chest," said Kurenai. Since Naruto's harem had grown only four girls fit on the bed. Two beside Naruto, one lying on top of him, and one lying across his thighs. So when Mei came to visit the girl who slept on Naruto's chest most recently slept in their room so Mei could slept on his chest. Not that they minded. Haku turned out to be a great seamstress and she made everyone a foxy plushy doll of Naruto which the girls all slept with when not in Naruto's room.

Haku handed Tsunade one and the Sennin tucked it beneath her pillow for the nights she slept in her room. Tonight she would get to sleep in Naruto-kun's room. The next morning she woke from her slumber next to the three other girls that slept with Naruto on his bed. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up and replaced her clothes with casual wear. She wandered to the kitchen and found Naruto at the stove cooking breakfast. "Good morning, Tsunade-chan, could you wake the others? Breakfast is ready," said Naruto as he set the dishes on the table.

The girls all headed for the dining room after Tsunade roused them. Tsunade looked at her plate then at everyone else's as she savored her food. 'Naruto-kun went out of his way to make breakfast and even added a small side of what each of us like.' Tsunade finished eating and helped Naruto clear the table. Just then, Anko appeared from the foyer.

"There's ANBU at the door asking for you two," she said as she headed out the IT department. Tsunade and Naruto went outside and saw ANBU at his gate. "The Hokage wants to talk to us?" asked Naruto as the ANBU nodded and disappeared in a shunshin.

Naruto and Tsunade appeared inside the Sandaime's office. The Sandaime looked up from his Icha-Icha book to find an amused Naruto and a fuming Tsunade. "Sensei, I can't believe you turned into a pervert!" said Tsunade.

Sarutobi quickly hid the book to avoid the wrath of Tsunade. "As of now, we have discovered Danzo was a traitor and have executed him. In doing so and raiding his ROOT headquarters, we found he has been in contact with Orochimaru and had planned a coup. I'm old now and I would like you Tsunade to become the next Hokage.

Naruto meets all the qualifications but he is the sensei for a team. It has to be you. Jiraiya refused the job and the only other person that is qualified is Kakashi," said Hiruzen. "I accept the job. After all, I can't let Kakashi take the job. From what Naruto-kun told me last night, he's chronically late," said Tsunade hugging Naruto. 'Naruto you lucky dog. I see why Jiraiya was jealous. Anyone would gladly die to have the chance to be smothered in those pillows.'

Sarutobi quickly turned away, pretending to pick up a dropped document to wipe the blood that dripped from his nose. "The secret to paperwork is shadow clones, Tsunade-chan," whispered Naruto to Tsunade. Tsunade kissed Naruto on the cheek in response. The three went through the technical work and Tsunade became officially the fifth Hokage of Konoha.

Sarutobi told Tsunade his plan to fool Orochimaru into thinking that he was still the Hokage. He would attend in his Hokage robes and Tsunade would stay at his side dressed as she normally was. When the time came, they would kill Orochimaru together. Naruto proposed to create seals that would allow them to sap the Snake Sennin's strength provided he remained in the kage box when the fight went down. The seals would go around the area and would be attuned to just Orochimaru's DNA.

Since Naruto had some from the cursed seal he removed from Anko, he could make the seals. Tsunade and Sarutobi agreed saying the seals would give them an advantage. "Jiji, if we know about Orochimaru's plot, what makes you sure he doesn't know about us hatching a counter attack plan?" asked Naruto causing the Sandaime to stop and think. "We might have spies among us. We need to act like we don't know what's going to happen. That way we have the element of surprise on our side," said Naruto.

Naruto had ordered special bracelets and necklaces for his fiancés a while ago. He had just picked up the order he put in for Tsunade and decided it was time to give them to his girls. So when he got home and all the girls had come home he pulled out the small boxes they were in and hid them in the rooms of his fiancés under their pillows knowing they would find them. And they did, they came squealing, wearing their new accessories and laid kisses all over his face.

Naruto never bought jewelry for its ability to enhance one's beauty. He bought battle jewelry that had a purpose.

For Anko he had bought her a golden bracelet but hidden within it was a small blade that extended from it when muscles in the wrist were moved and touched the trigger on the inside.

Kurenai received a pair of earrings that allowed her store small amounts of chakra inside. The combined pools were capable of refilling her reserves to a third of its full capacity.

Haku had gotten a necklace that was studded with fancy gems and had a unique crystal snowflake hanging from it. The snowflake was imbued with water natured chakra and allowed Haku to draw water particles from the air or even from an enemy's body without having to be next to a major source of water.

Kyuubi wore a choker necklace that had a ruby in its center. The gem allowed her to transfer her chakra to any of her fellow girls without harming them.

Tsunade was gifted with a pendant that allowed Tsunade to store medical chakra that she could release to heal others and herself at a moment's notice. Naruto kept Mei gift with him to give her when she visited Konoha.

A whole four months had passed. The remaining two months were set aside for his students to tweak their skills before the Chunnin Exams. Naruto had asked Kurenai to aid Anko during his absence. The girls had progressed further than he had imagined. Ino had learned several new lightning jutsu and her proficiency with barriers had increased.

She was now about to encircle four people and hold it for ten minutes. Sakura had gained headway in increasing her raw strength and learning earth jutsu. Though she was not able to break a boulder with a flick of her finger like Tsunade, she was slowly getting there. Hinata had completely modified her taijutsu to her skills. Naruto asked for a demonstration and was not disappointed. Hinata's movements now flowed just like her water jutsu.

Their chakra control had greatly improved and Kurenai had taught Ino some genjutsu and Ino was quickly learning. Naruto talked to his newest fiancé, Tsunade, to testing his students and teach them medical jutsu. She agreed and took Sakura and Hinata as her apprentices. The two learned under her but while Sakura learned the ways of a medic, Hinata learned the ways of the combat maiden. It turned out that combat maidens were a large part of Uzushiogakure's shinobi rosters. They were the equivalent of Konoha's combat medics but had training extensive use of chakra scalpels that could be used as lethal weapons.

Naruto had found a scroll among his mother's things and gave it to Tsunade who taught Hinata its contents. The battle maidens were heralded as great healers as well as all-around good fighters, especially with chakra scalpels. Each battle maiden was unique onto herself. Some specialized in poisons while others specialize in chi attacks. Each maiden also went through a graduation rite. The maidens wore leather armor sown into their clothing at strategic places for most protection.

The leather had seals written on them, making them impervious to any blade, jutsu, or fist. The outfits were designed by the maiden and the seals were done by a master. They were donned upon graduation. Hinata had completed her training so Tsunade had Naruto put seals on the leather armor that would be sewn into Hinata's battle kimono. Hinata had finished her training along with her teammates in time for the chunnin exams. Naruto entered his team in it and came to the first exam to cheer them on.

A week later, his team had progressed to the third part of the exam. His fiancé Mei had come to watch the exams and he took the opportunity give her the necklace he bought her. She kissed him as she tucked the red opal that hung from a silver chain into her robes. Tsunade saw Mei embrace Naruto and suddenly she felt jealous for some reason. "You must be Mei. Naruto told me all about you," said Tsunade through her teeth. Mei looked smug as she looked at Tsunade.

'That's right, cow. I was with him first,' thought Mei until Naruto kissed Tsunade as affectionately as he did for her. 'That's right flat chest. In the battle of affection, the one with the softer chest wins,' thought Tsunade as she pressed Naruto's face into his chest. Mei was now third in rank in the bust war, with Tsunade only training Kyuubi. 'Damn cow, you may have better boobs but can you kiss like I can?' She pulled Naruto out of Tsunade's embrace and pulled Naruto into a passionate kiss. 'That's right cow. How about matching that?' Tsunade's glare said everything. 'This is not over by a longshot!'

Naruto had slumped in his chair between the two girls that were two of his fiancés, who were too busy fighting. Kyuubi had been invited to sit with the Kages and she took notice. While the two glared at each other, Kyuubi was comforting Naruto. She had his head in her lap as she sat with Naruto on a long bench. The two had stopped fighting and realized Naruto was gone from his chair.

"You girls will be the death of Naruto-kun if you keep this up. He is trying to make you guys happy. Try to remember that," said Kyuubi as she watched over Naruto. Both girls hung their heads as Kyuubi smiled at a sleeping Naruto. "Naruto," she said gently into his eye. Naruto's eyes fluttered as she groaned. "Hinata is starting her match." Naruto sat up quickly and watched his pupil take to the battlefield. Her opponent was Neji. Naruto knew the boy from his visits to the Hyuuga estate. Hiashi had tried to make amends by inviting Naruto over often to tutor Hinata in the estate. Naruto had done so to boost Hinata's confidence and it had worked wonders.

Down on the field, Neji sneered at his cousin. "You may be trained by Namikaze-san, but fate states you will lose," he said. Hinata ignored him and unsealed her staff from a storage seal Naruto had put on her armor. Hinata readied herself and waited for the proctor to start the match. "Go!" said the proctor's voice. Hinata added her own flair to the ancient Uzu arts of the battle maiden, channeling chakra into the staff's ends to create chakra blades that sliced anything in their path.

Neji charged at her as Hinata calmly analyzed his movements. Neji was proclaimed the Hyuuga clan genius and his skills confirmed the claim. Neji attacked his cousin with a flurry of attacks, all blocked by Hinata's staff. "You are a weakling, hiding behind a weapon to make yourself look stronger. No matter you will still lose," he said.

Hinata saw an opening and unleashed a combo of blows using her staff. Neji expertly blocked them but then a surprise came. Neji's right arm had dropped by his side to awe and disbelief of the crowd. "You may be quick with block my staff but my chakra scalpels on the ends penetrate skin and severe tendons and nerves without any surface damage," said Hinata. "You said earlier I only hide behind my staff. Let me show you the fruit of my training."

Hinata sealed away her staff and got into her modified jyuuken stance. Neji looked confused at the open palm and fist stance that Hinata assumed but disregarded it. Hinata sped towards him, skillfully dodging all attacks on her person and sent Neji flying with combo of palm and fist strikes. Neji smirked as he got up and waited for Hinata to come near him again. Neji quickly performed the Kaiten and watched with look of satisfaction when Hinata was rocketed off her feet upon contact with the rotating blue orb around him. Hinata quickly readjusted her position in midair and landed on her feet. What she did next shocked everyone, including her own father.

"Suiton: Heavenly Fist of Submission!" Hinata expelled a rotating stream of water that shot at Neji's ultimate defense. Neji felt himself stop spinning and a look of horror quickly replaced his smug look. The Kaiten that was dubbed the Hyuuga's ultimate defense had been stopped to a standstill. Hinata's column of water rotated in the opposing direction, cancelling the rotating shield around Neji. The stream continued to push and sent Neji spiraling onto the arena floor.

He got up shakily as he dropped into the Jyuuken stance again. He desperately tried one last tactic. He waited until Hinata was again in his range and yelled: "You're in my divination. Eight Trigrams: 64 palms!" Hinata sailed back from the attack and crashed into the ground. Neji looked smug as he walked slowly to his cousin's prone form, or so he thought. "Never underestimate your opponent," said Hinata as she sprung up and delivered an equally strong attack as the 64 palms. "Divine Water Trigrams: 64 palms!" The crowd watched in utter shock as water literally surrounded Hinata's hands during the execution of the attack.

Neji was struck 64 times by Hinata's attack but the attack was doubled in strength by the water natured chakra that blasted from her palms during the strike. The water spread the damage over large areas, overlapping and multiplying the injuries that were dealt. Neji fell to the ground unconscious as Hinata's father and sister saw Hinata in a different light.

'Hinata developed her own style and even countered the Kaiten!' thought a stunned Hiashi. 'Nee-chan…' thought Hanabi as she stared into the arena. "Winner: Hinata!" called the proctor. Naruto gave Hinata a smile, which she returned. Naruto had offered Hiashi a solution to the caged bird seal and he had accepted. Naruto was finalizing the seal that would replace the caged bird seal.

Naruto watched Ino's battle with a grass ninja who took her pretty exterior as her weakness. "What do we have here? A pretty girl, huh? Why don't you forfeit and go play with your dolls?" taunted the ninja. Ino smirked as she wanted intently for the proctor to start the match. "Go!" Ino rocketed toward the ninja, pulling her butterfly swords from their sheaths and surprising the ninja from grass. He threw a few kunai at her as a distraction but had not guarded his back, thinking she was just a pushover.

He had effectively doomed himself. Ino had disappeared from his sight and reappeared behind him. He sensed the danger too late and barely parried her attack with a kunai. Ino grinned as she pushed lightning into her blades. The electricity flowed to the kunai, leaving a fried grass ninja in the dust, unconscious and occasionally sparking. Naruto sighed as Ino left the field after her victory was called. Anko was rubbing off on her. Sakura's battle was interesting as well. She fought a ninja from Mist.

Mei watched intently hoping he would win and secure Mist a place in the finals. Her other gennin did not make it or had lost their bouts. The Mist ninja was cocky and unsheathed his sword when the proctor started the match and rushed at Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi's strength training had paid off. Her chakra packed punch to the side of the blade had caused it to shatter into bits. Sakura had quickly ended her match by fracturing the earth below the Mist gennin and catching the ninja with a large boulder to the face. He was sent into a blissful unconsciousness as Sakura was declared the victor.

Mei frowned as Tsunade smiled at her apprentice's win. 'What is Konoha feeding its gennin?' thought Mei as she watched her gennin being carted to the infirmary. Naruto watched the Kazekage and Sarutobi chat about Sasuke. Naruto looked at the Kazekage with suspicion. His veil was hiding something he did want anyone seeing and it rang a bell in Naruto's mind. Orochimaru had been spotted in the Forest of Death while Anko had proctored the second part of the exam.

She had gone to face the bastard but had missed him by just a bit. The Uchiha had been already marked and Naruto had the pleasure to seal up the mark from the unstable gennin. Naruto never liked Sasuke and with the cursed seal, he had witnessed Sasuke become more unstable. He remembered the kid from when he was undercover in the academy. The black haired gennin was brooding in the corner.

Itachi had told him how Sasuke was ignored and was even more so when Naruto beat him in a spar. With the clan mostly gone, Sasuke received more attention but his obsession with gaining power to beat Naruto had grown. Anko was good friends with Mikoto and told Naruto of her friend's dilemma. Naruto was weary of the boy.

He was no threat to Naruto but if Orochimaru got his grimy hands on the kid, Konoha would be in deep shit. Shaking his head to clear the negative thoughts, Naruto whispered his suspicions to Tsunade who nodded slightly. Jiraiya had come to watch the matches as well and Tsunade told the pervert about Naruto's concern. Jiraiya reassured him the Kazekage wasn't Orochimaru.

Naruto had a run in with Suna's jinchuriki, Gaara during the month that was given to train for finals. Naruto had taken a look at his seal after Kyuubi had told him Gaara was the container of Ichibi. Naruto made it a habit to help any jinchuriki he came upon, since he was one as well. Gaara's sister Temari had thanked him for helping her brother. Naruto had placed a seal on top of his existing seal and had extracted the insane priest sealed with the Ichibi.

Gaara could now sleep and wasn't bloodthirsty. Gaara and Naruto currently sat together, chatting pleasantly and playing a game of go as Anko trained the three kunoichi that made up team eleven. "So Gaara, does your village treat you well?" asked Naruto. "The Kazekage sent assassins to kill me fearing I would kill the entire village," said Gaara as he studied the board.

"I'm sorry about that Gaara. Konoha wasn't too keen about me either. Until they found out that I was the son of their fourth Hokage. I still get hateful looks from some villagers but most have tried to kiss up. I ignore them. I have six beautiful fiancés and that's what keeps me going Gaara. Friendship and love," said Naruto as he moved a piece on his side. "I see Naruto-san. I'm surprised you did not turn out like I did. Thank you for helping me by the way. Ichibi is quieter now," replied Gaara. "Well if Kyu-chan hadn't held you in place before Ichibi could emerge, I may have been too late."

Gaara's eyebrows shot up. "The red haired girl with the strange eyes is the Kyuubi?" asked Gaara incredulously. "Yeah, she's one of my fiancé and I love her very much." Gaara nodded as he claimed his victory as Naruto winced at his epic loss. He was good friends with Shikamaru and Choji's parents and by default Shikamaru and Choji.

The three had gone to eat once when Naruto's fiancés were busy. Shikamaru had taught Naruto how to play go once. Naruto played Shikamaru when possible and he had not won once yet. Gaara had never played once and he still won. Maybe it was Naruto's inability to understand the game. Naruto sighed as Gaara's sand reset the board again.

"It's two to zero Naruto-san. Ready to lose again?" asked Gaara. Naruto nodded. Temari had told him about the invasion but Naruto had already known for a while. Instead he asked them to defect and fight for Konoha during the invasion, and the trio agreed. Temari sat next to Naruto who had given up on beating Gaara at go and watched his fiancé train his team.

"How did you become a jounin?" asked Temari gazing at the blonde jounin. "I guess I had the skills for it. The life of a jinchuriki makes sure you are always on your toes," said Naruto as Temari started to apologize. "It's alright Temari-san. You didn't know. Gaara told me the three of you are the Kazekage's children." "That's right but not once did he ever treat us like his children.

After our mother died having Gaara, he was bitter and blamed by brother. I really appreciate you helping Gaara," said Temari softly. Naruto thought he saw a bit of pink in her cheeks but dismissed it. "You're welcome. I can't leave a fellow jinchuriki to fend for himself or herself. It's against my policy." Naruto closed his eyes for a second and when he turned to Temari she was closer to him. "So Naruto, do you have a girlfriend?" asked Temari hoping he was single.

"No but I'm engaged to six girls. I'm the head of two clans," he said as Temari blinked and smiled. "Then you won't mind another right?" she asked seductively. Anko had turned to call Naruto and saw Temari leaning into him. Almost instantaneously, Anko's protectiveness of Naruto skyrocketed. "Get away from Naruto-kun, you hussy!" exclaimed Anko. "Is this one of your fiancés, Naruto? She looks more like a tramp than anything else," said Temari as sparks flew between them. Gaara appeared beside Naruto. "My sister has never had the chance to date because she was my sister. However, I have never seen her like this before," said Gaara.

Naruto sighed. "I hope you never have to experience this, Gaara." "Girls, please stop," said Naruto. "Temari, the girls that I am engaged to are not my fiancés because I am attractive or have money. They love me for how I am and I do the same. You are really beautiful but I am not that easy, Temari-san. I don't marry for anything less than love." With that, Naruto and Anko dismissed their team for the day and took off after bidding their friends good-bye. 'Naruto-kun, I will get you. I always get what I want,' thought Temari.

The finals came quickly as the finalists stood in the arena antsy to compete. Naruto watched as the finalists fought each other. The fights were now a three person free for all. Ino and Sakura were unlucky and had lost but they had made it far. Hinata had defeated her opponents though and had moved up. The last three were Gaara, Sasuke, and Hinata.

Gaara and Hinata had teamed up against the Uchiha when feathers fell from the sky and the observers fell asleep. Naruto and his fiancés were the first to respond and woke up whoever they could as Suna and Oto ninja began to clash with the Konoha forces. Naruto and Zabuza were reunited on the battlefield, this time as allies. "Hey brat! I see you haven't gotten any weaker," said the Kiri swordsman as he removed several Oto heads from their owner. "You don't look bad either, Zabuza," said Naruto as his scythe cut through several Suna ninja.

Gaara and his sibling were watching their back and cut down anyone who tried to sneak up on them. Naruto looked up and found a purple barrier around the kage box and left the arena to check it out. Cutting down some Oto ninja near it, he tested it, tossing a dead Oto ninja into it. He whistled as the body disintegrated into nothing. Naruto tossed a seal he quickly wrote to negate the dome temporarily for him to enter the barrier. The purple barrier hissed as the paper burned up and opened a big enough hole for Naruto to quickly enter before it closed behind him. Naruto saw Orochimaru fighting Tsunade and Sarutobi and leapt into the fray.

"I see the snake has slithered out from its hiding place," said Naruto as he swung his custom weapon, blocking the Kusanagi from cutting Tsunade. His blonde fiancé and Sarutobi were now occupied, fighting off the revived Shodaime and Nidaime, whom Orochimaru brought back with the Impure World Reincarnation jutsu. Naruto snarled at Orochimaru as he deflected the blade from Tsunade and blasted Orochimaru with a wind attack, causing the former Sennin to jump to avoid the attack. He didn't see Naruto's attack until too late, which impaled him through the chest. He shed his skin becoming whole again as the former shell of himself turned to dust.

"Kukuku, I see you have some powerful attacks Naruto-kun. You are no match for me though," he said laughing as he summoned Manda. Tsunade quickly summoned Katsuyu while Sarutobi summoned Enma who transformed into an adamantine staff. The two kages quickly killed off the resurrected kages but were left tired since the two dead kages had put up a fight. Naruto gritted his teeth as he missed Orochimaru for the fifth time. The snake was slippery than slug slime.

Quickly summoning several clones, he mobbed Orochimaru with them as he drew his ink from its container and formed into a chakra sapping seal in the air. "Fuiunjutsu: Chakra Draining Array!" shouted Naruto as he fired the floating array at Orochimaru who had finally killed the last shadow clone. Orochimaru turned too late and the seal burned into his skin, stopping his chakra from flowing to his hands. His arms could no longer convey chakra and Orochimaru felt the seal sapping his strength.

He shed again and retreated with Kabuto and his bodyguards, the Sound Four. Naruto quickly gathered his fiancés and they gave chase together. Tayuya and the rest of the Sound four stayed behind to give their leader and Kabuto some time. Naruto killed everyone but Tayuya who had been beaten into unconsciousness by a collaboration of Anko and Kurenai. Taking Tayuya into his arms, Naruto buried the rest of the Sound four in graves near the Konoha border and put up a crude tombstone for them all.

Tayuya woke up in the Namikaze mansion, with her hands bound over her head and the rest of her body immobilized by a seal on her abdomen. Naruto came into the room and found Tayuya awake and set the tray of food on the table across from the bed. "I see you are up now," said Naruto. "What so it matter to you shithead?" spat Tayuya.

Naruto ignored the cursing and took a bowl of soup from the tray he brought up after he sat Tayuya up. "Do you want some soup? I'll unbind you and let you eat with your own hands if you like," said Naruto calmly. "Fuck off, Shithead!" growled Tayuya. Naruto set the bowl of soup back on the tray and stood up with it. "I wanted to feed you but if you insist you aren't hungry I'll leave." Tayuya's stomach growled as she turned pink with embarrassment. "Fine, shithead. I'll eat!" she shouted.

Naruto unbound her hands and put the tray on her lap. "Know this; there is a seal on your body that prevents acts of aggression towards me or my fiancés. If you try anything, the seal will make it unpleasant for you," said Naruto. Tayuya ignored him and ate her meal. Tsunade entered the room and stood next to Naruto. "Why did you save her?" whispered his blonde fiancé. "She had the same look in her eyes Gaara had. The look of utter loneliness. Gaara has his siblings but she has no one.

Plus Gaara is in Konoha, away from Suna," said Naruto. Tayuya finished her meal and shouted to get Naruto's attention. "Oi shithead, I'm done now," she said. Naruto told Tsunade to calm down as he got the tray off her lap and exited the room. Anko entered the room after Naruto exited and sat by Tayuya's immobilized form.

Naruto had no clue how Anko did but an hour later he went to check on Tayuya and she was crying while Anko comforted her. Anko had done the impossible. Tayuya had been resistant to anyone talking to her. She swore at anyone and everyone. Anko had broken through the façade Tayuya had put up to shield herself.

Anko later explained that in Oto every girl was on her own and that if they couldn't fend for themselves they would be taken advantage of. Tayuya was one of the Sound Four so many people didn't harass her but she was traumatized by the girls around her that were. She consequently created that façade to protect herself from any and all.

She had a friend who was like a sister to her. Kin, the girl that one of the Konoha gennin fought. Orochimaru considered her expendable and sacrificed her to bring back the Nidaime from the dead. Naruto reassured Tayuya that she was safe from all harm in the mansion. He went and talked to Sarutobi who issued Tayuya a Konoha shinobi license in exchange for any information on Orochimaru.

She spilled her guts and told Ibiki all she knew the minute she was interrogated. Naruto took her home and let her rest for a few days before he started research on her cursed seal. Tayuya complied completely. Naruto worked tirelessly to come up with a counterseal to remove it like he did for Anko's. A month after Konoha was attacked he had the research completed.

Konoha was repairing itself slowly. He created an army of clones to help and Tazuna and Inari had come from Wave to lend a hand. In fact all of Wave came and the village was rebuilt in a month. Mei had also sent help from Kiri to help her so to be husband's village.

Finally with Naruto's research on Orochimaru's new seal done, he gave Jiraiya a copy of his notes and told him to remove the seal from Sasuke. Unfortunately, the Uchiha had jumped ship and had defected to Oto. A retrieval team was created and was sent to retrieve the traitor. Unfortunately, they were too late.

Sasuke's trail had gone cold about a mile from Konoha's border. The retrieval team, made up of Naruto, team eleven, and the other gennin teams and their sensei returned empty handed. Sasuke's obsession with defeating Naruto had totally taken hold of him. Naruto wondered why his brother didn't stop him and then went to Sarutobi, remembering Itachi was not in the village. "Itachi was asked to go undercover in the Akatsuki.

They are a group that has sprung up and with the reports he has sent back, they aim to collect the biju but their reasons are still unclear," explained Sarutobi. Naruto nodded at the logic. Itachi could have defeated him with Kisame's help but he clearly held back. Naruto left the Hokage tower as Tsunade finally took over as the Godaime.

Her coronation was held two weeks after the invasion with much celebration. The civilian council wasn't happy with the new Hokage though. Tsunade had cleared the civilian side and appointed Sarutobi as the third council elder to offset Koharu and Homura. This would even out the tables and give the shinobi the control of the village back. Tsunade also implemented the changes Naruto had suggested after his undercover mission in the academy was completed, adding a class in medical jutsu as a mandatory course.

Naruto had finally gotten back and immediately started to work on removing Tayuya's seal. The girl cooperated when Naruto explained the counterseal would have to be drawn all across her upper body. She sat quietly as Naruto finished drawing the seals. "Kai!" yelled Naruto as he channeled his chakra into the seal. Tayuya winced as the seal she had burnt and vanished from her skin. Naruto removed his chakra from her system and cleaned up his work area.

As he sealed away his Fuiunjutsu tools, he felt Tayuya press herself against his back as her arms encircled him. "No one saw me do this, right?" said Tayuya. Naruto nodded and took Tayuya back to her room after she redressed. Tayuya had a picture of her of Naruto under her pillow that she kissed as she laid on her bed. She hid it back in its hiding place before dozing off. Little did she know Anko had been passing by and saw Tayuya kiss the picture that she gave her of Naruto when she explained Naruto's background. Anko smiled and continued on her way, smiling at what she had seen.

Tayuya reported the Hokage's office to see the Hokage. She knew Naruto was engaged to her but didn't know she was the Godaime. "Hey Hokage-sama," said Tayuya as she entered the room. Tsunade smiled at the girl. Anko had gotten her to open a lot. "Tayuya, you are on probation as of now. Anko had an emergency job at the IT department and Naruto needs an assistant to teach his team. You are it. Go to training ground eleven and meet the team there," said Tsunade. Tayuya tried to protest saying she wasn't good with kids. Tsunade wouldn't budge so Tayuya sighed and headed to training ground eleven.

Naruto had his team running warm up laps as Tayuya arrived. "Tsunade-chan sent you to help me? Alright then. I need you to use your doki to give them a good opponent to fight. Tayuya nodded and brought out her flute. Naruto had recovered it and given it to her. She played a tune and summoned her doki and used another tune make them attack the group. Naruto's whole team was promoted to chunnin after the reconstruction effort. Tsunade kept team eleven together saying they had the best success rate.

Tayuya's doki were indestructible demons that only dispelled after taking heavy damage so team eleven threw their strongest jutsu at them. Twenty minutes later, Tayuya was laughing on the ground when she saw the girls collapse in a heap with their tongues hanging out. "Why the hell are you laughing?" shouted Ino.

"You should have seen your faces! You tongues were hanging out like a pack of tired dogs," said a still laughing Tayuya. Naruto healed his team and they all went to eat at Ichiraku's ramen stand. "Ten miso please," said Naruto as he broke apart his chopsticks.

Tayuya had ordered a beef ramen, while Sakura and Ino ordered a chicken ramen each. Hinata had ordered a pork ramen. Tayuya watched with unmasked awe as Naruto happily slurped down his ramen. She had barely even finished a fourth of her bowl and Naruto had polished off his tenth bowl.

"Naruto-sensei always eats this fast," said Ino to Tayuya who just nodded dumbly. Naruto called for another ten bowls which he finished with a similar vigor.

"It's just so good. Probably my parents' genes. They ate at Ichiraku's all the time," said Naruto getting a giggle from Tayuya who pictured Naruto's parents eating ramen with the same vigor as Naruto.

Naruto and Tayuya returned to the estate where Naruto and Tayuya lived with Naruto's five fiancés who lived in Konoha. Tayuya went to her room and grabbed a towel as she headed the onsen in the back of the estate. She undressed and put her clothes in the basket in the room before opening the screen door and entering the onsen.

Anko was already soaking in the onsen and motioned for Tayuya to join her. The red haired girl joined Anko in onsen, sighing as the water loosened her tight muscles. "So Tayuya, how did taking my place as Naruto-kun's assistant turn out?" asked Anko as she drank a cup of saké from a floating wooden plate holding a saké bottle and cups.

Tayuya poured herself a cup and drank it down, savoring the taste of the sake. "It was interesting. The brats he teaches are a funny bunch but they are pretty good," said Tayuya as she poured herself another cup of saké.

"I know right? Naruto-kun and I only succeeded in making them good kunoichi by pushing them to the limits at every team practice," said Anko laughing. Tayuya joined her and soon the onsen was filled with giggles. "You know Tayuya; I was once exactly like you were when Naruto-kun brought you to the mansion. I was called the Snake Bitch of Konoha.

Along with two other women, they and I were collectively called the Ice Queens of Konoha. I'm sure you know Kurenai-chan. She was one of the Ice Queens and was known as the Genjutsu Mistress. She is still called that now but it is only used by those who got pummeled by her.

She hates perverts." Anko looked at her cup as she drank another shot of saké. "I was insecure about myself. I built a façade around myself to protect myself from the perverts and anyone who wanted to take advantage of me. As you know, Orochimaru was my master before he betrayed Konoha and left me with a cursed seal like the one you had.

Naruto befriended me despite my cold attitude towards him. We met in the Forest of Death. He took me to eat dango when he was free. Then he offered to remove the cursed seal for me after we had become friends.

I just at the offer and shook him. He looked so silly, all confused and dizzy! In the end, I fell for him. He emits this aura that calms anyone down and comforts you like no other. He's kind, loving, compassionate, and is the perfect gentlemen. I am glad he's my fiancé," said Anko giggling as she reminisced. Tayuya listened the whole time, not once interrupting Anko's story. Tayuya's thoughts turned to her savior, Naruto.

He could have killed her with her former team but he spared her. He could kill her by poisoning her food but did not. He could have let IT torture her for information but he chose to let her do it on her own. Tears threatened to spill from Tayuya's eyes as she quickly wiped away her tears before they fell. Anko smiled softly at the red haired jounin. Tsunade had instated her as a jounin since her skills met the requirements. Anko wrapped her arms around the girl and pressed her head to her shoulder and let her cry. "It's alright. Let it all out Tayuya. It's okay to cry," said Anko soothing the distraught girl.

A few minutes later, Anko released the girl who wiped her tears and moved beside Anko. They soaked in silence until Tayuya broke the awkward pause in a small voice. "Do you think I'll find someone to love me like you did?" she asked. Anko grinned. 'Hook, line, and sinker.' "I'm sure Naruto could use another fiancé as beautiful as you. He has to marry at least eight girls anyways and he only has six. Do you want to try being with him?" asked Anko.

Tayuya turned bright red remembering a kiss between Anko and Naruto she accidentally caught when she exited her room once. Anko had told her she was welcome to join in, causing her to run away, hiding her red cheeks. "Okay," said Tayuya in a small voice. Anko smiled at the girl and they got out together.

Anko redressed and disappeared while Tayuya redressed slowly, pondering what would happen now. Meanwhile, Anko was busy filling her fellow sisters in on the new addition. Everyone smiled at the thought of Tayuya trying to tell Naruto she loved her, with a red face. 'She's a perfect tsundere,' thought Kurenai.

Tsunade was walking home with Naruto so she had no clue so she would be as surprised as Naruto would be. Naruto entered his mansion with Tsunade as the girls plus Tayuya readied for Naruto. Tsunade kissed in the foyer before going to her room and heading to the onsen. Meanwhile Anko greeted her lover and led Naruto into the den where Tayuya sat; dressed up in one of Anko's dresses she lent her for the occasion.

Tayuya got up from her seat and moved towards Naruto and pressed herself into Naruto's body. "I-I l-like you okay? I w-want to be your wife," said Tayuya blushing as she hid her face in Naruto's chest. Naruto hugged the blushing girl before gently placing a kiss on her forehead, causing Tayuya to pass out from embarrassment. "She's like Hinata, right Anko-chan?" said Naruto as he kissed his fiancé on the lips.

Naruto set the girl down on his bed before gently closing the door. Naruto told the girls that he would be running an errand and would be out until dinner. Little did they know, something wonderful would happen at dinner. Naruto went to the jewelry store to pick up the engagement rings he had custom ordered when he picked up the jewelry he gave his girls.

Each ring was custom fit for the girls and was themed for each girl.

For Anko, the ring was a coiled snake that held a diamond in its opened jaws.

Kurenai's ring was themed around her genjutsu skills. The ring was made from clear volcanic glass finely polished with the diamond snuggly fitted into a custom cut hole in the ring.

Haku's ring was carefully cut from milky quartz, snowflake motif engraved on the outside of the ring in great detail. A diamond was the set so that it looked as if it was the center of a snowflake.

Kyuubi's ring consisted of a golden band with fox motif engraved into the outside circumference. The diamond was placed into a small holder that were made to look like four small foxes with their tails interwined to hold the gem in place.

Tsunade's ring was made from platinum and the diamond was embedded into the band.

Mei's ring had a rough texture to the outside circumference. Made from volcanic rock containing a single diamond, the ring was cut from it. The inside was smoothed and polished while the outside of the ring was just smoothed and the imperfections left. The diamond was ground into a perfect shape and polished. Naruto had the ring made in this way to symbolize Mei's 'diamond in the rough' personality, a strong but gentle person at the same time.

Tayuya's ring was most difficult to create. Carved from a chuck of wood found only in the forest of death then decorated with material from a giant tiger's tooth (again from the forest of death), the ring was finally finished by dipping it into liquid silver. The diamond was fitted into a hole in the ring. The hole was part of the ring's decoration: the ring's circumference was engraved into a flute that wrapped around the ring, with one real hole to fit the diamond in.

Naruto spent the next several hours before he would have to start dinner engraving a Hiraishin seal inside each ring, enabling his wives to call for help and let him teleport to their location.

Naruto entered his mansion and started dinner, hiding his presents in a seal in his belt. His fiancés soon came into the dining room, lured by the aroma of Naruto's delicious cooking. Naruto set the last dish on the table and created five clones to present each ring to its owner. Naruto would present Kyuubi's himself. Mei would have to wait but not for long. She sent Naruto a letter, saying she was coming to visit tomorrow. Won't she be surprised when he proposed to her tomorrow.

Tsunade, Kurenai, Anko, Haku, Kyuubi, and Tayuya entered the dining area; all clueless and surprised at the number of Naruto's moving around the dining room in wait of something or someone. "Oi, boss they are here!" shouted a clone. Naruto entered from the kitchen and asked his clones to stand in front of each wife the ring was for. "I think I have put this off too long so will you marry me?" asked Naruto as his clones did the same presenting a ring to all his girls (except Mei).

Each girl reacted differently: Anko kissed the clone with her ring so hard he dispelled after placing her ring on her finger. Kurenai hugged the clone until it dispelled. Haku froze its intimate parts for taking too long.

Kyuubi started to unbutton Naruto's clothing and was stopped by Tsunade who bopped Naruto on the head. Tayuya was enraptured by her ring but when she was caught tried to deny it. Somewhere in Kiri, Mei sneezed as she narrowed her eyes. 'My Naruto senses are tingling. That cow better keep her hands to herself,' thought Mei as an aura of death, scaring her assistant.

Naruto got little sleep that night: Tsunade, Haku, Anko, and Tayuya were sleeping in his bed alongside him. Each girl had a body part pressed into her intimate parts unintentionally. Anko may have done it intentionally but it was Anko. Naruto's sheer will forced down a nosebleed as he tried to ignore the fact that his arms, chest, and right leg were pressed against the cleavage of his soon to be wives.

The girls in his bed all smirked in their sleep as Naruto began to break out in a cold sweat. Naruto woke up a bit tired but his lack of sleep was soon fixed when Tsunade put a breakfast tray in his lap as his other fiancés were downstairs doing what Naruto did for them usually. As Naruto finishes the meal that Tsunade cooked for him and gave her a compliment on the good food, he headed outside and his fiancés followed him to meet Mei who was arriving.

The Mizukage enters with her two bodyguards and two familiar people. Naruto kisses his soon to fiancé and greets Zabuza and Tsunami. "I see you have been busy Gaki," said Zabuza as his arms snaked around Tsunami's waist. "Well as you can see, Tsunami and I are dating as of six months ago." Tsunami plants a kiss on Zabuza's cheek and he reddens but his bandages help him cover his red face. Naruto takes Mei into his home with Zabuza and Tsunami while Mei's bodyguards wander the town.

As Zabuza and his girlfriend talk to Naruto's other girls, an earsplitting scream causes everyone to jump. They rushed into the mansion to see Naruto pressed into Mei's buxom. Mei finally releases a dizzy Naruto who is tended to by his other girls while Mei looks dreamily at her engagement ring. Tsunade and Mei were soon in each other's faces. "See what you did flat chest? You hurt him!" said Tsunade as she unconsciously thrust her chest forward, making her breasts bounce.

Mei snarled at Tsunade, her chest heaving in a similar manner. "Well at least I don't suffocate him when I hug him you cow!" she retorted. Naruto had regained his basic functions and a look of sadness settled onto his face and his abnormal silence made the room quiet. "I'm sorry I didn't consider all of your feelings. If this is not what you want please speak up. I'll give you two some time to think about it. I wanted to be with all of you but it seems that it is impossible…" Naruto slowly climbed the stairs in a silent fashion as Tsunade and Mei stared at Naruto's retreating form. "Both of you stop! Naruto sacrificed his personal time to love us all equally.

If we can't get along, what will Naruto think? He'll be heartbroken. Both of you need to learn to tolerate each other if you want to be with Naruto, "said Kyuubi as she scolded the two women. Both women were flushed from embarrassment and both apologized and began to climb the stairs but Anko stopped them.

"Naruto is in a fragile state now. We all should apologize. He had never known the love of woman in his entire life so it's our job to do just that," said Anko. Kyuubi nodded in approval. Tayuya, the newest addition to the harem suddenly got a glint in her eye. "Naruto treats us like princesses all the time. It's time we return the love he shows us," she said. With that, Naruto's girls were talking among themselves, planning to give Naruto the love he deserved and much more.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON. ANY UNDERAGE PERSON OR THOSE WISHING TO NOT VIEW IT, SKIP FROM BOLD LIKE TO BOLD LINE.**

A/N: For all those waiting for some lemony goodness, rejoice. I wanted to make a comment on something a wrote to a reviewer. I said I would put Hana and Tsume in the harem. I have not written them in just yet but look out for them in the next chapter! I am sorry for this late upload, college has bogged me down.

* * *

Naruto sat in his study, immersing himself into his research to forget anything that may happen. Naruto was working on his latest seal that would help with his fiancé's work in I & T. He didn't have a name for the array yet, but the array was made up of four smaller seals. The first was a truth seal that shocked the victim if he lied.

A torture seal made it possible to cause the victim's muscles and ligaments to contort and spasm painfully without inflicting the physical damage necessary for the same result. A disarming seal built into the array scan over the victim's bodies and disarmed all seals that prevented the victim from talking or caused his death. More complicated seals would glow when encountered so the interrogator knew that a seals master was needed.

The last seal was a memory projection seal, making it possible for a mind walker to see all the victim's memories without having to enter their mind. Naruto included this seal because he had encountered people would have a strong enough will to overpower and possibly kill anyone trying to enter their mind. Naruto sighed he put the finishing touches on the seal.

He didn't like creating such a seal but it was for the safety of his comrades. Closing his notebook where he kept his notes, he readied himself to hear any potentially heartbreaking statements. He exited his study and came to the first floor which was oddly quiet. He entered the dining room and found a steaming cup of the tea he liked to drink with a note by it.

Naruto,

We have come to a consensus on the situation. Please come to the onsen.

We love you dearly.

Your loving fiancés.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the note, examining the piece of paper for any traps. He turned a bright red when he turned it over. The back of the paper was signed by all his fiancés and under each name was a bright red impression of their lips. Deciding that he would take a chance, he changed into a kimono that he wore to the onsen in his daily ritual and headed to meet his girls. Arriving at the onsen, he opened to sliding door and undressed in the disrobing area. Each of the boxes that his girls' clothing was put in all had a lingering smell of their unique perfumes.

The room itself smelled like an exotic mountain getaway with all the perfumes mixing. After disrobing, he entered the onsen to find his fiancés waiting in the hot springs for him.

"Welcome, home Master," they said in unison as they all stood up, not bothering to cover their nude forms.

"Let us clean you, Master," said Anko. The girls surrounded Naruto and brought him over to the showering area was and each took turns lathering their chests and hands with soap. Naruto was too stunned and too embarrassed to say anything. The girls all rubbed up against Naruto's whole body, making sure to lather every inch of his body. Naruto sat still as his fiancés lathered him up, too embarrassed to even move. The girls took turns rinsing Naruto off and drying him. As they ushered him to the room that he shared with his wives, the girls all smirked and the closest one to the door shut it and put up a sound barrier.

* * *

**Warning: Lemon. If you are underage or do not wish to read it, skip to the next bold line.**

The girls slipped off their robes letting their kimonos slide into a pile around their feet. They were quickly on Naruto, stripping him of all his clothing. Each girl took her turn kissing Naruto, their tongue fighting with Naruto's in a passionate embrace. Kyuubi was given the go ahead by her fellow fiancés to go first since she was literally Naruto's first fiancée even though Mei and Anko were proposed to before. Kyuubi licked her lips as she got on the bed with Naruto. The girls left Naruto in his boxers so she gently slid them from her man's body, gasping at the size of her mate's member. On the sidelines, the others all wondered if they would be able to fit it inside themselves.

Kyuubi's hand gently grasped Naruto's hardness and stroked it softly as Kyuubi kissed and licked the head. Naruto shuddered as Kyuubi engulfed his hardness with her mouth, swirling the head with her tongue. Moments later, Naruto came in his lover's mouth and Kyuubi greedily drank it down. Naruto grabbed one of Kyuubi's breasts and began to suck and flick with his tongue, getting an erotic moan from one of his fiancés. As his mouth and hand worked their magic on her breasts, his free hand snaked its way to her inflamed core, massaging its swollen flaps before attacking her clit. Kyuubi moaned louder and screamed as Naruto brought her to orgasm. His nimble fingers entered her virgin sanctum, caressing her g-spot and brought her to another orgasm.

On the sidelines, his other girls were pleasuring each other. Naruto brought his mouth to Kyuubi's gushing core and lapped up the liquid flowing from her, getting a purr from his lover. He licked the perimeter of her sex and the edges of her core. Wrapping his lips around her clit, he gently sucked and licked her and fingered her, bringing her over the edge once more. Finally, Kyuubi could no longer wait and growled at her lover, grabbing the offending body part and directed to her virgin sex.

Getting the message, Naruto pressed his lips to his lover and took her maidenhood with one merciful thrust. As Kyuubi cried a few tears, Naruto kissed his wife as he began to piston in and out of her. Kyuubi wrapped her elegant legs around her husband and let out some passion filled cries as he plunged his sword into her sheathe. Kyuubi and Naruto let loose passionate cries as they reached orgasm together. Naruto continued to fill her treasure box with treasure as his teeth elongated. Kissing his wife's neck he bit into it, causing Kyuubi to scream in pleasure. As he retracted his teeth and lapped up any blood, he watched as a golden fox protecting a red one appeared. Kyuubi collapsed from her pleasure induced state into a deep sleep. Grabbing the closest girl to him, he ravaged her mouth with his.

Mei giggled as Naruto kissed every inch of her body and groaned in pleasure when he sucked on her nipples and clit. She and Naruto got into a 69 position as each person pleasured the other. Naruto caressed her perky breasts while using his tongue to fill Mei's core. Naruto drank from Mei's overflowing fountain as she took care of his member, cleaning it with her mouth before sucking a load out of him. They both reached an orgasm together as Mei's lust grew substantially. Mei quickly mounted him, her lust overpowering the pain caused by her defloration. She screamed in pleasure as she rode Naruto's hard pole to orgasm. She collapsed as Naruto's teeth created a mark on her neck and Anko quickly took her place.

Naruto and Anko blazed through foreplay and Anko quickly encapsulated him inside her. Due to Anko's rush to get to penetration, Anko was not fully ready and felt pain as Naruto put it in. Anko winced during the first intrusion as a small trickle of blood stained the sheets below but Naruto's mouth quickly made her forget her pain as it was pressed to hers. Naruto grabbed her breasts and massaged them, which caused Anko's core to gush with girl cum. Naruto moved slowly first, teasing his wife's body to make her more comfortable. Then Naruto moved quicker and quicker as he positioned his wife on the bed as he brought her to her peak. Naruto marked her and kissed the mark before moving on to Haku.

The ice user shyly went through the motions, not really sure what to do. She was not as experienced as the others since she was on the run with Zabuza and did not learn the kunoichi's best skill: seduction. Hence Haku did not know how to properly pleasure her husband's tool with her mouth and the others had to step in and instruct her. With Naruto's assistance she made it through foreplay. Naruto quickly took her virginity and Haku was screaming as wave after wave of orgasms racked her body. Haku screamed in pleasure for a last time as Naruto filled her sex with his seed and bit into her neck like he had done with the others. She rested after Naruto marked her and Kurenai took up the lead.

Kurenai was the most experienced in sex of the group, having dated Asuma. She never got to having sexual intercourse but had experience in foreplay. She returned every kiss Naruto placed on her body on his. When Naruto brought her to three orgasms by cleaning her nether regions, she returned the favor with vigor, swallowing two loads.

Naruto had cum a third time on her and she erotically licked it all off. Naruto slowly mounted Kurenai, kissing away all the pain away. He bottomed out inside her and was soon thrusting fiercely into her with Kurenai's legs pulling him in deeper for each thrust. Kurenai had gone through six orgasms and was approaching her seventh. She pouted as Naruto had not cum once and rolled them over, so she would be on top. She massaged his rod with her muscles and brought them both to orgasm. Naruto marked Kurenai and let her rest.

Tsunade eagerly jumped on Naruto. Naruto rubbed and sucked on Tsunade's ample breasts while lip-locked in a passionate kiss. Tsunade was no stranger to the male sex due to her career as a medic ninja but Naruto was her first man. She fondled Naruto's member while Naruto's free hand lightly touched her enflamed nether regions. Tsunade took the lead and pressed Naruto's head to her groin and moaned loudly as he ate her out. She screamed suddenly as she reached an orgasm.

She quickly grasped Naruto's erect rod and took it into her mouth. Seconds later, Naruto grunted as he let loose a load into Tsunade's mouth. Tsunade swallowed it all before licking his member clean. "Ready to get rocked?" asked Tsunade. Naruto was too busy with the post orgasm feeling to answer. Tsunade quickly plunged down Naruto's rod. Wincing at his size and her pain, she slowly moved up and down on Naruto's rod until the pain went away. Naruto sank his teeth into her neck like he did for his other wives.

Tayuya was the last of his wives to copulate with him. She was the most seductive, despite her tsundere personality. She and Naruto were in the 69 position, with her licking, sucking and kissing away. Both of them reached several orgasms before they stopped. Tayuya got on her hands and knees and beckoned Naruto to her with a finger. Naruto thrust into Tayuya in a single smooth motion, getting a scream of elation and pain. As Tayuya's screams of pleasure began more frequent, Naruto's thrusts increased to match them. Tayuya finally screamed as she reached her peak and from the bite mark on her neck. Naruto had his clones bring each girl to their room before he collapsed on his bed into a deep sleep. A satisfied smile made its way to his lips as his eyelids closed.

**End of Lemon**

* * *

****In the next weeks, Naruto's fiancés worked on the wedding. It was only for intent and purposes for everyone to recognize their marriage to Naruto. The girls were seen all over the market district. They were buying decorations, dress hunting, and preparing for the big day. The dress maker's eyebrow twitched comically when she saw Kyuubi's bust size. Bringing out her biggest size, Kyuubi could not fit into it, causing the fabric to stretch out to its limits. Any male passing by who peered into the shop out of curiosity was rendered unconscious by a massive hemorrhage from the nasal region.

The shop owner quickly shut the blinds as she told Kyuubi to take off the dress. She took her measurements before telling them to return for their gowns in a week's time. The group of girls went to a bakery where the girls discussed the wedding cake that they would have at the reception. The girls left two hours later, leaving a starry-eyed baker and his assistants who began work on the cake. Naruto was sometimes seen with his harem. A clothing store that made custom outfits for married men also did wedding tuxes.

Naruto was dragged into the store by Anko of all people. Kyuubi and Tsunade came for his sanity. A few hours later, Naruto's fiancés picked the outfit they liked most. Naruto didn't care what he wore but did what his girls asked of him. Originally, he had said he would go and get a measurement and be done with it but gave in after his girls gave him the cursed puppy eyes.

Naruto sighed as he accompanied them to the Yamanaka flower shop to arrange the floral decorations for the lavish wedding. Naruto had given the girls a blank check of sorts and only cared about making his girls happy. Inoichi stood next to Naruto as he watched the girls look through the catalog he brought out.

"Naruto I want to apologize…" Naruto held his hand up, silencing Inoichi.

"It is all in the past, now. I now have eight women who brighten each day I see them. I hold nothing against you Yamanaka-san. After all, I understand you lost several family members. You do not have to explain yourself or apologize. Your sincere actions prove your genuine feelings," said Naruto as he watched his girls chat among themselves.

"Thank you for your understanding," said Inoichi.

"By the way, you sure you want to get hitched? Getting married is like getting kicked in the balls but forever."

Inoichi continued to list off the negative aspects of marriage but hadn't noticed Naruto had backed away from him. A single rose embedded itself between Inoichi's legs. His wife Karin had another rose in her hand ready to throw it. Without removing her eyes from her work, she embedded the stem of the second rose next to the face of Inoichi who was trying to sneak away.

"Anata, I hope you were just joking because I am not," said Karin as she arranged some flowers. Inoichi nodded quickly as Karin turned to face Naruto. "I hope this idiot did not ruin it for you," Karin said smiling.

"I do not view my upcoming marriage as such. I look forward to being able to call the women in my life my wives," said Naruto. Karin glared at Inoichi before pouting at him. "Honey…?" he asked nervously.

"Why don't you ever say stuff like that about me?" asked Karin as she drew circles on the floor. Inoichi stuttered as he tried to console his wife. Karin suddenly stood up as Naruto's wives found something to their liking.

"That will be 10,000 ryo for the arrangement," she said smiling. Naruto put the money on the counter before he and his girls left the shop.

As the week wound down and the wedding drew closer, Naruto's harem girls finalized their plans. They would have the wedding at the Fire Daimyo's palace. The Fire Daimyo was a friend of Minato and he welcomed Naruto with open arms upon hearing of his lineage. The reception would be held there as well. Naruto had invited his chunnin team, Ino's family, the Hyuuga clan, the Inuzuka clan, the Sandaime Hokage, Jiraiya and other clans he trusted. His girls invited friends and family.

The day of the wedding arrived and it was magnificent. Naruto stood by his seven brides on the altar as they all recited their vows. The people present cheered when Naruto kissed his brides. During the reception, he danced with all his girls and spoke with his guests, shaking hands and receiving pats on the back.

The next morning, he and his wives returned to Konoha finally married. Their happiness was dashed when a ninja rushed into Tsunade's office. "The Akatsuki are on the move!" panted the ninja. Jiraiya had kept Tsunade well informed about the group. Her husband was in danger, not immediately but jinchuriki like him were. Naruto took that to heart and saved all he came across. "The Kazekage was captured! Suna asks for assistance!" pant a second ninja. "Get me Naruto!" shouted Tsunade.

Naruto entered his wife's office and bowed. "Tsunade-hime, Gaara's in danger?" he asked frantically. Tsunade nodded. "Gather a team and head to Suna ASAP. I'll send a second team in to aid you a bit later," she said.

Naruto named his team and Tsunade smiled. He trusts his wives with his life and vice versa. The other girls showed up, geared up and ready. Tsunade handed Naruto the mission scroll and the group headed to Suna at back breaking speeds. At the gates of Suna, the siblings of Gaara and Chiyo greeted them and together they assaulted the site where the Akatsuki agents moved Gaara to.

Sasori of the Red Sands guarded the entrance. Kyuubi, Mei, Haku, Tayuya, and Kurenai fought Sasori while Naruto, the two sand siblings, Chiyo, and Anko destroyed the barrier and entered the cave. A blonde hair Akatsuki stood over Gaara. Naruto, the Sand Siblings, and Anko attacked Deidara, who created exploding art. Chiyo stood guard of Gaara's prone body.

Naruto created a seal in midair and got into on Deidara's flesh as he detonated another clay bomb, blissfully unaware he had been tagged. Outside, Naruto five other wives were having a hard time with Sasori. Sasori had an army of puppets at his disposal but was equally frustrated with the five women.

The girls had recently found an effective tactic. They worked in pairs to quickly dwindle the army down to a handful of puppets. Kyuubi and Mei devastated puppets with their powerful jutsu while Tayuya and Haku turned them into useless piles of scrap. Kurenai used her genjutsu prowess to keep her fellow wives out of danger. Once out of puppets, the puppet master revealed his true form.

Sasori had turned his body into a puppet with a core that powered his mechanical body. Kyuubi growled in anger as a long cable tail shot from Sasori's torso at her. She dodged it with grace but was annoyed all the same. "We need that tail out of the way pronto. We won't be able to close in," said Kurenai. The other girls nodded and redoubled their efforts.

In the cave, Naruto and company fought with Deidara. Naruto had immobilized the creep while Anko quickly removed the offending appendages that created the clay monstrosities.

The bomber had in turn transformed his body into a living bomb. It took Naruto's quick thinking, Anko's reflexes, and Temari's wind jutsu to encapsulate the Akatsuki agent in a barrier created with several seal arrays that absorbed the blast, a dozen tags that contained the vibrations, and a dome of wind to slow down and redirect any material loosened by the blast. As the explosion died down, all that remained was a torn cloak with red clouds on it.

Outside, Sasori and the other girls were embroiled in an intense battle. The master puppeteer was in a bind. He had reached out with the cable in his torso compartment but was not expecting Mei to fuse his tail to the ground with lava. Haku had jammed the mechanism with ice, effectively holding him in place.

Sasori brought out his other devices, swinging them at anyone in range. He had pissed off Kyuubi and paid the price. Kyuubi had melted his shell away leaving his upper torso intact. Tayuya spotted the core from hole in Sasori's side and had her doki destroy. Sasori slowly died and his remaining puppet body parts moved erratically for a moment before stopping permanently.

The girls rushed into the cave towards Gaara and Naruto. Naruto cut his finger on a kunai and smeared the blood on Gaara's unmoving form. "Fuxenikkusu no ririisu: Resurrection!" Gaara's form was covered a brilliant white before he groaned and his eyes fluttered. Gaara sat up immediately and was hugged by his siblings. Naruto smiled as his wives swamped him. "Glad to have you back, Gaara," said Naruto hugging his friend. Gaara returned the hug.

"I feel like a bomb hit me… Suna!" he shouted. "Don't worry about Suna. It is safe. Deidara and Sasori are dead," said Naruto.

Gaara sighed in relief before he stood up. Chiyo and the Sand Siblings bowed to Naruto in thanks. "Naruto, I could never repay you in this life for your help. Unfortunately, I have one more to ask."

"I don't mind. That's what friends are for Gaara."

"The Suna council wishes to marry Temari off to a rich and selfish Daimyo of some far land. I have no power to change the council's decision but if someone should court her in the next seven days, the decision will be nullified."

Naruto looked at his seven wives. The girls liked Temari. They had met in a bad situation but she was not like the fan girls or gold diggers that were the villagers of Konoha. She was strong, independent, smart, and beautiful.

"If Temari agrees, I will help you," said Naruto. Temari quickly nodded and hugged Naruto, tears of joy staining Naruto's outfit.

"Welcome to the family, Temari-chan," said the girls. They took turns hugging their newest sister. The next day in Suna, Naruto invited Temari on a date while the girls took time to tour Suna. Guys crawled from every corner of Suna to flirt with them. They held up their left hand all at once and said in unison that they were married to someone. Meanwhile with Naruto and Temari, people noticed Naruto in the company of the Kazekage's sister. 'Isn't Temari's hand pledged in marriage already?' they thought.

At Desert Oasis, the Platinum Dragon's equivalent in Suna, Temari and Naruto ate lavish food while chatting. "So Naruto how does it feel to be a married man?" asked Temari.

"I really enjoy it. I can finally call the girls my wives. It feels nice and they keep away the rabid beasts that are fan girls and the like," said Naruto as he and Temari shared a laugh.

After they paid the bill, Temari and Naruto ran into the one person Temari wished would disappear. The Daimyo of Flower Country was a morbidly obese man. His cheeks were inflated like a squirrel with nuts in its cheeks. His chin was lost in the great sagging mass that was a blend of his chin and neck. His eyes were beady, permanently fixed in a squint.

The massive bulk that was his body had two small dwarf arms and legs that made Naruto question if they could even handle his mass. His two bodyguards were giants, blocking out any light behind them. They were armed to the teeth: covering in the most high tech armor and wielding large swords on their backs with smaller ones at their hips.

"Temari, my desert lily, why are you with this distasteful child?" asked the Daimyo of Flower Country in a condescending tone.

"This distasteful child as you describe him is my fiancé. He has been so for a long time. Our relationship was a secret one for months before Gaara approved him," snapped Temari. "I care not if you are a Daimyo or a kage. I am married to two kages already and it would be in your best interest not to anger them," said Naruto narrowing his eyes. Something was off with this Daimyo. He had an aura like that of Gato. Naruto filed the thought away for later. Mei and the other girls showed up moments later.

"Naruto-koi, I hope he isn't giving you or Temari-chan trouble. If he is, he is in deep shit," said Mei as the girls behind began to crack their knuckles. Anko grinned as she twirled a kunai in her fingers. The fat Daimyo of Flower Country sputtered before he bowed begrudgingly in apology. Pissing off a kage is never good.

"I apologize for my rudeness. Men let's go," he said, his anger barely masked. "This will not be last we hear from him. That man ascended to power in Flower Country by conquering it and ruling with an iron fist. He has many thugs to do his dirty work. Be wary of any shinobi or missing ninja working for him," said Gaara. Naruto nodded. If he threatened any of his wives, he would invoke the wrath of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Sorry about the cliff hanger there but I can't give it away. Thanks again to all my supporters. Each and every one of you keeping me inspired.

PS I hope you enjoy the lemon. It's my first time writing one.

Irondragon555 out!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to my fellow writer Zweig who has a challenge. Please check it out.

**This chapter contains a lemon; you have been warned.**

* * *

Back in Flower Country, the Daimyo slammed his fist on his desk. "Why has my engagement to Temari ended?" he yelled. "You see sire, the law states that if someone courts her the engagement is off if she agrees to marry the other party," said an attendant nervously. The man growled darkly. "Get me the best mercenaries. We are going to fix my problem." Back in Konoha, Temari had moved into Naruto's mansion. Mei had to head back to Mist because the paperwork had piled up faster than her clones could cope with.

With the other girls initialing Temari, Naruto reported to the Hokage tower to see one of his wives and report the success of the mission. "Tsunade-hime!" shouted Naruto as he entered the Hokage's office through the window. Tsunade turned to the voice and ran to Naruto to hug him. "Naruto-koi, did you succeed?" she asked after kissing him. "Of course it was, Tsunade-hime. Gaara is safe but Temari is here though. Gaara asked me to marry her to save her from some fat daimyo," said Naruto.

Tsunade smiled at Naruto. His kindness was like a magnet. He attracted women from all around. Naruto and his wife chatted for a minute or two before a ninja came flying through the doors. Tsume stood in front of the Hokage's desk panting, eyes wide open in shock. "Hokage-sama, my daughter has been taken hostage by some rouge ninjas. Their leader is demanding Naruto to come out or she will be raped!" cried Tsume. Naruto growled; he hated murderers, pedophiles, and other criminals but rapists were at the top of his shit list.

Naruto rushed out by himself to confront Hana Inuzuka's captors. Naruto scoped out the camp which was a mile outside of Konoha's east gate. Hana was bound and gagged in the middle of camp, flanked by two large missing ninja from grass. Naruto unsealed his weapon and silently cut down the closest ninja before he killed Hana's guards. He quickly untied her and handed her a kunai. She quickly found and freed her ninken from a cage and helped Naruto dispose of the enemy.

The leader emerged from the forest around the camp, angry at the loss of his men. "Ah, the Kami no Fuiun has shown himself. I should thank you for killing my men," growled the ninja. He grabbed a sword from a corpse and charged Naruto. Naruto drew a seal in the air using his ink. "Fuiunjutsu: Valley of Razors!" shouted Naruto as the seal glowed. The missing ninja cursed loudly as the ground around him became filled with large razor blades that were capable of shredding human flesh. "Ninpo: Grass Needles!" shouted the ninja as grass around him became small needles that fired at Hana and Naruto. Naruto created a wall of ice without hand seals and quickly converted the massive ice wall into a barrage of deadly shuriken. "I hate murderers, pedophiles, and child abusers but I hate rapists the most!" The ninja's confidence turned to fear as he screamed. Naruto had immobilized the man with a seal and used another to place him a genjutsu. The ninja screamed before mutilating himself with a kunai. "It is a genjutsu that multiplies any guilt someone has for anything they regret, no matter how small," said Naruto somberly. ANBU came to dispose of all bodies as Naruto and Hana headed to the Hokage tower to report. Hana and Naruto quickly gave Tsunade a report before Hana left.

"Tsunade-hime, I need to go comfort her. She's been through a lot." Tsunade nodded. "Go. I'll give the girls a heads up if she ends up on top on you," said Tsunade kissing her man before he disappeared in a shunshin.

Walking to the Inuzuka mansion, Naruto knocked and was promptly let in by Tsume who sat him down with a cup of tea. Hana came to the couch moments later. Tsume promptly left after whispering something into her daughter's ear. "Hana, I am sorry for dragging you into this mess. I did not mean for anyone get hurt. If my apology means anything to you," said Naruto staring into his cup. Naruto felt two hands cup his face and came face to face with Hana. The look in her eyes held an emotion that he was well familiar with: affection and love. He tried to get some words out but she hushed him with a finger and kissed him roughly. "Naru-kun, I've always wanted to be rescued by a prince in shining armor as a kid. It hasn't changed. I wanted someone that fitted the bill and I found you. I have been in love with you forever.

You got married to seven girls and the knight in shining armor became the married knight. How could I compete?" "You don't have to complete with anyone, Hana-chan. I marry anyone who loves me for who I am. I marry for love not for anything else. I can't say I don't like you but I don't know you well enough. I am willing to get to know if you want," said Naruto smiling at Hana. "Not so fast lover boy. There's a condition: my mother wants in. It's a two part package," said Hana grinning. Tsume, who was listening in, cried as her heart skipped a beat, thinking naughty thoughts involving her and Naruto. "Alright, come on out Tsume-chan. I know you're there. I can't go on a date with just Hana. It wouldn't be fair." Tsume stepped into the living room, red from being discovered. Naruto kissed Hana's mom on the lips causing her cheeks to match her clan marks on her cheeks. "Get ready you two. We're going on a date."

Naruto told them he would pick them up at their mansion. He went home to tell his wives of the potential additions. His wives kissed him and wished him good luck on his date. Naruto was about to go in his shinobi outfit when Haku and Kyuubi dragged him back into the house. "You are not showing those girls a good time in your sweaty uniform. Go put on a nice shirt and a pair of pants.

You need to look nice," said Kyuubi as Naruto pouted. Kyuubi kissed him until he relented. At the delegated time, Naruto picked up his dates and headed for the platinum dragon where he had taken Anko for a date before. They ate a nice dinner and shared a few laughs together. Naruto paid for the meal before he took them to his favorite spots in Konoha. He showed them his secret training ground in the Forest of Death, his favorite place to picnic, and introduced them to the ramen stand owners where he frequented between missions. What made the date memorable was watching the sunset from the Hokage Monument. It was there they shared a kiss. Naruto knew he wanted them in his life as did they.

Tsunade greeted him at the door with some news. Ibiki had gotten some info from a ninja Hana had tied up. They tracked the ninja back to the Daimyo of Flower Country. Naruto informed the rest of the girls including Temari. Tsunade sent them to free the country from the tyrannical Daimyo. They moved swiftly to the country. Apparently, nations bordering Flower Country didn't like them too much and had offered to send back to help Naruto, saying the Daiymo's forces were large in number. Naruto thanked them for their kindness and his group with back up assaulted the Daimyo's palace. Naruto's wife Haku had inspired the troops when they saw the daimyo's large force of thugs.

Like in Wave, the people had rallied alongside Naruto and took back their country from the greedy tyrant. It was Naruto's speech that had shown the citizens the light. The battle raged on for three days and two nights. The daimyo palace had defensive seals that took Naruto a while to break but finally the daimyo and his thugs were killed. The next morning, a new daimyo was in place. He was chosen by the people this time. He had created a militia to defend the nation against future tyrants. He was loved by the people and he loved his people. The former tyrant's mangled body was strung up in the square, left to rot and be eaten by the scavengers. The people of Flower Country had erected a statue in Naruto and his wives honor.

The plaque read:

_This monument honors the man and his wives that inspired the people of Flower to fight for their freedom. They will be forever remembered as providers of a light in Flower's darkest hour._

When Naruto celebrated his eighteenth birthday, his group of wives had expanded to ten girls. Temari, Hana, and Tsume dated Naruto for two years and were engaged for two years. Their rings were just as unique as Naruto's other wives. Temari's ring was a desert lily with an opal in its center. Hana's ring featured her ninken carved into the ring with an emerald stone. Tsume's ring featured two small dogs that held her diamond in place with the Inuzuka symbol along the sides to show her status as clan head. Naruto's marriage to them was a private affair, not like the big flashy one he had before with his first seven wives. Gaara had shown up to his sister's wedding to congratulate his new brother in law.

Temari had officially moved into the Uzumaki-Namikaze household. Tsume and Hana had also moved into the mansion, sharing a room close to Naruto's. With their marriage to Naruto, they had merged the Inuzuka mansion with the Uzumaki-Namikaze mansion and turned the land that Naruto owned into a mini village of sorts. Kiba was speechless when he found that Naruto had married his sister AND his mom.

He muttered something about 'Naruto taking all the hot chicks.' Naruto had quickly taken notice of the Inuzuka clan's lack of skills outside of clan techniques and had created several jutsu and weapons for the Inuzuka starting with his new Inuzuka wives. Naruto had created custom items for Hana and Tsume based on their preferences.

Tsume like to charge in so he had built clawed gauntlets covered with seals that kept it in peak condition. It allowed Tsume to channel her fire natured chakra or jutsu to cause more damage. Hana worked with her three ninken in a team oriented attack so he made her ninken body armor from special steel that was built light weight and had repair seals. Hana had battle outfit that had seals sown into the fabric that kept it undamaged and enhanced her strength for hand to hand combat. Katon: Hell Hounds, Katon: Ninken barrage, Doton: Diamond Claws and Futon: Wolf's Howl had been added to the Inuzuka jutsu vault.

Naruto blew out his candles as his girls kissed him. They celebrated all afternoon. Mei had come to celebrate and greeted her new harem sisters. It was the day before Naruto had given Tsume, Hana, and Temari their special jewelry. Tsume and Hana got bracelets that stored excess chakra from their bodies as an emergency source. Temari had gotten a necklace that had a desert lily pendant that allowed her to use wind jutsu to fly. It was that evening that Hana, Tsume, and Temari consummated their marriage to Naruto.

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING IS A LEMON. THOSE WHO ARE UNDERAGE OR WISH NOT TO READ IT PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD LINE.**

Hana, Tsume, and Temari lay across Naruto's bed, unclothed like the day they were born. Hana took the first initiative and kissed Naruto while she quickly undressed her lover. Naruto kissed her back as he massaged her breasts. Tsume and Temari were busy kissing and feeling each other up at the foot of the bed. Naruto had kissed his way down his lover's body, sucking on her nipples and tonguing her navel before stopping at her swollen nether lips. Naruto drew his tongue over her moist slit, going a throaty moan from Hana.

She pressed his head to her nether lips, shivering at the mastery of his mouth. Naruto wrapped his lips around the hardening round nub that was her clitoris and slowly brought her to a screaming orgasm. He licked the secretions that covered her slit and moved back to her mouth. Hana kissed him passionately, tasting herself on his lips. She pushed Naruto to bed and quickly took his member into her mouth. Naruto groaned as Hana sucked and licked his rod. He grunted and pushed Hana's head further onto his throbbing pole as he came.

Hana swallowed the white liquid before lying on the bed, motioning for him to make love to her. Naruto slowly inserted himself into her core and waited for Hana to nod before he thrust into her, making her his woman. A trickle to blood stained his sheets but he was more concerned about Hana, kissing away her tears. Her pain was replaced by pleasure as Naruto began to move, causing the Inuzuka girl to growl with pleasure, wrapping her legs around his back to ensure he could not pull out. Naruto and Hana both reached orgasm together. As Naruto bit into her neck to mark her, she panted in ecstasy. Naruto created a clone to lay her in her own bed as Tsume jumped him.

The matriarch of the Inuzuka had taken charge of the situation, bringing back Naruto's limp member to its erect state with her mouth. As he came into her awaiting mouth, she eagerly drank down every drop then licked his member clean. She sensually motioned for Naruto to take her. Naruto obliged, entering her swollen core in a single motion. Tsume growled in pleasure as Naruto moved, aggressively moving back to meet him. She stopped him midway through their lovemaking, moving so his erect member slipped from her enflamed folds.

She dipped her fingers into her sopping folds and with her glistening fingers, she moistened her other hole. She repeated the process until her backdoor was glistening with her secretions. "I can't give you my virginity, but I can give you my anal virginity," said Tsume. Naruto nodded and gently pushed until he felt himself enter. Tsume panted, feeling full from her husband's cock. Naruto moved slowly until Tsume moaned for him to move faster. Naruto pumped in and out of her, feeling her muscles clench and massage his member. Moments later, the two came together. Naruto marked the Inuzuka head as he cleaned himself up for Temari.

Temari eagerly kissed him, pushing her tongue into Naruto's mouth. Temari and Naruto battled for dominance, each trying to force the other into submitting with kisses and gentle caresses. In the end, Temari gave up the fight for dominance as her body shivered with pleasure. Naruto was teasing her pleasure button with his tongue as his hands held her still.

Temari came in record time, her legs clamping Naruto's head in place, preventing him from moving until it was over. Temari finally came down from her euphoric state and began to reciprocate. She licked her husband's member from its base to its flaring head before engulfing it into her mouth, getting a delighted shiver from Naruto. As he filled her mouth with his cream, Temari drank down it all. Lying down on the bed, she beckoned for Naruto to take. Naruto plunged into her wet nether region quickly, kissing and caressing Temari to ease the pain. He started slowly but changed his tempo when Temari growled at him for moving too slow. Temari reached several orgasms before Naruto and she reached one together. Naruto marked her and both collapsed on his bed exhausted from their activities.

**LEMON END**

Naruto had been inducted as an honorary member of the Inuzuka clan and was given a wolf pup as a ninken. Naruto had named him Kuro for his midnight black fur. Kuro followed his master around, growling at anyone who stared at his master with malice. With his seat in the shinobi council, Naruto spearheaded reforms that tipped the power back to the shinobi and away from the civilian council. With the shinobi back in power, the civilians were bitter. They gathered under Sakura's mother, Satsuki Haruno. Satsuki was one of Konoha's richest merchants.

She had brought wares, produce, and products from all over the elemental nations to Konoha with her skills. With her inability to no longer manipulate Konoha to her liking, she and those who resented Naruto banded together to smear his reputation. She forgot about a group of people: Naruto's wives, especially Tsunade. When Tsunade caught wind of it, she tore the woman a new shithole.

Tsunade literally ruined Satsuki, destroying her reputation. Many of those who traded with her had cut all ties. She had ties to Wave Country and Flower Country who helped her obtain rare items. When they heard her sullying the name of their savior, it was the end of her. Sakura moved out of her home into an apartment for shinobi upon hearing her mother dirtying her sensei's name.

The finally blow came when the Merchant Guild Association knocked on her door. The MGA were big supporters of Naruto. Most of the merchants were not the common villager. They had eyes and knew the boy abused for what he kept at bay. As a result, they had booted any anti-Naruto member from their ranks. Satsuki was the last one and the chairman had come upon proof the woman was involved in harming the Uzumaki-Namikaze heir when he was younger. As a result, they came to her home with a paper saying she was no longer a member of the MGA.

Being a part of the MGA was what gave Satsuki the power to manipulate the council in the first place. Her place as one of the wealthiest merchant allowed her to use the threat of stopping all commerce possible. She did not know that the MGA had set up a headquarters in Konoha. They were mainly stationed in Mist, so she thought she could get away with what she was doing.

Unfortunately, she was dead wrong. Her loss of membership caused her to go backrupt, since most of the merchants in Konoha were part of the association. She appealed to her daughter for help but she had damaged their relationship and suffered the consequences. She had left Konoha to live in the capital of Fire Country, hoping to meet a rich man who would marry her.

Naruto was called to the Hokage Tower for a mission in Snow Country. Apparently, he was to guard the actress who was famous for her role in the Princess Fuin Series. This time he asked his former students to go with him. Although Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were chunnin, they needed the battle experience and agreed. Naruto and his team packed and headed to Snow after meeting with the client. "I hate ships," said Sakura as she threw up over the railing.

Naruto and his team had to go by boat to reach the shores of Snow. The client, the actress's manager, explained the actress was princess Koyuki, the rightful heir the throne in Snow. Her uncle Doto had staged a coup that killed her father and now ruled over the country. The princess was quite uncooperative, refusing to speak to Naruto or his team.

She even tried to run away but Naruto foiled her escape. Currently, she was on deck, filming a scene for the movie in the Prince Fuin Series. Upon arrival in Snow, they were attacked by Doto's henchmen. Naruto had no problem disposing of the ninja but his team was frustrated with the chakra armor. It was an invention from Snow Country, who exported their technology as a means of commerce.

During the battles with Snow ninja, Naruto noticed a yin yang symbol on the ninja's armor in varying places. When he instructed his team to aim for them, he confirmed that the symbol was the weak point of the armor.

"Why do you try so hard? I don't care about being the Daimyo of Snow. You should just leave!" shouted Koyuki after the battle ended. Naruto replied by slapping her. "Your father died and you just run from your responsibilities? You are the true Daimyo. Your country is suffering from your uncle's tyranny and you neglect those for your vanity? Shameful; I enjoyed your films.

When I learned the truth about you, I thought you would take a stand like your character," said Naruto. "I can't do anything even if I wanted to! The coup was years ago and now what do you want me to do? Charge in and get thrown into the dungeon to rot?" shouted Koyuki. "No, you have loyal supporters like your camera crew and manager. Plus we are here to help," said Ino. "That's right! You have people behind you now. Take your rightful place as a leader. I know you are capable," said Sakura. Hinata nodded in agreement. Just then, the group heard a train coming from the tracks above them. A large military styled train equipped with Snow technology stopped above them as a voice called out to Koyuki.

"Ah, Koyuki, you have grown. Are you here to give me what is mine?" asked Doto. Naruto growled at the train as he ordered his team to protect the princess. He leapt up to the tracks to confront the train. "Listen here, Doto. I happen to hate tyrants and murderers. You happen to fit both descriptions so prepare to die!" shouted Naruto. Three snow ninja leapt to meet Naruto. "Meet my bodyguards. Kill him but capture Koyuki." Naruto took two of the snow ninja on while his team fought off the third one. 'Damn technology,' thought Naruto as he dodged the mechanical fist of one snow ninja.

Naruto sealed one of the ninja's movements, leaving him paralyzed in place. His female companion blasted him with ice jutsu. Naruto gave thanks to his wife, Kyuubi, who suggested he put seals on his clothing that would absorb all types of jutsu. Naruto quickly countered with a fire jutsu, putting her on the defensive. "Damn you! Hyouton: Fuuma Shuriken!" shouted the kunoichi. Naruto dodged the deadly ice shuriken and unsealed his weapon. He expertly disabled her chakra armor before sending her into her companion, causing his chakra armor to explode.

Both shinobi died instantly. Naruto destroyed the train with a lava dragon but Doto had escaped and kidnapped Koyuki, flying away using mechanical wings. Naruto's team quickly dealt with the last bodyguard, apologizing for losing Koyuki. Naruto tells them that they couldn't prevent it from happening.

Together with his team and Koyuki's camera crew, they travel to Doto's mansion to fight him for the last time. Met with hostility by the guards, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura distract the guards to let Naruto slip past to find Koyuki. The actress's camera crew eagerly filmed the fighting scene. Naruto searched the mansion room by room until he came upon a large set of double doors. Slicing the door's lock off, he burst in to find Doto ripping off Koyuki's necklace. "Oh no you don't bastard," shouted Naruto as he punched the oppressive Daimyo in the face.

"You'll pay for that! Hyouton: Twin Ice Dragons!" shouted Doto. Naruto quickly threw down a seal paper that drained away the jutsu. "When you try to hurt my precious people, you die!" growled Naruto. "Rasengan!" By this time, Naruto's team had finished their battle with Doto's guards. Koyuki's camera crew filmed the battle between Naruto and Doto, saying something along the lines of the final battle for the movie. Everyone gasped when the glowing orb, which was filled with reflective ice, burst into a rainbow upon impact with Doto.

The cameraman's eyes widened when suddenly his tape cut to a scene from the past. Koyuki was taking to her father about spring in snow country. A while after, he and the crew recorded the last scene. Koyuki and Naruto stood at a generator of some sort that was unearthed by the Rasengan. "Now I finally understand what my father meant all those years before.

His dream of spring in snow country can finally happen, thanks to you, Naruto," said Koyuki with tear filled eyes. Naruto smiled back and nodded. Koyuki placed the pendant of her necklace into a slot on the generator, which that came to life, melting the snow and ice in the room. Koyuki looked outside and watched in awe as the snow filled land slowly became filled with lush greenery.

Two weeks later, Naruto and his team were in front of Koyuki's desk. She took her place as Daimyo seriously, reforming the country by first repealing her uncle's oppressive laws. She had let them stay at the mansion as her honored guests. During this time, the girls took the time to explore the country. They went to the hot springs, shopped, and ate in fancy restaurants.

Naruto and Koyuki had been busy as well. Naruto took the Daimyo on a few dates at a fancy restaurant over the two weeks. Ino had teased him about it entire time. Naruto wrote to his wives at home, sending clones home via the seal he set up in his home. They approved of Koyuki since most of them enjoyed her films and were big fans of Yukie Fujikaze. Koyuki's new movie came out and they had gone to see it together. Everyone in the theater was surprised to see their Daimyo and their hero together in at the movies. By the end of the week, their engagement was public knowledge. Koyuki had gone public with the information to ward off any unwanted suitors who were bound to come crawling.

As Naruto prepared to leave with his team he reminisced about the kiss he and Koyuki had shared the night before. Koyuki hugged him before they embarked towards their village. Koyuki sat back at her desk, admiring her engagement ring. It came as a shock to her that Naruto was married to several women, notably Mei Terumi and Tsunade Senju. She accepted his proposal all the same, saying that it didn't matter if he was married to ten. She sighed and went to a meeting with the council with whom she had worked with to rebuild Spring Country.

Back home after giving Tsunade his report and a kiss, he greeted his other wives at home, telling them of his travels in Spring Country. Anko squealed with excitement when Naruto handed her a copy of the movie with Koyuki's signature on the cover.

He handed out gifts he had gotten while on the mission. A month later, Koyuki came to Konoha to sign a treaty between Konoha and Spring Country. Tsunade was pleased with the development. Her husband was like a magnet; it was his work that brought Wave and Flower Country to sign treaties with Konoha. During Koyuki's stay, Naruto introduced her to his wives and showed her his home. Anko and Koyuki got along great, surprisingly. They seemed to share their love of dango and quality saké. Koyuki left at the end of the week, leaving Naruto with another kiss and a promise from him to visit her.

* * *

A/N: I believe I had told one of my readers that I would not put Koyuki was one of Naruto's wives. I repealed that decision when I chose to increase his harem to seventeen girls. I am adding Konan as the last wife upon a reader's request as well, hence seventeen girls and not the sixteen I had promised.

Irondragon555


	10. Chapter 10

N/A: Sorry for the delay. Finals are done and i will hopefully have chapters up faster.

After she had left, Anko had called together her sisters to watch the movie. They were surprised to see Naruto in most of the scenes. They watched on the edge of their seats as Naruto and Doto fought each other.

They all gasped when Doto summoned a high powered jutsu but calmed down when Naruto used a seal to nullify it. Anko and the girls asked question after question about the movie. Naruto told them that Koyuki's camera crew recorded his battles as part of the movie.

Naruto's fame spread among the shinobi population in Konoha and other nations. Mei smiled after seeing the movie, knowing her husband's sense of justice. Rock had declared Naruto an S-rank ninja after they found out his heritage. Kumo made no move but Oto had put a bounty on him.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the mission scroll again. He had been sent to Waterfall country to assist them with Akatsuki. Apparently, they had been seen Akatsuki agents on their border and had asked Konoha for help. Naruto along with his wives Anko, Kurenai, Kyuubi, and Haku were given the mission. They entered Waterfall two days later. They had gotten there just time.

The Akatsuki agents Hidan and Kakuzu had appeared moments after. They were after Fu was the sister of the leader of the village and the jinchuriki of the seven tailed beetle. Naruto and his wives quickly evened the odds. Naruto took on Hidan with Fu while his wives deposed of Kakuzu. Hidan and Kakuzu were known as the zombie duo as Naruto quickly found out. Naruto and Fu blasted him with jutsu only for him to dodge. Anko and her sisters were having similar problems with Kakuzu. The Akatsuki agent was tough to get close to. He sent out these masks that used the five elements on the girls who were forced to dodge.

Naruto and Fu dodged the man's scythe as the man screamed to the heavens about sacrificing them to his god. Naruto had learned about Jashinists. They gained immortality through the sacrifice of victims to their god.

They used a jutsu that allowed them to harm their opponents through self-harm. They need a drop of blood though. Naruto quickly assessed his opponent and created a seal to trick him. Naruto slyly placed a puddle of pig's blood on the ground with the seal, using a demonic jutsu Kyuubi taught him to make imaginary cuts appear on his body.

Hidan feel for the ploy. He quickly created a seal array underneath his feet with the blood and begun to injure himself. Naruto used the jutsu once again to fool the Jashinist. As he inflicted a mortal wound himself, Hidan smirked as Naruto collapsed on the ground, bleeding out slowly. As he approached to finish the ritual, the body vanished in a puff of smoke. He didn't have time to react. Naruto had used a wood jutsu to bind him securely and remove his scythe from his hand. "You cannot kill me. I am immortal!" shouted Hidan.

"You may be impervious to death by weapons or conventional methods but I don't use conventional methods. Mokuton: Tree of Gluttony!" Hidan laughed as he felt nothing happening immediately. "You're just buffing. Nothing AHHHH!-" The Jashinist screamed in pain as the tree began to 'digest him.' Fu watched in horror as her attacker was painfully reduced to a mummy before his body became dust. The tree sank into the ground after the attack.

Kakuzu was pissed. The pesky Konoha ninja had destroyed his aces. Three of the four masks lay destroyed on the ground. Kyuubi had struck one of the masks and discovered it was his weakness. The other girls followed suit. Kakuzu winced inwardly when he heard Hidan die painfully. He sent out some tendrils out, hoping to spear one of his attackers but made a fatal mistake.

Anko and Haku had worked in a tag team. Anko pinned down the tendrils as Haku froze them down. Anko then sliced them off. Kurenai destroyed the last mask as her sisters closed in one the Akatsuki agent. Each girl smirked as they formed a Rasengan.

Naruto had taught them the Rasengan to widen their skills. The girls had worked on the Rasengan until they were able to successfully insert elemental chakra into it. Anko created a lightning Rasengan, Kurenai a fire one, Haku an ice one, and Kyuubi a water filled one.

"Raiton: Rasengan!" "Katon: Rasengan!" "Hyouton: Rasengan!" "Suiton: Rasengan!" Together they hit him with their Rasengan and used the kamiwari to retreat to a safe distance. Kakuzu exploded as the Rasengan each girl used took its toll. "Damn you, Namikaze!" whispered Kakuzu before he died. Kyuubi sealed Hidan's scythe and Kakuzu's head in a scroll.

Naruto, Fu, and his wives entered Waterfall. Fu's brother waited for them in his office.

"I found out someone on my council sold out Fu out of their own greed. She is not safe here. Could you take her to Konoha?" he asked.

"Nii-san, do you not want me here anymore?" whispered Fu.

He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "No, it's not that. You are compromised if you stay. The Akatsuki may return for you. For my sake, please go to Konoha. You will be safe there until I can clear the council of any more potential traitors. Please, Fu," begged her brother.

"Ok, Nii-san for you," said Fu crying a bit. Fu ran out of the room with Haku running after her to comfort the distraught girl.

"I will take good care of her," said Naruto as her brother nodded.

Naruto and his wives bowed before leaving the office. Haku was talking with the girl comforting her. "You know Fu-san, I was in a similar position before I became Naruto-kun's wife. I was the companion of a missing ninja named Zabuza. I met Naruto and his team in Wave Country." Fu looked at Haku with surprised eyes. "Yes Fu I was Zabuza's tool, someone to be of use to him. That's all I cared about.

He took me in after he rescued me from a mob of people. I was born in Kiri during the Bloodline Purge. My father killed my mother because she had a bloodline and turned to kill me with a mob. In the moment of shock, my bloodline came to life and I killed the mob. Zabuza came and took me in as his apprentice.

He trained me properly but we were always on the run. We were hired as mercenaries to kill someone trying to build a bridge. His name was Tazuna I believe. Naruto and his team were hired to protect him. We were on the opposite sides of the battle.

Naruto however, believed it did not have to be so. He talked Zabuza into deserting our client who wanted to double cross us. Naruto saved me from a horrible death. I became his wife that day and I love him as much as his other wives," said Haku giggling. Fu was shocked. She knew of the Great Naruto Bridge in Wave.

It was well known the God of Fuiunjutsu had liberated the country. Here was the former enemy of Naruto married to him.

"What happened to Zabuza?" asked Fu.

"He got married to Tazuna's daughter and moved to Wave. We see him every so often when Naruto goes to see how Wave's doing." "Telling Fu how we met, eh?" said Naruto kissing Haku on the lips, getting a passionate one in return.

"You're the God of Fuiunjutsu!" said Fu. Naruto smiled and offered a hand up. "Naruto is fine. I do not like the formalities. Let's go Fu-chan," he said grinning. Fu smiled and they headed to Konoha.

"Fu we are honored to have you here in Konoha. You will be living with Naruto if you don't mind," said Tsunade smiling at Fu. Naruto came into the room and greeted Tsunade with a kiss. "You're married to the Hokage!" said Fu with wide eyes.

"Yeah and also the Mizukage and the Daimyo of Spring Country," said Naruto scratching the back of his head. 'He's married to so many powerful people,' thought Fu. At the Uzumaki-Namikaze complex, Fu was shown around by Naruto wives as Naruto got to relax in the hot springs. Fu marveled at the large mansion.

"So Naruto-kun's rich?" she asked Anko who was showing her the training grounds. "You can say that. His father was the Yondaime Hokage and his mother was Kushina Uzumaki. They left him a fortune and this place. The new addition though is through his last marriage to the Inuzuka matriarch," said Anko. The snake jounin leaned close to Fu and whispered into her ear. "So it's Naruto-_kun_ now?" she asked teasing Fu.

Fu blushed red and desperately tried to explain herself, stuttering over words. "I-I feel h-honored to be in Naruto-kun's home…" said Fu quietly. "And I have always dreamed being one of his brides." She turned a new shade of red when she realized what she had said out loud. She had tons of pictures of Naruto and a body pillow. "Don't worry princess, I won't tell Naruto about your crush on him," said Anko.

"Tell me what?" asked Naruto who had suddenly appeared behind the two. "Nothing, Anata. You should show her to her room now." Naruto nodded and escorted Fu to her room. Fu marveled at the large space as she thought of where to put all of her pictures and stuff. "Take your time, Fu-chan. Dinner will be ready in a bit. I'll come to get you," said Naruto, getting a shy nod from Fu.

Fu set up her room and wandered around her new home. She met all of Naruto's wives. Kyuubi was the most surprising. "You're the Kyuubi?!" she asked in awe. "Yeah surprising huh?" said Kyuubi patting Fu on the head. Fu was fixated on her large, ahm, assets. 'I will never get Naruto's attention now. Every girl around her has impressive busts and I almost look like a boy,' she thought as her mentally cried.

"Don't worry about that, Fu-chan. Naruto doesn't care about any of us because we are 'gifted.' He loves us for who were are." Kyuubi motioned for Fu to lean in. "Plus, after he marks you, you won't have to worry about that anymore," she said. Kyuubi showed Fu her mate's mark and explained its effects. "Basically, it marks you as his, enhances your body, and boosts your chakra pool. It's like a body makeover."

Fu stood there silently for a moment before she rocketed off her feet from a nosebleed. Kyuubi shook her head as she carried Fu to her room. Fu woke up blissfully, remembering Kyuubi's words. 'I'll be the best wife I can be, Naru-kun,' she thought.

Over a month's time, she quietly observed Naruto's likes and dislikes. She learned to cook him ramen and got in the good graces of his wives. Anko and Kyuubi vouched for her, dropping Naruto hints. Amazingly, Naruto never had to act. Fu and Naruto were sparring in the training grounds and confessed after the match. Naruto was surprised when Fu launched herself at Naruto and kissed him with vigor, confessing right after.

Fu and Naruto were seen over Konoha at various restaurants. Naruto learned she was a vegetarian so he brought her to best restaurant in town that served vegetarian foods. He also took her to see Shino, whose family hosted insects in their bodies. Chomei had taught Fu about insects and naturally Shino and Fu got along together. Shino and Fu spent time together working on identifying new insects.

Naruto and his girls went to the festival in Konoha, held for the lunar New Year. Fu got to take Naruto around, since she was the newest member of the family. "Naru-kun, can we play that game?" asked Fu pointing to the stand with targets. "Alright," said Naruto. He noticed Fu staring intensely at a beetle plush that was the size of a big pillow. "Mister, how do you win the beetle?" asked Naruto.

"You need to hit every target with these kunai," said the stall keeper. Naruto weighed them in his hand. They were a bit heavier than the normal ones but he would be fine. "How much?" "10 ryo for 10 kunai. 20 ryo for 30." Naruto paid the man for 30 kunai. Naruto hit the targets with ease and got Fu the beetle plush which she sealed in a scroll.

Twenty minutes later, he and Fu were eating Takiyaki as they met up with Anko and Kurenai. The ladies were participating in a beauty contest. Anko and Kurenai were currently glaring at Haku. They had on the most seductive bikinis on. Haku had a simple tankini with a sarong around her waist. It revealed one of her legs but hid the other from view. "Haku Uzumaki-Namikaze is currently in the lead. The next contestant is Hana Inuzuka-Namikaze!" said the announcer. Naruto shook his head as his girls glared at each other on the stage. He and Fu went to a goldfish scooping stand.

"20 yen for three tries," said the man. Naruto caught five goldfish and handed the bag to Fu who was excited. Fu never was allowed to festivals in Waterfall so it was nice to be able to go and win prizes with Naruto. Naruto led Fu to the top of the Hokage Monument where she and Naruto watched the fireworks and shared a kiss. Fu quickly became part of the Namikaze family.

She accompanied Naruto on many missions and to Mist when he went to visit Mei on her busy days. Fu was surprisingly good at gardening and spent most of her free time cultivating various plants. She and Anko worked together to come up with various new poisons and sedatives that Tsunade would make antidotes for. Fu was typically found in the S-rank sector of the forest of death, talking to various insects when bored.

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the paper in front of her. The Raikage had asked for Naruto's help. She knew Naruto had a mild dislike for Kumo when he heard his student Hinata was almost kidnapped by them. However, Naruto would not turn away from a fellow jinchuriki. She was right. Naruto rushed to Kumo with Fu, Anko, and Kyuubi in tow. Naruto was wary of Kumo but would not forsake his kind to the wolves.

"Namikaze-san, if I may call you that; we have a situation in Kumo. Yugito, the jinchuriki of Nibi is in danger. She is like a daughter to me. She went out on a mission a week ago and has not returned considering it was supposed to be a four day mission," said A, the Raikage.

Naruto nodded and set out with his team. He had received a picture of Yugito to go off. Finding her was easy. However, getting to her was different. Two Akatsuki agents were there fighting her.

'Damn it's Kisame and Itachi again. They were probably sent to capture Yugito,' thought Naruto.

Naruto and his team jumped into combat and quickly evened the odds.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, how good of you to come," said Itachi.

Kisame grinning as he brandished his blade, Samehada. "Two birds with one stone, how nice," said the shark man.

Naruto unsealed his weapon as well as one of his creations. Naruto and his girls hopped on the dragon as it roared at the two Akatsuki agents. "All aboard the Naruto train," said Naruto as the dragon sped toward both men. Itachi quickly moved out of the way. Kisame was not as agile and was swept aside by the dragon's claws.

"Your mechanical beast caught me off guard this time but it's the last time it happens!" shouted Kisame.

He ran at the steel construct, hoping to damage it but had to evade as it blew a stream of flame at the shark man. Naruto dismounted and had engaged Itachi with Yugito. The Kumo kunoichi had transformed partially into her demonic form. The altered Yugito angrily lashed out at Itachi, wounding his left arm. Naruto's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed Yugito and put up a Fuiunjutsu barrier.

"Amaterasu," said Itachi as blame flames blazed around the dome.

"Fuiunjutsu: Seal!" shouted Naruto as the flames vanished.

"I see you have improved from our last encounter," said Itachi. "That's right. You aren't here for a vacation so what's the news?" asked Naruto. "I'll be home soon. Sarutobi will understand what it means," said Itachi cryptically. Naruto took the opportunity to swing his weapon, sling Itachi in half.

Itachi's corpse went up in a puff of smoke to show that it was some no name mercenary in his place. Meanwhile, Kisame and Naruto's wives were still battling. The mechanic beast had taken to the skies and dove down at Kisame, giving Naruto's wives a chance to hit the shark man.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu!" The battlefield became clouded with mist and the mechanical dragon had taken to gliding above the mist just out of harm's way. Fu, Anko, and Kyuubi scanned the mist for any movement even with Kyuubi's heightened senses, Kisame was basically invisible. "Futon: Gale Palm!" said Kyuubi. She blew away the mist to reveal Kisame charging towards them.

"Suiton: Rasengan!" Kisame was blown away into a tree. "Katon: Oni Hebi!" shouted Anko. A giant serpentine creature made of fire hurdled at Kisame who was still stunned. Kyuubi and Fu ran to Anko's position and they approached the smoldering corpse.

"This isn't Kisame or his sword. It's not even someone notable," said Anko snapping her fingers. Kyuubi blasted the corpse with a Katon jutsu to destroy the corpse. Naruto ran to his wives and girlfriend. "Any luck?" he asked. Anko shook her head.

"You have luck?" she asked. "No, it was someone else. It's a jutsu that effectively transformed the victim into the user of the jutsu. It allows the victim to be controlled like a puppet. Think of it like one of Suna's wooden puppets." The girls nodded as Yugito joined the group.

"I want you to go to Konoha Yugito. Killer Bee has to teach his team. I can't leave you unprotected," said A. "Think of it as a long term joint mission." Yugito nodded her head. She didn't want to leave but Konoha was her only safe haven.

"Raikage-sama is there someone who may have compromised Yugito?" asked Fu. "Someone had done the same with me in Takigakure." A nodded. "There are a few people who hate Yugito for her jinchuriki status," said A. "Raikage-sama, I would check into them if I were you. It is just a friendly suggestion," said Naruto. A nodded. Yugito packed up her belongings and said goodbye to her friends before going with Naruto and his girls back to Konoha. "Yugito, we are honored to have you here. You will be staying with my husband and our family. I hope you don't mind," said Tsunade.

"Ano, if you don't mind me asking, who is your husband?" asked Yugito. "It's Naruto," whispered Fu. Yugito looked at Naruto in surprise. "You're married to the Hokage?" she asked incredulously. "Yes but it's a story for another day. Let's get you settled in comfortably," said Naruto. "Welcome home, Naruto-kun," chorused his wives. "Thanks girls. Yugito will be staying here with us until further notice," said Naruto. They nodded as Anko showed her around.

"So those girls and you are married to Naruto?" asked Yugito.

"Well, Fu is just dating him for now. The rest of us are Naruto-kun's wives. He is under CRA and has to take multiple wives to rebuild his clan. I and the others don't care because he loves us all unconditionally," said Anko.

Yugito nodded as they stopped in front of her room. "It's huge!" she exclaimed. "Yeah. All the rooms are this large. We don't use them very often. We all take turns sleeping in Naruto's room. Four girls on the bed with him. It gets comfy," said Anko blushing at the thought of snuggling with her husband.

Yugito set up her room, marveling at the size of the space. Her apartment could fit in her room! Then she suddenly remembered something: Anko had said all the girls in the house were Naruto's wives. What would become of her? Would he force her to marry him?

These questions went through her brain as Kurenai knocked on her door. Kurenai had brought some tea for the new girl and was worried when she saw Yugito thrashing around.

"Yugito-san, are you alright?" asked Kurenai. "Ano, I don't mean to be rude but may I ask how you became Naruto's wife?" asked Yugito. "Well, it started when I was depressed about the break up between myself and my boyfriend, Asuma Sarutobi. He smokes daily and I didn't like him smoking because it makes my apartment smell and it ruins romantic moments. Try to think about kissing a mouth that smells like cigarettes."

Yugito nodded in understanding. "I asked him politely to smoke less but it fell on deaf ears. In desperation, I gave him an ultimatum: stop smoking or I would leave him. He chose to continue smoking. I left his home in tears. I went and drank myself into a stupor. Anko found me and consoled me. I passed out and found myself in Naruto-kun's home. He offered me a place to stay if I wished. I fell in love with him later on and married him along with six other girls." Yugito was shocked that Naruto would let a stranger stay in his home out of kindness.

"So he just let you stay?" she asked. Kurenai nodded as she gave Yugito a cup of tea before grabbing her own. "Yeah. We went several dates and I fell for him. I mean he's a gentlemen, considerate, kind, and fights to protect his precious people. He's also good in bed," said Kurenai smiling. '**Yugito this is the guy you have been looking for. If it were up to me I would be riding him right now**,' said Nibi.

'Damn it, Nibi I don't like him like that.' '**Considering the fact that the girls who live in this house all love him and he's your type, I can say you will**.' Yugito's face flushed in embarrassment as she tried to fight down the blood she felt flowing to her cheeks. "If Anko was here, she would be teasing you to death. Consider yourself lucky," said Kurenai. She left with her tea cup and closed the door behind her.

'**I like the kid. I don't know why you don't.**' 'He's younger than me for goodness sake,' said Yugito. '**And the kid's wives are considerably older than him. The youngest one is perhaps two to three years older than him.**' 'I'm still unsure.' '**I think he is the ONE. If you don't want to, let me out to thank him.**' Yugito blushed again, imagining Naruto kissing her, holding her tight like he did with all his wives.

She was brought back to reality by a knock on her door. "Yugito-chan, dinner is ready," said Naruto's voice from behind the door. Yugito quickly willed the blush from her face as she opened the door and followed Naruto to the dining room. Yugito awe for Naruto's abilities increased upon eating the food he had made. '**Mhmm, a man who knows how to cook too. I'm sold,**' said Nibi. Yugito was beginning to think so to but wasn't quite sure just yet. She didn't know he would treat her. So she asked Fu, who had been dating Naruto for a month or so.

"Fu-san, I was wondering how Naruto treats you and his wives. I was curious of how many women he married and yet loves every one of them equally." "Well for starters, Naruto was denied love and care at a young age. He was orphaned and was uprooted from Konoha at a young age due to his jinchuriki status. That is a story for him to tell. He married many women due to the CRA placed on him but he married for love.

His wives are content with their lives. He treats them and me with utmost respect and won't demand anything from us. He allowed his wives to remain as ninja or whatever they are. He married the Daimyo of Snow. Well they are not officially married yet.

Koyuki-chan and I are planning our wedding together. On visits to Snow country, Koyuki and I get to talk and catch up. I find it fun and I learn new things every day I am with Naru-kun," said Fu blushing. Yugito nodded. The kumo ninja retreated to her room as she thought over everything she heard about Naruto. She liked him but didn't want to admit it. He was kind, gentle, and respectful.

He was a great cook and was a powerful ninja both physically and politically. He was the man she wanted. However, she was a bit discouraged by the sheer number of his wives and the possibility of being favored less over someone less. However, Fu's words made her feel better about the young Konoha ninja. She promised herself to confess to him.

Meanwhile Naruto had gone to visit the Sandaime Hokage. Itachi had given him a cryptic message and he was determined to find out what it meant. He arrived at the Sarutobi mansion and rang the bell. "Ah, Naruto-kun how good of you to visit," said Hiruzen who had answered the door. "Sorry for intruding like this but I need to know something," said Naruto. He closed the door behind him and entered the mansion.

"Itachi gave me a cryptic message that he said you would understand. He said that he would be home soon. It seems very obvious but vague at the same time." The Sandaime nodded as he lit his pipe and took a few puffs.

"It was the code phrase Itachi set before leaving to infiltrate the organization. It was the signal that he would defect from the Akatsuki and officially become a Konoha ninja again. He would give me a full report of the group," said Hiruzen.

Naruto nodded but that thought back the the mysterious organization.

"Hold on though. I may have killed most of its members but that can't be all. Kisame is still out there and I'm sure there are more members left," said Naruto. "Yes, but Itachi would leave when the Akatsuki had been reduced to a small number of members. His intel on the group would help identify the others and we would have knowledge of them for future reference," said Hiruzen.

Naruto nodded and politely excused himself and left the home of the Sandaime Hokage. 'The others are the ace in the hole. I can't put my guard down just yet!'


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I put a new poll on my profile. It concerns the harem so take a look at it. Without further adieu, let the chapter begin!

Naruto sat down with one of his father's triple pronged kunai. 'This kunai made my father famous and hated. However, learning to use it no laughing, matter. I finished learning Hiraishin but it is impractical. One must have the skill to use the kunai before mastering the technique. I need to create something faster but much simpler.'

Naruto examined the seal on the triple pronged kunai. 'It recognizes my chakra and allows me to teleport to the kunai's location. Jiraiya is a sage and uses natural chakra to fuel his sage jutsu. If I can become a sage and learn the technique and impliment them into a seal, I would have an unlimited power source to fuel a seal.' Naruto went to Kyuubi's room and found her absent. He checked the training ground and found her working with the Rasengan. "Kyu-chan, I have something to ask of you," said Naruto.

Kyuubi stopped her minstrations to face Naruto. "Is something wrong, Koibito?" she asked . "No but I was wondering if the kitsune have a summoning contract and a sage to represent them," Naruto said. "No, the foxes have yet to have a summoner but as the queen of foxes, I can't see why I can't make a contract." Kyuubi pulled out a blank scroll and created a summoning contract.

"Well sign here in blood," she instructed. Naruto bit his finger and pressed his thumb to the parchment and watched it glow before returning to normal. "I was wondering when you would ask about the senjutsu of the Kitsune clan. Since I am a Biju and the clan are celestial summons, becoming a sage is much harder. If you still wish to become a kitsune sage speak up now," said Kyuubi.

"I wish to become a sage for the kitsune. Please instruct me." Kyuubi smiled. "Thankfully your training ground is protected by seals so the jutsu you learn will not destroy it. Let us start with your first lesson."

Two months later:

Naruto had come a long way but it was worth all the trouble. He had learned the Celestial Fox Fist in four weeks, which was an impressive feat in itself. The style was based speed, agility, and cunning. He toiled with an army of clones daily to fine tune his taijutsu. Kyuubi had sparred with him in the style and beat him often.

Naruto quickly caught up, defeating Kyuubi in half their spars. She also began to teach him kitsune senjutsu. Fox flame was one of the strong attacks of the kitsune clan. The ghostly white flame burned every substance it came into contact with into dust. It was on par with black flames of the Amaterasu but did not possess the continued burning after the jutsu was stopped. Fox Blaze was the next jutsu Naruto learned. The jutsu generated a cyclone of white fire before exploding in a ring that expanded one mile.

The jutsu consumed a good amount of chakra so Naruto put off using the jutsu aside until he as able to master the jutsu. "Naruto-kun, you have progressed far. It's time you learn the Five Steps of the Kitsune Blade. Each swordsman has their own kenjutsu but must have a base. This will help you start. First off though, you will need two blades."

Kyuubi snapped her fingers and they disappeared. They reappeared in a field filled swords of all types. Katanas, wakazashis, and zanbatos were just a few of the choices available. Naruto walked among the blades, critically eyeing blades as he walked around the field. Kyuubi eyes widened when Naruto approached an altar that was in the center of the field.

"Naru-kun, I should warn you before to continue. The blades in the altar are sentient and they had killed all of those who have tried to pull them out," said Kyuubi. Naruto nodded and continued on stepped into the shrine where the altar was. As Naruto touched the handles, he was pulled into his mind.

'So you wish to wield us. What is your name?'

'My name is Naruto. '_We have deemed all those who wanted us unworthy. What makes you so worthy?'_

'I wish to wield both of you to protect the lives of the innocent and my precious people. I also wish to bring peace to the elemental nations. Not a false sense of peace but real peace where wars will not occur.'

'Brother, I believe we have found our wielder.'

'_Indeed. Naruto, you have passed our test._'

'Many have come to this realm with other summons, lusting for power. Their reasons were completely selfish. You have shown your selflessness. You are willing to sacrifice your whole being for people you love. That is true power.'

'_Pull us from the prison that guards us and never lose your selflessness. It is what makes you a human among a race of rabid savages.'_

Naruto found he still stood in front of the altar again and pulled his new weapons from the altar. Kyuubi ran to Naruto, checking for any wounds. "I'm fine, Kyu-hime. I passed their test," said Naruto grinning as he hugged a worried Kyuubi.

"Well you have chosen your swords so it is time to put your style into practice," said Kyuubi. She brought them back to the training ground and summoned a cruel looking katana. The sharpened edge was serrated and it gave off an unearthly glow. "This is my blade, the Kitsune Fang. Let's see how far you have progressed."

Kyuubi rushed Naruto who parried her blade with one sword while rushing forward to cut her down with the other. Naruto quickly learned why it was named the Kitsune Fang. Naruto had barely dodged a slash from Kyuubi. He watched in awe as she pulled the blade from a tree where it had bit into. The cut looked as if the jaws of an animal had gouged out a portion of the tree.

Naruto snapped back into survival mode and began to use the Five Steps of the Kitsune Blade. Kyuubi nodded in satisfaction as he quickly adapted and began to put out blow after blow. She was forced to retreat as Naruto dashed forward. Kyuubi shot past Naruto and tried to land a sneak attack but was surprised to find he had literally disappeared from sight. She heard a slight sound from above and narrowly avoided the blades of her lover.

"Not bad. It seems you have improved quite well in two months," said Kyuubi. She turned to find Naruto seemingly on the ground asleep. She quickly dashed to his position end the match but regretted her decision. Naruto's eyes opened suddenly as he shot up from the ground from the prone position to a standing stance in seconds. She was forced to leap back to avoid being impaled onto his outstretched blades. Naruto yawned as he stumbled across the training ground as if drunk before falling 'asleep' with his blades propping him in an upright position.

Kyuubi grinned and surrendered. She had witnessed the making of a deadly new kenjutsu style. "I underestimated you there. You had me fooled. What will you name it though?" "I think the Dance of the Sleeping Fox will be proper," said Naruto grinning. "I came up with those moves on the spot." "Well that is how kenjutsu styles are born," said Kyuubi.

Nibi was not pleased with the reluctance of her container to confess. She schemed to possess her and work her magic. Yugito would thank her later. As Yugito slept, she entered her mindscape nightly to visit with Nibi. Little did she know the hell cat trick her. "Yugito, I have a favor to ask," purred the twin tailed cat as Yugito sipped a glass of tea in her mindscape.

"Yes?" said the unassuming girl. "I would like to talk to Kyuubi personally. You know the busty tall redhead that smells like a fox? She and I are like sisters and I haven't seen her in millennia. You get to see your friends all the time but I don't. So can I please?" asked Nibi with a pout. Yugito eyed her tenant wearily. Nibi was always telling her to get laid and now she was not? "What's your motive? There's something you are not telling me…" said Yugito narrowing her eyes.

"Come on. There is nothing going on here. All I want is some quality time with a sister. What is so wrong about that?" asked Nibi. "Nothing but…" "I'm stuck in here twenty four-seven. Can't you cut me some slack?"

Yugito sighed; her tenant was being strangely reasonable but she was making a valid point. "Okay. As soon as I wake, you get control for ONE day. I will stay in here but that's it. I will know if anything fishy is going on, capuche?" said Yugito. Nibi nodded happily as she drank her tea. Tomorrow would be a day the muscular hunk wouldn't forget.

Yugito woke up the next morning and let Nibi have control. She was sucked into her subconscious where she stayed as promised. Nibi looked at her body, well Yugito's body. She felt her skin and looked around the room, exploring her surroundings before seeking out her target of desire. She played it cool not giving anything away as she greeted the wives of Naruto with a warm smile.

They smiled back and went about their business. She ate breakfast before she asked Naruto to spar with her. Naruto agreed readily, changing into his ninja outfit. They met at the training ground where he initiated the spar, holding back as not to hurt her. Nibi smiled; Naruto was a kind hearted soul. She went with the flow and the match ended in a draw.

Naruto escorted back to the mansion where she showered before going to see Kyuubi. "Hello Kyuubi," said Nibi. "Yugito, oh it's you Nibi. I'm surprised Yugito hasn't locked you away in some forsaken spot in her mind and leave you there. What's with the sudden need to talk?" asked Kyuubi as she cleaned Naruto's clothes. "You see I was wondering how you came to the mortal plane," said the hell cat. "It only worked because Naruto took great time to research the seal that imprisoned me inside of him.

Also had he not hold an ounce of love for me, his release of the seal would have instantly killed both of us. I am glad to be able to physically touch and love him but that is a story for another day," said Kyuubi. Nibi politely excused herself as the last pieces of her plan fell into place.

Naruto was coming up alert her that dinner was ready and she waited in anticipation for him to come in. She crawled under the covers and faked a head ache. "Yugito-san, dinner is ready. Yugito?" said Naruto's voice from behind the door. He rushed in upon hearing the sounds of Yugito's strained voice. Nibi mentally smirked; this was going to be easy.

"Naruto-san my head hurts so can you stay with me for a while?" asked Nibi using Yugito's voice. Naruto nodded and closed the doors and stay beside her. He gently cradled her head in his lap as Nibi timed her attack. As Naruto started to doze off she attacked, pinning him to the bed as she began her seduction attempt. She slowly pulled off Naruto's shirt and then quickly shed her shirt and pants on the floor. She rubbed her bra clad breasts on the struggling Naruto's chest and started southward when she felt him restrain her.

"Yugito, you need to stop this isn't like you!" he shouted. Inside her sub-consciousness, Yugito heard Naruto's voice filtered in. Something had gone wrong or Nibi must be up to her games again. She forcefully took control of her body again, subjugating Nibi who hissed in frustration. She came back into reality to realize she was half naked and on top of Naruto.

She screamed as Naruto let go of her and turned around to give her privacy as his wives rushed in. "Naru-kun what happened?" asked Kurenai who arrived first. Anko, Haku, and Kyuubi rushed in moments after. "I believe Nibi just pulled a stunt without Yugito's consent. Please look after her," said Naruto. He quickly exited and ran to his room, hoping of thinking of a way to apologize to his friend.

Yugito ran from the mansion to the far side of the grounds, coming upon the beautiful sunset. Naruto made his way to Yugito after his wives directed him there. "Yugito, I have never seen you so bold before," said Naruto in a joking tone hoping to defuse the situation. "I am thinking of going back to Kumo," said Yugito in a whisper.

"Why would you think like that? Your friends in Kumo may be sad but they are happy you are safe," said Naruto."I want to ask you a serious question Yugito. Please answer me honestly. Why do you seem aloof most of the time?"

Yugito looked at the setting sun in silence for a bit before answering. "I miss my friends. Killer Bee, team Samui, and Darui were the family I never had. They treated me like a normal person while others looked up to me as the protector of Kumo with Bee. Everyone else casted looks of distain upon Bee and I because we were Jinchuriki while the council wanted to make us their weapons to control and due as they please. I just want to love as me and not be treated like some kind of tool that's just pushed around like a pawn on a chessboard," said Yugito.

She had finally turned to Naruto, who saw the tears welling in her eyes. Naruto surprised her by embracing her and putting his arms around her. "Yugito-chan, I believe in you. You should not sell yourself short. I am a Jinchuriki like you and I understand the stigma that comes with the territory. When I was younger, I was booted from the villager for being a 'demon that killed the villager's relatives.'

I never said a word in retaliation. Instead, I trained until I became strong and returned to Konoha. My heritage was revealed but many continued to hate me for what I was. I just a menace to many and a valued weapon to the council. I was not considered to be human just a servant to the village.

It was the love of the women who married me and the kindness of the Sandaime Hokage that kept me going. You have your friends but now that you are here you need to learn to let others share your burden. Let me be the rock you lean on. You are strong woman who can and will overcome all obstacles. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for," said Naruto.

He looked at the darkening sky as he continued to hold her in his embrace. "Yugito, I have not known you longer than your friends in Kumo but I care about you as much as they do. If you are willing to put forth the effort to open up yourself and maybe love me, I am willing to put out the effort to give you the love and adoration you were so cruelly denied," whispered Naruto.

He wiped her tears before kissing her chastely on the cheek. He quietly walked back to the mansion as Yugito watched him leave. She felt her heart beat faster but was unsure what to make of the handsome blonde boy. He had been through the same adversities as she had gone through. She was sure it was worse. Kumo at least respected its Jinchuriki and those who hated her did not proclaim it outright. 'Naruto, I promise to never cry again. I will let you be my rock, the pillar that lets me stand tall.

Maybe coming to Konoha was not so bad after all.' Yugito looked towards Kumo as images of her friends appeared in her mind. 'I'll be strong like all of you are.' True to his word, Naruto became Yugito's confidant in Konoha. She didn't see him beyond a friend just yet and he was still willing to try. She slowly grew to love Konoha although she did miss her home village. Despite all her adversities, she had overcome them and become a proud kunoichi.

One year later:

Naruto breathed hard as Kyuubi and he sparred. Naruto's skills had skyrocketed with the completion of his kenjutsu style. He often sparred against Kyuubi and Yugao who came to visit her friends often. Tsunade had added him Konoha's Fox sage after seeing his progress. Naruto had finished his training with the foxes. Subsequently, all types of foxes seem drawn to him. He built a sanctuary for them on the estate grounds. Naruto had abandoned his old outfit for a new look.

He now wore toeless boots with steel-plated soles, a mesh armor shirt with a black and red muscle shirt underneath, gauntlets made by the foxes from a substance found only in their realm, and cloak given to him by Kyuubi as a graduation gift of sorts. He wore his twin blades on his back in a crisscross formation and a hitae-ate adorned with the Konoha symbol and the teeth of a celestial fox summon.

Naruto had modified his outfit the same seals as his last. He included a new seal allowed him to gather nature chakra at will without having to stand still. Koyuki's country had prospered under her leadership and she had recently begun to film a new series.

She had finished the Princess Fuun and a producer had come forward with a new script for Jiraiya's Icha Icha series. Koyuki could not decline due to her contract with the company so requested any sexual scenes but put off until she could find an actor she would do the scenes with. They agreed the filming started. Koyuki had invited Naruto and his family down to watch the production first hand and introduced her 'actor' to the producer who immediately agreed.

Naruto had given his consent for the footage to be put in the film under two circumstances: it would be filmed through cameras placed in the room before hand and that Fu could be put in as an extra. The producer agreed to both demands and had the room set up with cameras immediately. Naruto's wives were not too happy but he promised he would make it up to them. As the trio embarked to the room, Koyuki filled them in on the character plot so they could be in character.

**THIS IS A LEMON! THOSE WHO ARE UNDERAGE OR DO NOT WISH TO VIEW, SKIP THE NEXT BOLD LINE!**

Koyuki shut the door to the room and the click of the lock was heard as the cameras picked up the footage. Koyuki had asked that the footage be viewed after the scene was completed so no one would be watching. She and Fu slowly stripped in front of their boyfriend as he stood there dazed by their beauty. Both girls stopped when they reached their undergarments and started to kiss Naruto who returned their advances with rigor. Fu stopped kissing Naruto to pull his shirt over his head.

Both girls stood still for a second to admire their future husband's well defined chest. Naruto kissed Koyuki on the lips getting a giggle from her and a pout from Fu. Naruto quickly solved the problem with a shadow clone that took care of Koyuki while he kissed Fu. The shadow clone had removed Koyuki's bra and was sucking on her nipple as his free hand pinched the other erect peak.

Koyuki moaned as she pressed the clone's face into her breast. The real Naruto removed Fu's bra and caressed her petite peaks. Fu was embarrassed at her bust size but Naruto assured her he loved her just the same. He dragged his tongue across her nipples, causing them to erect. Fu moaned sultrily, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto expertly teased her nipples with her tongue.

The clone had stripped Koyuki of her panties and was now pumping his fingers in and out of her core while sucking on her clit. Koyuki clamped her head around the clone so hard he popped. Naruto was hit with the memory and created a clone for Fu. He headed for Koyuki and finished the job. The clone that was pleasuring Fu had moved to her nether region, licking her outer lips before spreading them and diving for the treasure they hid. Fu screamed in ecstasy as she came for the first time.

Both girls came down from their orgasms and quickly took control of their partners. Fu and Koyuki smirked as they ripped off Naruto and his clone's pants and boxers. Both Naruto groaned in pleasure as the girls licked and sucked off both to an orgasm. The clone dispelled from an information overload. Naruto grabbed Koyuki and gently laid her across the bed as Fu stood next to him.

Naruto got a nod from Koyuki and gently inserted himself into her wet center. Koyuki winced at his size but nodded when Naruto hit her barrier. She cried out in pain as Naruto made her his woman. Her pain died quickly, replaced by a sense of fulfillment and bliss. She squealed in delight as Naruto plundered her treasure trove over and over again.

Naruto grabbed a handful of Koyuki's breast and sucked gently on the nipple, getting a cry of delight. Koyuki met every of her lover's thrusts, slamming her behind into his hips. She breathed raggedly as Naruto pulled out and pulled her onto top of him. She speared herself on his rod and rode him like a cowgirl, arching her back as Fu attacked her breasts.

Fu licked around each nipple before sharing a heated kiss with Koyuki. Naruto growled playfully as Fu returned to him but instead pressed her flower to his face. He licked her slit zealously as Fu and Koyuki played with each other's breasts.

Fu had latched onto Naruto's mouth and the two kissed aggressively as Naruto thrust into Koyuki. Naruto's free hand snaked to Fu's dripping slit and played with her clit, causing her to moan into his mouth. Naruto ended the kiss as he and Koyuki reached their peak. He bit into Koyuki's neck, getting a sigh of contentment as she passed out.

Fu took a more playful approach and sat on the edge of the bed. She got on her elbows and knees and raised her well defined rump. Naruto laughed a bit before he placed his hands on her love handles and gently pushed his way in. Fu bit her lip as Naruto pushed in, his length stretching her insides to their limits. She nodded to Naruto when he touched her hymen. He gently nudged the membrane before thrusting through it in one motion.

Fu's sniffles were silenced when Naruto locked lips with her, wiping away her tears. Their tongues fought for dominance for a while before he gently pulled himself out. Fu's pain melted into gratification as she told him to move faster.

Naruto grabbed her breasts and started to plunge into her faster. Fu's cries of bliss increased as she spat out dirty phrases, increasing Naruto's urge to plunder her. She suddenly took charge, pushing him away for second before wrapping her legs around his waist.

Naruto continued his exploration of her baby canal. Fu's arms shot up and secured her body around his neck. Naruto got the idea and they stood joined together as they kissed. Fu screamed in ecstasy as her body shook from her first ever orgasm caused by a man. Fu had many more before Naruto had his.

They came together, his seed filling her womb as he bit into her neck. They had used an anti-pregnancy jutsu before so he wasn't afraid to fill her to the top with his love milk. Fu collapsed on the bed totally spent. Naruto drifted asleep between the two girls who had latched onto his arms in their sleep.

**LEMON END**

The director and his crew opened up the tape that camera recorded of the scene Naruto, Koyuki, and Fu did. They eagerly turned on the television and watched the tape. What they saw caused the entire room to have nosebleeds of epic proportions. Every man had a puddle of blood around him that grew with each passing minute as they watched the tape. The women were in awe, drooling at the boy's body and massive stamina. The things they did were just amazing.

'I wish my man could do that,' thought every woman who had a husband or boyfriend at home. By the end of the tape, the men had passed out from blood loss and the women were stroking themselves, taking advantage of the situation. The movie sold out across the shinobi nations. Naruto's family was the first to get it, but they had other plans.

On Naruto's arrival home, all his wives pounced on him and dragged him into his bedroom. Fu watched in pity as Naruto was dragged away, tears streaming down his face. The next morning, Naruto had breakfast in bed as his wives limped ever so slightly around the house. Tsunade had healed them and herself but was not able to heal all the fatigue from last night's romp.

Naruto sat in bed as Kyuubi and Anko took turns feeding him. Naruto chewed happily as he slipped some orange juice Fu had made for him. Anko only paused to lick any lingering food around his mouth. Naruto felt that even that romp that put him in bed for the day was well worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: This chapter contains a lemon. You know the drill!**

Naruto blissfully ate his breakfast as he read some scrolls in bed. Haku had brought him his most recently project. Naruto had his notes in front of him as he worked tirelessly. Koyuki had come to Konoha and was staying in the room next to Kyuubi's. The Icha-Icha film had been just released in Konoha and she came to sign autographs. Fu had gone with her and signed autographs and merchanise as well.

Naruto decided to make a seal for Koyuki because she was not a kunoichi by any means. He planned to create a seal array that protected her from harm with a field of wind chakra that would be generated from natural chakra in the air. Haku, Kyuubi, and Kurenai had gone with Naruto on visits with Koyuki in Spring/Snow Country. They had taught the Daimyo some ninja techniques to defend herself.

Koyuki had also taken to wearing the chakra armor her country manufactured. Naruto had personally trained Koyuki in a civilian self-defense art called martial arts. Koyuki excelled in Tai Chi and Wing Chun. It was not as aggressive as the taijutsu of the shinobi but would protect her nonetheless.

She displayed her prowess in the arts in a tournament in her country, causing the women of the country to take up the art. She promoted the art during her bout in the tournament. Her competitors that she would not stand a chance against them but quickly proved them wrong.

Naruto finished his work on the seal as Koyuki came home from the event she hosted. "There so many fans," she said as she lay next to Naruto who wrapped his arms around her waist. "Jiraiya came to ask for a signature."

Naruto snorted as Koyuki giggled. "He asked me out on a date too," said Koyuki. "He cried when I said I was engaged. Well, most of the people lined up cried." Naruto had a smile on his lips as he tried to imagine Jiraiya crying. "I bet their wives dragged them by their ears," said Naruto laughing.

Koyuki giggled as she nodded. One man had grasped her hand and asked if she was seriously engaged. His girlfriend stood next to him, her eyebrow twitching as she contemplated braining her boyfriend with her purse. She snapped when her boyfriend cried as Koyuki said she was and brained him with her purse. She dragged away her unconscious boyfriend.

Yugito wiped her face with a towel after she finished her workout. She had been in Konoha for a year. Naruto had kept to his word and gave her space. Yugito found herself staring at Naruto sometimes. She couldn't help but admire him. He was glared at by some villagers and yet he ignored their cold stares. Some places had refused to serve him. The ironic thing was their shops lost costumers quickly. Most places openly welcomed him with smiles. Yugito pitied the ignorant villagers. They didn't know that their hate was aimed at someone who had no control of what happened the night Kyuubi was forced to attack.

The big businesses realized that Naruto's approval was a goldmine. Ichiraku's ramen had gone far. It was once a small stand that served ramen only. Naruto's influence and money had helped its owners to expand. In the stand's place stood a large restaurant that still served its vast varieties of ramen but offered other foods now. Naruto ate there often and the owners had created a dish in his honor called the Naruto special.

The Platinum Dragon, a classy restaurant, had prospered. Naruto had brought many of his then fiancés there to eat. The clan heir's influence had caused an influx of customers and the restaurant now had three floors and a rooftop terrace. Yugito couldn't understand why Naruto put up with all the hate he had received. She had asked Anko about it.

The snake mistress was her frequent sparring partner and indulged her curiosity. "Naruto never cared about what others thought. He only cared about our safety and happiness. He always put his happiness up for ours. We do what we can to repay the kindness he has given us. The civilians have always been utter fools.

Their eyes only search for ways to exploit people to satisfy their greed." Yugito couldn't agree more. She hated the lust filled eyes that stared at her when she went to buy groceries or wander around town.

Yugito sighed contently as she lowered herself into the Uzumaki-Namikaze family onsen. Anko sat next to her in the onsen, drinking sake. The two girls were soon joined by Kurenai and Kyuubi who had finished their duties. Kurenai had come home from a day spent sparring with her friend Yugao. She was sore from the bruises and relaxed as the onsen melted away her pains.

Kyuubi worked with Naruto when he was home. She served as his personal assistant, bringing scrolls, ink, or anything Naruto may ask for. She also spent time sorting any mail he had received. She burned all fan mail, marriage proposals from civilians, or any suspicious looking letters. What was left of the original pile she brought to her husband. Her body ached from the constant running around and burning of –ahm- spam. Kyuubi sighed as he entered the onsen. The four girls chatted animatedly about many topics.

Yugito said goodbye to her friends as she headed into town to party with Naruto's chunnin team. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata had returned from a mission they had together. The team had become fast friends with Yugito. The container of Nibi was often seen with Naruto's team. Tonight was not an exception. Team Naruto headed to the club to celebrate their successful mission.

They insisted Yugito come along with them. She agreed, deciding that partying a little wouldn't hurt. Several hours later, the four girls sat at the bar sipping drinks. Hinata decided not to drink while Ino, Sakura, and Yugito did. As the clock struck two am, they headed home. Yugito's mind was clouded by alcohol she consumed as she stumbled home. She never saw her attackers.

Yugito woke up in an alley surrounded by two men who were busy groping her. She snapped into fight mode but could not channel chakra. "Stupid bitch, you think we would let you do that?" said one of her attackers. He pointed to the chakra chains that restricted her movement. Yugito growled in anger; inside she hoped someone would save her. "You have tempted us with your slutty glances. It's time to pay up bitch!"

Back at the Uzumaki-Namikaze mansion, Naruto awoke in a sweat and rushed out the mind that called for his aid. He found a scared Yugito about to be raped by two men. One man had his pants half way down his ankles as he tried to pull down his boxers. The other was trying to kiss Yugito forcefully. Enraged, he left the two men in a pool of their own blood and guts.

The ninja patrol found them in the morning. Both men were strung up by their intestines. Their reproductive organs cut off and shoved into their mouths. A note written in their own blood warned all who read it to not attack Yugito or face the same fate. The ninja shivered as they carted the bodies to the morgue. Yugito and Naruto rushed home as he had Kyuubi, Haku, and Tsunade check her over.

The frightened girl fell asleep in Naruto's arms. After his wives determined she was okay, he took her to her room but she would not let go of his shirt. Naruto brought her to his own bed and tucked him and her in as Anko, Kyuubi, and Tayuya slept in Naruto's grasp. Yugito woke in Naruto's arms in his bed. She cheeks turned red as the light hit his face.

She lay in his bed staring at his handsome face as she felt something warm fill her insides. She reached up and touched his hair as her lips neared his. An audible click filled the room as Yugito turned to find Anko with a camera in hand. "Don't mind me," said Anko grinning as Yugito's face heated up. She sprang from the bed and ran to her room.

Yugito sat on her bed, her face lit up as she tried to calm her racing heart. She almost kissed Naruto!

'**Come on Yugito. Admit you like the guy. He's good for you.**'

'Nibi, you have no say in this matter! If it was up to you, you would have me ravishing him like a beast in heat!'

'**Alright, maybe I went a bit overboard there. However, Naruto is a good guy. He saved you back there. You at least owe him a thank you.**'

'You have a valid point. I do owe him at least a thank you.'

'**You owe him much more but that's not the point.**'

'Touché, Nibi.'

'**So go get him tiger!**'

Yugito shut off communications with her tenant and went to find Naruto. She wandered about the mansion until she came upon him at the training grounds. "Care for a spar?" she asked. Naruto nodded in agreement and they engaged each other. Half an hour later, both stood panting. They were covered in bruises, cuts, sweat, and grime.

The two headed for the onsen. Naruto let Yugito shower and get in first before entering with a towel wrapped around his waist. They soaked in silence until Yugito spoke. "I never got the chance to say this before but thank you for saving me," she said. "I can't let one of my precious people get hurt," Naruto said. Yugito smiled as she resolved her feelings for her fellow jinchuriki.

"Naruto, could you do me a favor? Close your eyes," said Yugito. Naruto complied thinking Yugito was getting out. Yugito made her way towards Naruto until she was in front of Naruto. Naruto felt a warm sensation touch his lips. His eyes sprung open as he stared at Yugito who had a blush on her cheeks.

"That was because I like you, Naruto. I look forward to all the memories we will make together." Yugito grabbed her towel from its resting place and wrapped it around her before she got out.

Yugito and Naruto's wives went out to shop for some gear for Yugito. Anko decided it was time Yugito got a makeover. The girls dragged her into a shop for kunoichi. After several outfits, the girls gave her last outfit their approval. Naruto now wore mesh armor under a tank top that showcased a bit of her assets but hid away most of it.

She wore black ANBU style pants. Her hands were clad with plated fingerless gloves. She wore steel plated shinobi sandals. The last touch was a shinobi grade jacket made to withstand battle. The back of the jacket had the Nibi embroidered into it. Kurenai took Yugito to a beauty parlor. The girls marveled at Yugito who blushed at the stares.

Her hair fell around her shoulders loosely in an almost sultry manner. Her lips had the slightest hint of lipstick that drew attention to them. "Well you are ready for your date with Naruto. Be yourself and you will have a good time," said Kyuubi. "Don't be afraid to ask for anything. Naruto will try his hardest to do as you ask," said Fu. Yugito blushed as she headed home with his wives. Naruto stood out in front in a black dress shirt, dress pants, and had fixed up his hair to look nice.

"Where to milady?" asked Naruto smiling. Yugito smiled as she linked arms with Naruto and headed into the village. Yugito scanned the restaurants until she found a sushi place. "Can we eat there?" she asked shyly. "Of course, Yugito-chan. I have never been there before but I bet it is good," said Naruto as they went inside.

"How many people will be dining with you today?" asked the person behind the counter. "Only two, sir," said Naruto. The man nodded and gave them two menus. "Please enjoy your meal. A waiter or waitress will be at your table soon."

Yugito looked through the menu. Naruto looked around the place. It was a fancy restaurant like the Platinum Dragon but it served just sushi. "Are you ready to order?" asked the waitress that appeared. "Yes, could I have a bottle of your finest sake and a plate of dragon sushi?" asked Naruto. "I would like a large plate of octopus sushi and tuna sushi please," said Yugito.

The waitress wrote down their orders and said it would be ready soon. Their food came and both chatted over the course of their meal. "The funniest part was when Jiraiya found out about his film," said Naruto. "He was crying so hard. He tried to be cool and Tayuya told him he could not get a girl because he was a pervert. He had waterfall tears streaming down his face." Yugito laughed. She really enjoyed his company and his presence. It made her feel so happy.

Naruto paid for their dinner and they walked around the village. The stars were out when Naruto and Yugito made it to the top of the Hokage Monument. "I came up here several times to sort out my thoughts when I became frustrated on a project or couldn't sleep," said Naruto as he looked at the starry sky. Yugito looked at Naruto in surprise. Naruto was literally a genius.

He was praised as Konoha's Fuiunjutsu master and feared among his enemies. A smile made its way upon her face. Despite his accomplishments, he never boasted and never belittled anyone. That's why his wives were so devoted to him. "I had a good time Naruto. Thanks for the memory," said Yugito. She kissed Naruto on the lips quickly before heading home arm in arm with Naruto.

Mikoto rang the doorbell at the gates of the Uzumaki-Namikaze complex. This was her last chance before the Uchiha council forcefully married her to someone. She had rejected every candidate. They all wanted to have her under their thumb and be able to use her like some sex toy. She told the council to give her one last chance to find a husband. They agreed and said she had one year to do so. She had kept up her reputation in the last six months.

Kyuubi came to the gates and was surprised to find the Uchiha matriarch at the gates. "Kyuubi-san, I need to speak to Naruto. It's a matter of great importance," said Mikoto. Kyuubi saw the look in her eyes and quickly ushered into the mansion. Naruto and Yugito came home soon after. Yugito saw Mikoto in the living room and left Naruto with a hug before going to her room.

Naruto offered Mikoto a cup of tea. Mikoto sipped her tea before putting on the table. "Uzumaki-Namikaze-sama I asked to meet with you" "There is no need to address me so formally. Naruto is fine. What is the matter?" asked a worried Naruto. "With Sasuke-chan's defection and Itachi out on an undercover mission, the Uchiha clan image has sunk into the mud.

The council wants me to marry someone of high stature and arranged many suitors for me. Every one of them were bastards," said Mikoto venomously.

Naruto began to see the picture. The remainder of the Uchiha clan had managed to keep their clan afloat for so long and they were finally sinking. "The council is being fair in all aspects but I want someone who will treat me with respect. I do not want another Fugaku as my husband." "I see. You have come here to ask to marry into the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan and save the Uchiha clan. You also seek someone who will treat you right. Am I correct so far?" asked Naruto. Mikoto nodded.

"My wives decide who will marry into the clan. I pick who I would like to add into the clan. If they agree, you may tell your clan you have found a husband." Mikoto hugged Naruto as she cried on his shoulder. The girls went into the kitchen to discuss Mikoto's fate. An hour later, they emerged with a verdict. "We have decided you are eligible to marry Naru-kun," said Kyuubi.

Mikoto hugged Kyuubi tightly as she muttered thank you into her clothing. Kyuubi hugged Mikoto back, knowing she was good for Naruto. "Please do not make me regret our decision, Mikoto-san. You treated Naruto with kindness when he help kill most of your clan. I hope you do not try anything stupid," said Kyuubi.

The Uchiha elders were thrilled Mikoto had found someone suitable. They demanded to know who caught her eye. Mikoto told them Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. They immediately agreed and began to write out the paperwork for a marriage. The Naruto's wives set up a room for Mikoto. Naruto and Mikoto were married in a private ceremony with only the Uchiha clan and his own present.

Tsunade married them. Mikoto moved into the Uzumaki-Namikaze complex and handed over the leadership to her cousin. Naruto and Mikoto went to Spring Country on a honeymoon with his other wives, and Fu. Yugito stayed home to housesit. Naruto had allowed her to have her Kumo friends over. Samui, Omoi, and Karui came to Konoha with Killer Bee.

Naruto had told them they use some of the empty rooms as their own. Yugito kissed Naruto before he left on the honeymoon. Yugito was in the compound getting grilled by her friends about her relationship with Naruto.

In Spring Country, Mikoto was introduced to Naruto's fiancé. Mikoto and Koyuki got along just fine. They became good friends. Mikoto helped Koyuki with financial matters because she was used to doing so as a clan head. Mikoto wandered around Spring Country with Koyuki who showed her around. Later that night, both girls readied a surprise for Naruto who was buying a souvenir for Yugito.

**THE FOLLOWING IS A LEMON. SKIP IF YOU'RE OFFENDED BY SUCH MATERIAL OR UNDERAGE!**

Naruto entered the room he slept in and found it suspiciously dark. He turned on the lights to find Koyuki and Mikoto laid on the bed naked, both beckoning to come to them. Both girls had asked his wives to give them some time alone with Naruto. Kyuubi and the others understood and went shopping. "Naruto-kun, come on. Stop stalling," said Mikoto in a sultry voice. Naruto immediately disrobed and smashed his lips on Mikoto's. He held Mikoto in one arm and pleasured Koyuki with his free hand.

Koyuki gyrated on his hand as it caressed her hard clitoris. Her hands massaged her own breasts as she moaned out loud. Mikoto had knelt in front of Naruto and had Naruto's rod in her mouth. She moved expertly, licking his entire length as she sucked and her hand pumped what she couldn't swallow. Her other hand gently played with his testicles.

Naruto groaned as Mikoto continued to pleasure him. Mikoto smiled inwardly as she moved faster as her hand milked Naruto. He released his seed into her mouth as she slammed her mouth down his entire length. She drank it all, kissing Koyuki who licked away what remained. Mikoto was dripping from her nether regions so Naruto forewent foreplay and entered her.

Mikoto screamed in pleasure as he plowed her. Mikoto grinned as she sat up pushing Naruto over on his back. She motioned for Koyuki to sit on Naruto's face. Koyuki lowered her dripping slit onto her lover's face as Mikoto leaned in and captured her lips. Mikoto reached down and touched Koyuki's clit causing her to inhale sharply. Koyuki quickly recovered and licked around Mikoto's nipples before blowing on them. Mikoto shivered in pleasure at the action. Both girls moaned as they were expertly brought to orgasm. Mikoto got off Naruto's member as Koyuki impaled herself on it.

Naruto quickly took charge, sitting up and pounding into Koyuki, getting squeals of bliss from her. He pulled out of Koyuki for just a moment to let Mikoto lubricate Koyuki's other hole with her whole secretions. Koyuki's eyes shot open when Mikoto's fingers invaded her virgin pucker but relaxed as Mikoto massaged her clitoris. Mikoto covered Koyuki's other hole until it was shinning and greased up Naruto's member.

Mikoto put his rod into her mouth, tasting Koyuki on him as she made sure Koyuki wouldn't be in pain. Naruto kissed Koyuki on the lips before telling her what he was going to do. Koyuki growled sensually as she ground her butt into Naruto's erect rod. Naruto slowly inserted himself into her. Koyuki bit her lip as she felt her lover invade her bowels with his large meat stick. She grunted in pain as he slowly pushed into her until he was totally inside her.

Naruto stopped, letting Koyuki get used to the invasion before starting up again. This time Koyuki felt only bliss as he reamed her. She met Naruto's thrusts with vigor as she clenched her muscles, making Naruto moan as he felt her tighten around his rod. He grabbed Mikoto, pinched her nipples. The Uchiha matriarch sighed in pleasure as Naruto brought his mouth to the other nipple.

He locked lips with Mikoto who lapped up Koyuki's secretions off his face. He brought Koyuki over the top once more, causing her to collapse in exhaustion. Mikoto got on all fours and brought a hand to her wet core. She dipped two fingers inside herself before reaching up and glossing her other hole. Naruto needed no further encouragement as he pushed himself into her tight backside. Mikoto gritted her teeth at the pain that shot through her body at his initial intrusion but it soon faded away.

She began shouting dirty words and screaming for him to plunder her harder. Naruto started to pump in and out of her faster, getting more screams of delight. With one last thrust, Mikoto screamed as an orgasm overtook her and felt her husband's seed fill her intestines. Her eyes widened as Naruto started to bit into her neck but sighed in contentment as she joined her fellow harem sister in a deep sleep. Naruto soon joined them, wrapping his arms protectively around his girls.

**END OF LEMON**

Naruto woke up to the sound of giggling. He sat up to find Koyuki and Mikoto talking on the window seat. Both girls noticed Naruto had woken up and kissed him on the lips. Last night before he fell asleep Naruto used Fuxenikkusu no ririisu: Rebirth to rejuvenate Mikoto. She woke up feeling fifteen years younger. Koyuki had drawn to her attention she _was_ now twenty, not just feeling like she was twenty. Mikoto had tackled Naruto to the bed and was ravaging his lips with hers.

Koyuki giggled at the sight before Mikoto got off her husband. Naruto showered with his girls before they got dressed. The two went down to the dining room with Naruto and sat down next to his other wives and fiancé. Naruto ate breakfast that prepared by his clones. Naruto had insisted on making meals for his wives and asked Koyuki to tell her staff to take a vacation.

Her staff was overjoyed to be able to take a break from their monotonous routine. Most of them stood around Naruto's clones that hummed quietly as they made breakfast for their boss's wives, each tailored to her own tastes. The female members of the staff all wished they were married to Naruto as they watched his clones lovingly make his wives' breakfasts.

Naruto eased himself into the onsen that Koyuki's castle had. It was segregated by gender with the female side a bit larger than the male side due the number of female staff. What Naruto didn't know was the partition that separated the baths had a one-way peep hole from the girl's side.

Naruto's wives went to bath along with Koyuki, Fu, and other female staff. Koyuki showed them the door that let them peek at the men's side without being seen. They all giggled in glee as Naruto got out of the smaller onsen and entered the one directly in front of the girl's view. The girls that weren't married or engaged to Naruto gasped as the towel around his waist clung to his wet form, revealing the beast that was normally hidden in clothing. They all watched as Naruto soaked in the onsen, marveling at his toned form.

Naruto left Spring Country the next day with his wives and Fu in tow as they promised to visit Koyuki again. Naruto greeted the gate guards as he and his wives and fiancé go to his compound. Yugito ran for the door when she heard Naruto's voice. "Hey, Naruto how was Spring Country?" asked Yugito kissing him on the lips. Naruto kissed her back before answering. "It was beautiful. I wish you had come with us," he said. He unsealed a kimono he got for Yugito in Spring Country.

"Do you like it? I had Kurenai, Kyuubi, and Fu help me pick it out," he said. Yugito kissed Naruto again before telling him she loved it. Naruto showered before he and the girls went out for dinner. In Kumo, A punched Killer Bee through the wall of his office again. "Raikage-sama that is the fourth time this month you did that! Honestly can't you be more kind to Killer Bee?" asked his secretary.

Killer Bee entered the office again like nothing had happened. "You would feel the same if you had to listen to him all the time," mumbled A. Killer Bee began rapping again, causing A to punch him again through the same hole in the wall.

'I hope this Akatsuki business is over soon so Yugito can come back. Killer Bee used to bother her only. Now it's getting to me!' Tsunade looked over paper work her clone handed her. She called Naruto upon reading its contents. "Naruto, I need you to go and protect Shion, the priestess of Demon Country. Her country has asked for your help in particular." Naruto nodded as he shunshin to his home and talked to his wives. Anko, Fu, Mikoto, Kyuubi, and Yugito followed Naruto back to Tsunade's office for the mission scroll.

A/N: Next time Shion enters in the picture!


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto looked around Demon country as he and his team entered the Priestess's shrine. Shion sat upon a throne of sorts surrounded by servants. "So you are my protection that Konoha sent?" said Shion in a condescending tone. Naruto swallowed his anger as he mastered himself. "Yes, we have sent to protect you Priestess." Suddenly, the building's doors exploded from their hinges as a shinobi entered the shrine. "I have come for Moryo's body. Hand it over and you can live," said the ninja. "Who the hell is Moryo and what gives you the right to burst in here?" said one of Shion's soldiers.

Shion was then surrounded by her guards as they separated her from the intruder. "So be it," said the mysterious ninja. Stone golems appeared in front of the shinobi as he moved toward Shion. As Shion's guards fell one by one to the stone beasts, Naruto and his team jumped into action. Naruto blasted the stone beings with a lava jutsu as his girls helped him. Anko called her snake summons to destroy the constructs. Fu bombarded them with jutsu. Mikoto unsheathed her katana as she cut down every enemy in range. Kyuubi unleashed her demonic chakra as she melted several stone beings with her fox fire.

Yugito used lightning to cause the stone creatures to fall apart. Even with their efforts, the stone army pushed them back slowly. Naruto melted one stone creature's legs but couldn't stop it from moving towards Shion. Shion backed up until she had no more room. As it was almost upon her, a bright pink light appeared from the bell around her neck and cleaved the moving creature in half, halting its advances. "Fall back!" shouted Naruto as he grabbed Shion from amongst her dead bodyguards. His wives followed suit, blasting the oncoming stone army with jutsu to cover their retreat.

Naruto, Shion, and his wives regrouped an underground shrine. "What the hell was that?" asked Anko. "That was Moryo's servant. There was a whole shinobi cult that worshipped him. My mother sealed the evil demon into that shrine, separating its body and soul at the cost of her own life," said Shion. Kyuubi's eyes narrowed as she looked at the priestess. Her coldness seemed off for someone that looked gentle and fair. Meanwhile, the mysterious shinobi stood in front of the shrine's altar, the place which held the body of his master. "I have fulfilled my duty, Moryo-sama," said the shinobi. 'Good,' said the soul of the demon within him. 'You shall be rewarded with a merciful death!' His eyes widened as a black miasma shot from his stomach to toward the shrine as its two halves became one again. Moryo stretched out its limbs before looking at the remains of its former host.

'Foolish mortal, you have served your purpose.' The former vassal slowly turned to dust as Moryo exited the confines of the shrine. "Soon, Shion, you will join your mother!" said the demon as it looked for Shion. Back at the sanctuary, Shion had given up all hope. "After her sacrifice, I was made priestess. My powers grant me the ability to see the death of someone. I was isolated, those who isolated me hoped that in doing so they could avoid their fates but it was not so. Many have died to protect me and many more will." Naruto and Kyuubi glared at Shion as her empty eyes stared back. "How can you be so selfish?

They put their lives on the line for you and you say that they must?" shouted Kyuubi. Naruto looked at her angrily. "No one can escape destiny. Fate can be changed. I am a jinchuriki and my kind is shunned, abused, and isolated. I have changed my fate though, becoming what I wish to be. You can too. Fate can be defied," said Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, even you cannot escape fate. You will die at the hands of Moryo. You're wives will become just widows. What will you do now that you know your final destiny?" said Shino emotionlessly. "I will fight to change it with my last breath. You can change your fate, priestess if you try. It is you who forges your path."

The doors of the sanctuary shook as they slowly began to crack. Kyuubi and her fellow wives readied for the last stand. Naruto extended his hand out to Shion. "It is time you make your path, Shion," said Naruto. The doors exploded as Moryo destroyed the roof of the sanctuary. His stone army entered and engaged Naruto's wives. They held back the seemingly infinite army as Naruto fought with Moryo. 'Damn it. I can't use sage mode here or I will destroy the sanctuary and put everyone at risk.' Naruto assaulted the demon with his twin blades only to find that they did not pierce its skin.

Naruto jumped from the demon's range as a large claw swiped at him. "I will kill you! I refuse to let Shion be hurt by you," shouted Naruto. 'He is going lengths to assure my safety even though he knows he will die. Why?' thought Shion. The demon batted Naruto away into a wall causing a gash in Naruto's arm in the process. Naruto quickly used a kamiwari to move to safety. Shion suddenly saw a light emanate from Moryo as she saw an angel appear. She was brought back from the vision by Naruto who had pulled her from the jaws of Moryo who was about to devour her. "You said I would die. You also may have died there but I helped you defy fate. Do you still believe its existence?" asked Naruto. Shion's eyes widened as she realized the truth of Naruto's words. Her visions were just a possibility not what would definitely happen. It was then that Shion realized that she was never alone.

Naruto stood next to her, his blades ready to defend her. Naruto generated a Rasengan as Shion grabbed onto his hand. The rotating orb expanded exponentially as they jumped into the air. 'From now on, I am the master of my own fate. I will make my own path!' thought Shion as they hurled toward Moryo, the Rasengan aimed at him. The large demon opened his mouth to swallow the duo as they entered his jaws. "Haha, foolish mortals have no aim. Fear not, the rest of you will join the pair. What? No!" the demon let out an unholy howl of pain. He exploded into black smoke as Shion and Naruto appeared from the black mist. Shion took a step forward and collapsed in pain. Naruto offered her a piggy back ride which she gratefully accepted.

"Are you two alright?" asked Fu. Kyuubi healed the pair's minor scratches while Anko wrapped the gash on Naruto's arm in a bandage. "Don't worry about that. It will heal quickly," said Naruto. "I know but just in case for protection against infection," said Anko. "Naruto you were right. I can make my own destiny," said Shion quietly. Naruto smiled at the girl before kissing hand. Shion turned a shade of crimson as Anko toted the girl on her back. The group headed for the now ruined shrine where Shion had lived in. With the help of Shion's staff and his wives, Naruto rebuilt the ruined shrine in two months.

He had used countless clones to aid in his endeavor. Shion sat on her throne looking at her friends from Konoha. Her staff no longer distanced themselves from her and Shion couldn't be happier. "Thank you for your help. All of you saved Demon Country," said a smiling Shion. Shion stood up and walked towards Naruto. "Naruto-kun, I am indebted to you. If you ever need something from Demon Country, feel free to ask me. _Anything at all, Naruto-kun_," said Shion whispering the last part. Naruto smiled back at Shion before bowing to her in reverence. He and his wives took their leave, heading home after their lengthy mission.

"Anata how was Demon Country?" asked Tsunade as he gave her his report. "It was beautiful, Tsunade-hime," said Naruto as he kissed her. Naruto entered his complex with his wives as the ones that remained behind greeted him and his other wives. "Welcome home, Naruto-kun!" said his wives. Kurenai, Haku, Tayuya, Temari, Hana, and Tsume all kissed him as they all helped him relax. Haku made him a cup of tea as Temari brought him some sweets. After dinner, they all took a relaxing bath and soaked in the onsen. Naruto found Mei waiting in the onsen and hugged her. Mei had come on her usual visit but it was far from the mundane visits she enjoyed. "Naruto, the Akatsuki have resurfaced. They have also captured the three, four, five, and six tailed beasts.

Gaara is safe but I came to warn Konoha and you in particular. Fu-chan, Yugito-chan, and you are the only jinchuriki so close together. Killer Bee is too strong on his own so he is safe. Kyuubi has informed me of your sage status but Fu and Yugito lack any substantial trump card besides their tailed states. Be careful Naruto. They may target any of us to get to you, Fu, and Yugito," said Mei. The group soaked in silence. The possibility of Akatsuki looming over them was sobering. "Mei is right. We need to start preparing. Fu, Yugito, everyone, It's time that I pass the family jutsu to you," said Naruto. They all got out of the onsen and dried off before following Naruto to the clan dojo. "I want all of you to learn the jutsu that my father created. Most of you have learned the Rasengan and I know some of you are still learning it but it's the other one," said Naruto. He pulled the tri prong kunai from his kunai pouch. "The Hiraishin made my father famous and only to this day I am the sole user of this jutsu. Upon your marriage into my clan, I made it clear you would learn every family jutsu there was." Naruto threw the kunai into the dojo wall and appeared in a flash of yellow light.

"However, I learned from my father's notes it was a lightning jutsu so anyone without the lightning affinity or even a slight affinity is incapable of performing it. I worked for months to fix that flaw. With the new seal formula I put on the handle in place of my father's, it is now possible for all of you to use it. However, I have renamed the jutsu the Kamaishin, the flying god jutsu." Naruto tossed each of his wives and fiancé a Kamaishin kunai. "The key to this jutsu is to feel the pull of the kunai and teleport to it. To activate the jutsu, all of you must push your chakra into the seal as you throw it then retrieve the chakra. This move is known as the Shinpo. It is the first stage to learning the Kamaishin. The second is learning to move toward the kunai and the third is learning to move from kunai to kunai." The girls nodded before beginning the first step.

Somewhere in Amegakure, the Akatsuki were planning their assault on Konoha and remove the three jinchuriki there. "Pein-sama, we need to move swiftly. The Kyuubi jinchuriki is resourceful and he has many allies," said Zetsu. Pein nodded at the plant like member. He was Akatsuki's spy and was pinpoint accurate with information. "Itachi and I have fought the boy twice. He is a prominent seals master, more so than Jiraiya is. He has brought Fuiunjutsu to new heights," said Kisame. "Naruto-kun is also never alone. He always travels with at least four women," said Itachi. Pein was silent, processing the new information.

"Then I shall show him the power of a god!" said Pein as his six bodies appeared. "Pein, do be careful. If you fail, the other tailed beasts will be on high alert," said Tobi. "Tobi's a good boy and wishes you luck!" Everyone sweat dropped at his sudden change in personalities. "However we have a visitor to welcome. I will deal with him," said Pein. Jiraiya had successfully infiltrated Rain for a week now. He had gathered alarming information that Akatsuki would attack Konoha and moved to head home. "Ah, Jiraiya how nice of you to join us," said Pein's six paths in unison. Konan stood next to one of them with a paper shuriken in hand. "I thought you died years ago," said Jiraiya, stalling as he tried to move slowly to a safe distance. "You won't be leaving Jiraiya. You know too much," said the animal path. "I don't think you understand. I'm not here alone," said Jiraiya. Naruto suddenly appeared next to Jiraiya. "It's the Kyuubi jinchuriki. Should we capture it?" asked Konan. "By all means necessary," replied the paths.

Jiraiya clashed with Konan, using his Hari Jizo to block Konan's paper shuriken. He countered her attack by sending his sharpened quill-like hair at her. He quickly turned the earth below her into a swamp before sending a strong lightning jutsu through the liquid. Konan screamed before dropping into the swap unconscious. Jiraiya slapped a restriction seal on her and leapt with her body to a safe distance. Meanwhile, Naruto threw Kamaishin Kunai all over the field. Pein's paths futilely tried to track Naruto's movements. The Deva path tried to use the Almighty Pull to stop Naruto but was turned to dust when Naruto hit him with a new version of the Rasengan. The Naraka path began to resurrect the Deva path but was decapitated by Naruto's newest jutsu: the hurricane blade barrage. Naruto slapped a seal on the Preta path before activating it, causing the path's own chakra stores to be rapidly emptied.

Moments later a shriveled corpse hit the ground before bursting into flame. "You may have won this time jinchuriki but be assured, I will kill you and extract the Kyuubi from you," said the remaining paths before they disappeared from the destroyed landscape. "I never thought you could do that with a clone," said Jiraiya. "My boss is a man of many talents," said the Naruto clone before it dissipated with Konan's unconscious form. "That boy has all the luck," said Jiraiya.

Konan came to in a large bed. She tried to shift in the bed but found out that she could not move. A purple haired woman came in followed by a big breasted blonde woman and the kid she saw fighting Pein's paths. "I see you're awake now Konan-san," said Naruto as he closed the door behind him. Tsunade stood over Konan and healed her wounds as the purple haired woman stood close by. "She is at full strength now Anata," said Tsunade kissing Naruto. The purple haired girl smiled and Konan shuddered. Something was off about this woman, seriously off. "Naruto-koi, when can I play with her?" asked Anko. "If she doesn't cooperate, you can have a little fun with her, An-chan," said Naruto. Naruto sat on the edge of the bed near Konan.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way. You can tell me why Akatsuki is after the biju or I can have Anko-hime here extract it from you. Believe me, she leaves a mess behind and you don't want to be that mess," said Naruto. Konan looked at Naruto with malice but nodded, not wanting to find out how bad the woman called Anko was. "Alright then, let's hear about Akatsuki then." Konan divulged everything about the organization's goal for the biju. "I don't know any more than that Pein wants to use the biju to create a world free of pain, suffering, and death. However, there is one suspicious character there. His name is Tobi but no one knows much about him. He wears an orange mask that reveals one eye," said Konan. "I see but why the biju? He is trying to kill countless human beings for his plan. Why not take the more peaceful path?" asked Naruto. "You wouldn't understand. You have a family," said Konan coldly.

Naruto's eyes glowed red as his wives whispered comforting words into his ear. His eyes returned to their normal blue color but the hard expression never left his face. "You say I wouldn't understand because I have a family? Alright let me show you the error of your statement!" Naruto pressed two fingers to Konan's forehead and both of them slumped onto the bed. Konan appeared in Naruto's mindscape. She looked around and found a beautiful forest and a large mansion in the middle of the forest. The door of the mansion opened and a young version of Naruto welcomed her in. "Onii-chan asked me to show you our memories," said the little boy as he took Konan by the hand and opened a door and pulled her through. "Welcome to my childhood," said a young Naruto. Konan witnessed Naruto being abused, beaten, and thrown out to die in the streets where more people tried to kill him.

Tears began to spill onto her cheeks as she watched Naruto escape to the ruins of Uzushiogakure with only the rags on his back. She watched him push himself to exhaustion to learn every bit of information the library of Uzu had. She watched the council try to mettle into his life and Naruto's journeys as he grew older and stronger. She saw Kyuubi kissing Naruto alongside his other wives. Konan witnessed Naruto saving villages, countries, and people. Not once did he kill for his own greed but only to save the life of another. Konan and Naruto woke up in the same room and she clung to Naruto as she cried for all the lives she had taken as a member of Akatsuki.


End file.
